Prova de Fogo
by Debi Kvothe
Summary: Realidade Alternativa. Draco Malfoy está em uma situação onde a única saída é engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda a Harry Potter, sua inimizade desde a escola, mas o que não imaginava era acabar casado com ele. Marriage Law.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Law** (Lei do Casamento), é um clichê nas fanfics Harry Potter. Quer dizer exatamente o que o nome insinua: Uma Lei do Casamento, em que bruxos a partir de dezessete anos, e solteiros, são obrigados a se casar. Claro que há um motivo plausível para tal, que é a procriação, uma vez que depois da guerra muitos bruxos morreram e o mundo mágico corre risco de extinção. E é _obrigatório_, como toda lei. Quem não cumpre com o que é estipulado, é preso.  
>Não contém M-preg.<p>

* * *

><p>As flores brotam e morrem.<br>As estrelas brilham, mas um dia se apagarão.  
>Tudo morre. A Terra, o Sol, a Via Láctea e até mesmo todo esse universo não é exceção.<br>Comparado a isso, a vida do homem é tão breve e fugidia quanto o piscar de um olho.  
>Nesse curto instante, os homens nascem, riem, choram, lutam, sofrem, festejam, lamentam, odeiam pessoas e amam outras.<br>Tudo é transitório, e em seguida todos caem no sono eterno chamado morte.

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco** **—** _Além do Orgulho_. (Saga de Hades)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I – Entre Leis e Casamentos.<strong>

"O que você pretende fazer contra isso, Draco?"

"Tudo." A resposta veio sem nenhuma hesitação. Fria. "Eu vou lutar contra isso. Até o fim."

Draco Malfoy manteve os olhos fixos no dourado líquido em um ponto distante do céu coberto por algumas nuvens. Era tão cedo, estava tão frio e sua cama ainda estava no andar de cima, esperando-o. Ele sabia que não iria voltar, mas havia algum tipo de consolo doentio em se lembrar que podia se cobrir dos pés à cabeça e tentar esquecer. Talvez, em algum momento, pudesse finalmente dormir. E talvez, se tivesse alguma sorte, não sonharia.

Infelizmente não possuía sorte.

Um sorriso sem emoção nasceu em seu rosto e tentou ignorar o pai ao seu lado, desejando com todas as forças que ele entendesse de uma vez que não precisava ficar ali todos os momentos como se Draco ainda fosse uma criança de cinco anos que precisava de monitoramento vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Draco Malfoy, fracassado, ex-Comensal da Morte e destinado a um casamento com a pessoa que arruinou sua vida.

Nunca diga que nada pode piorar. Às coisas_ sempre_ pioram.

"Você deveria conversar com Potter." Comentou Lucius enquanto se sentava ao lado do filho no banco de mármore, no Jardim da Mansão Malfoy.

Draco tentou rir, mas a simples idéia serviu para apagar qualquer humor das palavras de seu pai. Ele olhou para a blusa preta que usava e notou vários pêlos brancos. Devia parar de segurar Mia no colo. "Ele conseguiu se livrar do casamento." Continuou, parecendo não se importar com a falta de interesse do filho. "Talvez ele possa te ajudar..."

"Ele conseguiu porque é _Harry Potter_." Fechando os olhos, Draco tentou ignorar o dourado líquido do céu e a presença do pai. "Já eu sou um mero _mortal_..."

"Mas continua sendo um Malfoy." Lucius colocou a mão sobre o joelho do filho. Talvez tentando passar consolo. Ou apenas uma forma inconsciente de pressão psicológica. "Nosso nome ainda vale alguma coisa. E você não pode se casar com a pessoa que..." As palavras ficaram no ar, pois o mais velho não conseguiu completar. Draco continuou com os olhos fechados. "Ele te deve isso, Draco. E nós _o_ ajudamos também."

"Às pessoas costumam esquecer o que fizemos de _bom_, pois o que fizemos de _ruim_ ocupa espaço demais." Disse Draco, indiferente aos apelos. Soltou um suspiro baixo e abriu os olhos. O sol começava a se tornar incomodo. "Eu vou tentar com meu próprio esforço, _mas_ se não conseguir resultados vou procurá-lo."

"Esqueça esse orgulho, Dragão." Lucius suspirou alto e profundamente, afastou a mão do joelho do filho enquanto se encostava completamente no banco de mármore. Seu corpo estava um pouco jogado para a direita, a direção contrária à Draco. Ele não parecia tão frio nesse momento. "Você já deveria ter aprendido que ele não serve de nada nos dias de hoje."

"Não é orgulho, pai." O loiro mais novo abriu um sorriso cansado. Suas mãos começavam a tremer de leve conforme a conversa começava a se alongar. "Eu só não quero dever nada a ele."

"Mas ele deve a você, e é _esse_ o ponto." Houve uma pausa, onde o silêncio se pendurou até cair ladeira abaixo. Seu pai nunca conseguia ficar calado por muito tempo. "Vamos lá, Draco..." Lucius voltou a se ajeitar, sua expressão mesclava ansiedade e uma pontada de desespero. "Ele é sua única esperança, sabe disso."

Draco soube, desde o início, que acabaria dependendo de Potter.

Sua cabeça doía. O sol começava a irritar seus olhos. A voz de seu pai o estava deixando ainda pior e aquele jardim lembrava-o dolorosamente de sua mãe.

Qual havia sido a última vez que vira Potter? Ele se lembrava vagamente da festa de comemoração ao fim da guerra. Harry Potter estava lá com os inseparáveis Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Ambos estavam noivos. O anel de diamantes brilhava no dedo dela intensamente. A invejam, ele lembrava. Mas os dois eram _bons_ e _felizes_ demais para perceber os olhares que recebiam. Draco se perguntou como alguém ainda poderia ser feliz.

Parecia que fora há tanto tempo atrás... Quanto tempo, exatamente, fazia? Um ano? Dois? Não importava.

Potter estava na festa, com seu semblante apagado e havia _tomado_ todas. Ele sentiu vontade de rir da lembrança. Era tão patético. Ele tivera que sair da festa nos braços da família Weasley depois de rir descontroladamente, cantar o verso de "_Vondy já era_" para em seguida chorar compulsivamente a morte de seus pais, de seu padrinho, de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks e tantas outras pessoas... Ronald Weasley precisou pegá-lo no colo depois que desmaiou em cima da mesa de aperitivos, não sem antes vomitar no sapato da esposa do Ministro.

"Essa manhã recebemos o convite para o casamento de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley." Falou Lucius, chamando a atenção do filho que já se perdia em pensamentos. "É a chance perfeita para falar com ele."

"Eu não vou." Draco respondeu displicente, puxando um pequeno pêlo de Mia de sua blusa e deixando o vento empurrá-la de seus dedos.

"Por quê?" Lucius estava começando a se irritar, isso não passou despercebido a Draco, mas não se deixou abalar.

"Por mais que goste da Granger, não concordo que ela se case com o Weasley, logo, não vou ao casamento." Draco sentiu o vento um pouco mais forte batendo contra seu rosto e fechou os olhos novamente, saboreando-o.

Era verdade sobre Granger e Weasley. Ele realmente _não_ concordava com o relacionamento dos dois. Entretanto, ainda não decidira se ia ou não ao casamento. Via Granger com freqüência no Ministério, uma vez que ambos trabalhavam como Inomináveis. Com o tempo acabaram criando um laço muito fino de amizade. Gostava dela, dos assuntos dela, do jeito dela e da maneira como ela parecia sempre estar preparada para tudo. Ela era madura, inteligente e extremamente leal. Não merecia alguém como Ronald Weasley, e gostava de deixar suas opiniões sempre à visão de todos. Se aparecesse no casamento poderia parecer que os apoiava.

Mas por outro lado, se ela não se casasse com ele talvez precisasse casar com um estranho, alguém que ela nunca havia visto. Ou alguém que odiava... Como acabara acontecendo com ele.

Draco ainda se lembrava como se fosse hoje quando recebeu a carta do Ministério dizendo-lhe que como não arranjara um companheiro como fora decretado pela Lei do Casamento, o próprio Ministério o fizera. Ele, pra começar, nem sabia por que_ não_ tinha arrumado uma esposa. Membros do Ministério haviam decretado a nova Lei de forma firme e irremediável e Malfoy estava lá, sentado na sala de palestras, junto com todos os funcionários solteiros quando Kingsley Shacklebolt havia informado sobre ela.

A população mágica, após a guerra, havia sido reduzida a números assustadores. A Nova Lei era, acima de tudo, para procriação.

"E há exceções..." Havia explicado Hermione quando voltaram ao trabalho. Ela tinha na mão um pedaço de pergaminho que acabara de receber, para maiores informações. "Nascidos Trouxas não podem se casar entre si. Assim como Sangues-Puros..."

"Porque não?" Ele havia perguntado levemente impressionado.

"Bem... No caso dos nascidos trouxas porque há grande probabilidade de que o filho seja um aborto." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. "E se uma nascida trouxa se casar com um Sangue-Puro, a probabilidade da criança nascer abortada é praticamente zero. Se os sangues-puros se casarem entre si, então não vai haver muitas opções além de Mestiços, que apesar de serem livres para escolher com quê _tipo_ casar, pode também ser perigoso. A função dessa lei é a multiplicação mágica, pois nosso mundo está morrendo. Ou seja, se houver muitos abortos, não vai ter valido de nada."

Draco achou a coisa toda muito ridícula.

"No caso de relacionamentos do mesmo sexo, há poções que resolverão o problema." Ela calmamente descia os olhos pelo pergaminho, lendo-o miraculosamente. "Se, no prazo de um ano, não houver filhos, o casal pode se separar. Mas é aconselhável que se casem novamente com outro parceiro o mais rápido possível."

"Isso parece um pouco... desesperado." Comentou Draco algum tempo depois. Hermione parecia séria, com o olhar meio perdido pela sala. "O Ministério acha mesmo que há riscos dos bruxos entrarem em extinção?"

"Bem, pelo que parece, sim." Respondeu ela com o cenho franzido. "Eu não imaginei que a situação fosse assim tão séria. Mas pelo fato de encorajarem relações homossexuais pode-se dizer que sim, é grave. As poções para gravidez masculina eram terminantemente proibidas, uma vez que o casamento _gay_ não era bem visto. E, no caso das mulheres, é até vantajoso, já que ambas podem engravidar... Oh, isso é ridículo!" Ela exclamou, com os lábios ligeiramente abertos após ler mais um parágrafo. "O Ministério vai acompanhar o casal de perto e lançarão feitiços para saber se as relações sexuais estão ou não sendo realizadas."

Draco se lembrava vagamente de ter rido da expressão ultrajada dela.

Mas, no fim, para Granger a nova Lei não mudava nada, uma vez que ela já estava noiva de Ronald Weasley e pretendia se casar o mais rápido possível. Já Draco, não tentara nem arrumar uma namorada, o que já era alarmante o suficiente.

Agora estava com uma corda no pescoço e tinha que decidir: se casar com a pessoa que mais despreza no mundo, ir para Azkaban ou pedir ajuda a Potter?

Seu pai ainda estava ao seu lado, agora em silêncio. O sol estava escondido sobre algumas nuvens e não mais irritava seus olhos. O dourado líquido do céu havia sumido. E ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, esperando que o dia do casamento de Hermione nunca chegasse.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter parou em frente a um Ronald Weasley impecavelmente arrumado e igualmente apreensivo. Ele estava muito bonito, Harry notou, e seu coração se encheu de orgulho. Era quase surreal que seus melhores amigos – e as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida – fossem se casar.<p>

Estavam no Jardim d'A Toca, onde cadeiras brancas estavam distribuídas pela grama fofa e aparada. Um pequeno altar se erguia ao fim e o céu estava límpido, completamente azul, fazendo contraste com algumas nuvens tímidas que, às vezes, cobriam o sol, para então voltar com força total, fazendo o cabelo do amigo parecer ouro.

Harry notou que ele parecia a ponto de começar a hiperventilar e quase sorriu.

"Ron, acalme-se..." O ruivo o olhou surpreso, como se o visse pela primeira vez. A ansiedade em seu rosto era palpável.

Algumas pessoas começavam a chegar agora. Viu Luna Lovegood com seu olhar sonhador, de braço dado com o pai. Notou Bill e Fleur conversando animadamente em um dos cantos mais afastados, enquanto seus filhos estavam aos seus pés, sentados na grama, brincando. Ginny estava linda com seu vestido lilás e um sorriso perfeito, enquanto cumprimentava alguma tia que Harry não conhecia. Dean Thomas estava a alguns metros, conversando com Seamus sobre quadribol. Eles iriam se casar na próxima semana.

"Merlin, Harry!" Exclamou Rony. Ele juntou as mãos e soltou o ar pela boca. "Nunca se case." O moreno riu, voltando o olhar novamente para o amigo.

"Não vou... Pelo menos não tão cedo."

"Você viu Hermione?" Harry não se importou com a súbita mudança de assunto, apenas sorriu de leve.

"Sim... Ela está linda." Era a verdade. Alguns minutos antes, estivera com a amiga. E ela estava deslumbrante. Completamente impecável em seu vestido branco. Nunca antes havia se sentido tão orgulhoso pelos dois.

"Oh" Rony gemeu e lançou um olhar a Harry, sobre o ombro. "Hermione convidou Malfoy. Eu disse para ela não fazer isso..."

Harry se virou imediatamente, seguindo o olhar do amigo. Vindo em sua direção, estava Malfoy. O moreno não pode deixar de notar que ele estava completamente de negro, da cabeça aos pés, o que o deixava parecendo sério demais. Ele vestia calça e sapatos sociais. Por cima, um sobretudo que ia quase até metade de suas coxas, abotoado até o pescoço. O sol estava tão forte que Harry estava começando a suar. Malfoy nem parecia com calor.

"Weasley." Malfoy cumprimentou com frieza polida. Rony não respondeu e o loiro não pareceu se importar. Um sorriso de escárnio nasceu em seus lábios. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, observando os cabelos impecavelmente arrumados balançarem de leve com o vento.

"Ninguém está fazendo festas de casamento..." ele comentou em seguida, com uma sobrancelha franzida. "Todos preferem algo mais discreto. Apenas assinar os papéis necessários e ir logo à consumação." Malfoy olhou em volta, observando todos os preparativos do casamento. "Ou pelo menos é o que o Ministério prefere." Outro sorriso sem emoção nasceu em seu rosto.

"Não há necessidade em festas quando pretendem se separar assim que o prazo de um ano se cumprir." Observou Harry. Malfoy demorou um pouco para responder. Colocou as mãos dentro do bolso de seu casaco, os olhos fixos no moreno.

"Ouvi dizer que você conseguiu escapar do casamento." Ele disse finalmente. Harry molhou os lábios secos com a ponta da língua, sem notar que Rony havia saído de seu lado.

"Eu apenas disse que achava a idéia ridícula e que me prendessem, pois não iria me casar." Ele começou, observando atentamente o outro. "Aparentemente, prender _Harry Potter_ não faria bem a imagem do Ministério, então me livraram dessa lei maluca. Eu tenho até um certificado oficial." Harry soltou uma risada, como se achasse tudo muito divertido. "Pelo jeito é sério."

"Bem, nem todas as pessoas podem ser _Harry Potter_, não é?"

Harry estava começando a imaginar aonde àquela conversa iria chegar. Os olhos de Malfoy não diziam nada. Mas para ele tratá-lo assim, sem insultos,_ tinha_ que ter alguma coisa.

"Hoje é o casamento dos meus melhores amigos..." Harry começou pausadamente. "seja lá o que você pretende, hoje não é um bom momento."

"Por incrível que pareça, Potter, minha intenção não é destruir o casamento do seu amiguinho patético." Malfoy ainda mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos, observando Harry. "Eu preciso conversar com você."

"Ah, claro" Harry exclamou sarcástico. "Insultar meu amigo é uma maneira muito racional de conseguir isso..."

"Eu falo sério, Potter." Um vento um pouco mais forte soprou, trazendo uma mexa do cabelo loiro de Malfoy a seus olhos. Ele pareceu impaciente quando retirou a mão direita de dentro do bolso e afastou-a para o lado.

Harry não tinha nada a perder, além de sua paciência, conversando com Malfoy. Olhou demoradamente para ele, esperando achar alguma pista do porque ele queria conversar. Resolveu que nada conseguiria. Malfoy continuava impassível.

"Tudo bem." Disse finalmente. "Depois da festa nós..."

"Não vou ficar até o fim." Cortou Malfoy. "Eu só vim até aqui cumprimentar Hermione antes que ela faça a pior merda de sua vida."

O que mais surpreendeu Harry não foi o fato de Malfoy ter dito com todas as palavras que queria cumprimentar _Hermione_, ou que ela estava prestes a fazer a_ pior_ merda de sua vida. Àquele era o Malfoy. Era do feitio dele dizer algo daquele tipo. O que o surpreendeu foi a convicção com o qual a frase foi dita. Sem hesitação. Sem sarcasmo. Sem desdém. Como se simplesmente constatasse um fato que já era certo.

Malfoy havia aceitado Hermione, que era uma nascida-trouxa. Havia até perdoado Harry Potter, seu inimigo desde o primeiro ano, órfão e sem pais. Prova disso é estar parado em frente a ele agora, dizendo que precisava conversar. Mas ele não aceitara Ronald Weasley, que era um sangue-puro e agora não mais pobre.

No final de tudo, Draco Malfoy não era assim tão superficial.

"Pode falar." Harry ignorou deliberadamente a última frase de Malfoy. Não queria um motivo para transformar àquela conversa em discussão.

"Você conhece Lauren McFly?"

"Conheço." Respondeu imediatamente, pela primeira vez se interessando pela conversa. Porque Draco Malfoy queria conversar sobre _Lauren McFly_?

"Com certeza você sabe da nossa história..." Disse hesitante. Harry notou que ele não levara a mão de volta ao bolso, e ela estava rente ao corpo, trêmula. Ele notou também, pois se apressou a escondê-la novamente.

"Sim. Você a acusou do assassinato de sua mãe..." Havia mais na história, ele sabia. Se isso era verdade ou não, Harry não poderia dizer. Malfoy fora seqüestrado, alguns anos antes, e quando achado, meses depois, estava à beira da morte. O moreno não se importou em investigar melhor o caso, pois imaginou que era apenas uma vingança de Comensais da Morte ressentidos por ele ter conseguido escapar impune depois da morte de Voldemort. Mas, ainda hospitalizado, Malfoy acusou Lauren McFly do crime.

"Sim, eu a acusei pela morte de minha mãe." Ele concordou. Molhou o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e esperou até que um garçom passasse por eles antes de continuar: "Talvez você não acredite, assim como o Ministério não acreditou e a inocentou, mas ela foi a culpada."

"Olha, Malfoy, eu sinto muito pela sua mãe, okay? Mas eu sinceramente não sei o que isso-" Harry começou, mas foi interrompido.

"O Ministério ordenou que eu case-me com ela."

"Oh, eu sinto muito!" As palavras em seguida parecem idiotas até para si mesmo. Harry tinha certeza que deveria parecer mais estranho que o normal com os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos. Malfoy pareceu não se importar.

"Tudo bem." Ele olhou em volta. Harry notou que seu olhar parou em Rony alguns segundos e observou seu maxilar cerrado. Ele trocou o peso do corpo para a perna esquerda. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Minha ajuda?" Repetiu Harry, visivelmente desconcertado.

"Potter... Eu lutei com você na guerra. Eu posso ter demorado até perceber qual era o lado certo e me arrependo disso. Eu abandonei meu pai ao lado de Voldemort para ir até vocês porque achei que ainda houvesse salvação para mim." Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz, seus olhos estavam desfocados. "Mas se eu lutei tanto tempo pelo nosso mundo para acabar casado com Lauren McFly, prefiro ir para Azkaban. Você não tem idéia..." Malfoy parou abruptamente, como se soubesse que falara demais. Pela primeira vez naquele dia emoções passavam por seu rosto. Ele estava assustado. "Você é a única chance que eu tenho para conseguir me livrar disso."

Harry observou Malfoy atônico. Ele achava mesmo que Harry conseguiria ir contra uma ordem do Ministério? Estava prestes a dizer que sentia muito, mas não podia fazer nada... Mas então olhou o rosto sempre frio de Malfoy banhado de emoções que, pela primeira vez, pareciam verdadeiras. Foi como voltar até seu sexto ano e encontrá-lo chorando no banheiro. E se lembrou das mãos trêmulas e do seu ódio de Voldemort por ter matado seus pais... Mas Lauren McFly fora inocentada, certo? Ela era inocente.

Mas Sirius ficou preso por anos, mesmo não sendo culpado da morte de Peter. Porque o contrário não poderia acontecer?

Harry estava começando a se sentir tonto e se perguntava por que aceitara conversar com ele.

"Eu não sei se posso..." Harry parou a frase pela metade, abaixou o olhar até o pescoço de Malfoy e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada..."

"Eu sei." Malfoy disse e Harry se perguntou_ o quê_ ele sabia. "Vou procurar Hermione agora... Até mais."

Harry observou Malfoy lhe virar as costas e andar em direção a casa principal sem esperar nenhuma resposta e se sentiu levemente ofendido pela arrogância.

Seus cabelos balançavam de leve contra o vento e começavam a ficar bagunçados. O moreno se perguntou como conseguiria ajudá-lo. E se conseguiria.

* * *

><p>Harry se perguntava novamente o que estava fazendo ali.<p>

"Hermione, você tem certeza que esse é o médico certo?" Perguntou pra amiga em voz baixa. Ela estava sentada em seu lado na sala de espera do Hospital St. Mungus.

"Absoluta, Harry." Respondeu impaciente. Era a terceira vez que o moreno fazia àquela pergunta.

O Auror fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça contra a parede. Ele não sabia _mesmo_ o que estava fazendo ali. E muito menos porque estava tentando ajudar alguém de quem nunca havia gostado. Mas não fazer nada seria cruel demais... Precisava tirar todas as suas dúvidas sobre o caso, e, então, decidir ajudar ou não Malfoy.

Harry se lembrava vagamente do caso Malfoy há quase três anos. Fora a notícia mais comentada por semanas. Narcissa Malfoy morta e Draco Malfoy internado em caso grave depois de passar três meses como refém. De quem, nunca foi descoberto. O que intrigava Harry é o motivo pelo qual ele mentiria sobre Lauren McFly. Era um fato conhecido por todos que Malfoy acusara-a de ser a responsável pela morte de sua mãe.

O moreno foi obrigado a acordar de suas reflexões quando a porta branca do consultório foi aberta e uma curandeira vestida totalmente de branco apareceu.

"Harry Potter e Hermione Weasley." Chamou a mulher. Hermione imediatamente levantou, deixando a revista que lia na cadeira ao lado e ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. Harry a seguiu e entrou no consultório do medibruxo Artchie Madson, um homem grisalho em plena forma física, com um sorriso muito branco que transbordava simpatia.

"Sejam bem vindos." Ele saudou animado. Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto cumprimentava os dois com apertos de mãos e indicava lugares para se sentarem em frente à sua escrivaninha.

O escritório de Madson era comum. Havia vários papéis em sua mesa, canetas, lápis, um termômetro guardado cuidadosamente em seu recipiente e um pote de balas. Para as crianças, imaginou Harry. Havia uma grande janela que iluminava toda a sala. Quadros de diplomas estavam por todo lugar, pendurados nas paredes.

"Obrigada, Sr. Madson." Respondeu Hermione, educadamente.

"No que posso ajudá-los, Sra. Weasley, Auror Potter?"

"Tenho algumas perguntas para fazer sobre Draco Malfoy." Harry respondeu, usando seu melhor tom profissional.

"Oh sim, o Sr. Malfoy..." O sorriso do Doutor Madson morreu um pouco. "Foi um caso horrível, o dele."

"Sim..." Disse Harry vagamente. "Eu queria saber em que estado exatamente ele chegou aqui."

"Bem, ele chegou aqui quase a beira da morte. Mesmo para um bruxo, foi quase um milagre que tenha sobrevivido. Nós já estávamos desenganados... Você tem uma autorização do Ministério para me mostrar? Os estados dos pacientes são totalmente confidenciais."

Harry já esperava por aquilo. Entregou a pasta que estava em suas mãos até Madson e esperou ele conferir. Era uma autorização falsa. Hermione o ajudara a forjá-la depois de muita insistência. Harry evitou encontrar o olhar da amiga e se deparar com a expressão de culpa. Só esperava que ele acreditasse...

"Muito bem, então." Falou depois de alguns minutos, guardando a pasta dentro de uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha. "Quais são suas perguntas?"

"Em que estado ele chegou aqui?"

"Ele chegou ao St. Mungus às 19h37. Estava em estado grave, como todos já sabem." Harry se surpreendeu com o tom profissional que ele adotara tão rapidamente e mais ainda por saber todo o caso de Malfoy de cor. "Seis costelas fraturadas, lacerações no tórax, uma perfuração no abdômen, níveis tóxicos altíssimos. Tivemos que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência para reparar danos ao esôfago e à parede estomacal. Quando o abrimos, o esôfago estava tão danificado que tivemos que reconstruí-lo com um enxerto da bexiga. E ele estava sem o baço."

Harry ouviu uma exclamação horrorizada de Hermione e ele próprio sentiu o estomago embrulhado.

"Ele estava sem o baço, você disse?"

"Isso. O responsável fez um bom trabalho ao dividir o fornecimento de sangue e suturá-lo, mas havia um pequeno sangramento e tivemos que abri-lo para limpar."

"É possível simplesmente retirar o baço de uma pessoa?" Questionou Hermione depois de se recuperar um pouco.

"Se você souber fazer" disse Madson "não é um órgão essencial."

"O que ela fez com o baço?" Harry, tarde demais, notou que havia usado a palavra _ela_. Se Madson percebeu alguma coisa, ignorou.

"O baço foi enviado ao pai dele." Explicou calmamente. "Retirar um baço não é uma cirurgia simples... Ele entrou em choque séptico e os órgãos começaram a falhar. Se não tivesse sido tratado pelo responsável no local, Malfoy estaria morto."

"Ouvi dizer que ela fez um RCP¹ nele..." Disse Hermione.

"Sim..." Madson fez uma pausa, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Usaram digitalina para parar o coração dele e depois o ressuscitaram com lidocaína."

Harry estava a cada minuto mais horrorizado. Nem em seus piores devaneios chegou a pensar que o caso de Malfoy tivesse sido assim tão sério. Imaginou algumas Cruciatus... Mas não isso.

"Você disse que os níveis tóxicos dele estavam altos? O que ele estava tomando, exatamente?" Harry indagou algum tempo depois. Seu coração estava acelerado.

"Muita coisa..." Madson tamborilou os dedos em cima da mesa. "Morfina. Anfetamina. Succinilcolina. Bufotenina. Benzilpiperazina. E isso é só o que ainda estava no sistema dele."

"Quais exatamente eram os efeitos dessas drogas?" Hermione indagou imediatamente. Ela estava pálida. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia trazê-la.

"Sem saber a ordem que ele tomou, não sei dizer. Mas pode causar graus elevados de insônia, agitação, paralisia, alucinações..."

Agora era fácil saber por que Lauren McFly havia sido inocentada. Se todas àquelas drogas estavam em seu sistema, quem acreditaria na palavra de Malfoy? Ele deveria estar tão chapado que não conseguiria distinguir nada. E alucinações...

Harry parou de pensar sobre isso. Pelo menos, por enquanto, precisava se concentrar no motivo real de porque estava ali.

"Não poderiam ter pegado lembranças dele para provar que ele estava certo?" Hermione questionou para o medibruxo, que apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não poderiam. Se ele estivesse realmente alucinando, acreditaria nisso e o projetaria na própria mente."

"Você gosta dele? De Draco Malfoy?" Harry visivelmente havia impressionado o médico com sua pergunta. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e inclinou um pouco o pescoço para frente.

"Eu acho que sim." Respondeu depois de algum tempo. "E se o que você quer saber, Sr. Potter, é se eu acho que Lauren McFly tem algo a ver com o caso dele, a resposta é sim, eu acho." Ele fez uma pausa, olhou para Harry e expirou lentamente. "Além de médico, sou um ser humano. E eu conseguia ver em Malfoy que ele falava a verdade sobre McFly."

Harry retribuiu o olhar de Madson e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua antes de perguntar: "Você sabe por que ela foi inocentada?"

"Falta de provas." Respondeu Artchie lentamente.

Por algum motivo, Harry reparou que estava criando algum tipo de laço com Artchie. Um laço de compreensão, talvez. Olhou para Hermione e viu, em sua expressão, o que ele próprio devia estar demonstrando: Malfoy precisava, com urgência, de ajuda para se livrar do casamento.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt observou atentamente o funcionário a sua frente. O homem usava sua farda de Auror e parecia desconfortável. A última vez que estivera ali havia gritado para o Ministro da Magia que preferia ser preso a casar com alguém e ter um filho por conveniência.<p>

Harry Potter não sabia como abordar o assunto que o trouxera até ali. Agora, parado em frente ao ex-Auror, às palavras não chegavam. Porque nunca antes tinha reparado o quão ameaçador Quinn parecia?

"Então..." Kingsley encorajou.

Harry engoliu em seco.

"Eu queria conversar sobre um assunto..." Começou o Auror, tentando parecer descontraído e falhando miseravelmente.

"Sim?"

"Porque o Ministério ordenou que Malfoy se casasse com Lauren McFly?" Harry preferiu ser direto, enrolar só pioraria as coisas.

"Porque essa pergunta agora?" Kingsley ergueu os olhos e se inclinou um pouco para frente, colocando um dos antebraços na mesa.

"Eu... É que eu achei muito estranho essa atitude! Malfoy a acusa de ter matado Narcissa!"

"Lauren McFly foi inocentada..."

"Mas ele acredita que ela é a culpada!" Harry exclamou, começando a ficar indignado. "Como vocês podem ser tão cruéis?"

"Auror Harry..." O Ministro expirou profundamente. "Lauren McFly quem pediu para ser a escolhida de Malfoy."

"E vocês aceitaram?" O moreno olhou para Kingsley horrorizado. "Como podem-"

"Malfoy é um sangue-puro." Começou ele calmamente, sem se importar com a indignação do outro. "Na família dele não existem casos de aborto há séculos... McFly veio até nós e deixou claro que Malfoy não havia conseguido uma esposa no prazo dado a todos os maiores de 17 anos. Então disse que ficaria muito feliz em ser sua esposa, que era uma chance de resolver os conflitos de uma vez por todas e ela é de uma linhagem nobre... É um casamento perfeito."

Harry observou o homem a sua frente com um misto de incredulidade, raiva, nojo e indignação.

"Vocês não podem fazer isso!" Exclamou o moreno em voz alta, sem se importar se estava na frente do Ministro da Magia. "Malfoy não merece!"

"Ele teve a chance de se casar com quem quisesse Potter, e não o fez."

"Mas mesmo assim... Ninguém quer se casar de uma hora para a outra. A reação de Malfoy foi normal."

"Você se livrou, Potter, mas isso não significa que sua voz aqui dentro vale mais do que a minha ou a da Lei." Kingsley parecia ainda mais ameaçador agora.

"Eu não acho isso... Olha, eu apenas quero justiça!" Harry estava começando a perder a paciência. Observou Quinn franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Justiça?" Ele perguntou, pausadamente. "Eu não vejo o que esse assunto tem a ver com justiça. O que aconteceu com o menor dos Malfoy foi uma fatalidade. Não conseguimos achar o culpado, mas não foi McFly. Ela foi _inocentada_..."

"Mas ele acredita que foi ela!" Harry repetiu. De repente não se lembrava mais do desconforto inicial. Tudo o que queria era fazer Kingsley entender que Malfoy não podia se casar com ela.

Mas não estava preparado para as próximas palavras de Shacklebolt.

"Case-se com ele, então."

Harry entendeu imediatamente qual era a verdadeira intenção dele. Era vingança. O doce sabor da vingança.

Ele estava irritado com Harry por ter se recusado a casar. Mas quem poderia prender _O Salvador do Mundo_ sem sentir o peso da comunidade bruxa inteira? Agora Harry estava encurralado. Kingsley estava dando uma opção. Ou ele se casava com Malfoy, ou deixava-o se casar com a mulher que matou sua mãe e o torturou por três meses...

Harry nunca sentiu tanta aversão por alguém na vida.

Observou o ar de triunfo no rosto de Kingsley e sentiu uma repentina vontade de socá-lo até que toda a raiva que sentia sumisse. Ou quem sabe até que ele dissesse que iria livrar Malfoy daquele casamento ridículo.

Não olhou nenhuma vez para trás enquanto andava em direção a porta e saía da sala.

* * *

><p>Harry chegou em sua casa no <em>Largo Grimmauld <em>e se jogou imediatamente em um dos sofás da sala de estar, sentindo como se carregasse o peso do mundo nas costas. Pensou em procurar Hermione, mas logo em seguida se repreendeu mentalmente. Ela agora era uma mulher casada e não podia ficar a cada cinco minutos atendendo seus caprichos ou oferecendo o ombro para que ele pudesse chorar.

As palavras de Kingsley faziam eco em sua cabeça, enlouquecendo-o.

_Case-se com ele._

Como pode chegar a imaginar, por um segundo, que poderia ajudar Draco Malfoy? Ele não podia. E agora estava de mãos atadas.

O que sabia sobre ele? Sabia que ele deveria estar desesperado se precisou pedir ajuda para a pessoa que supostamente odeia. Malfoy era a pessoa mais orgulhosa que conhecia.

E era arrogante demais para o próprio bem.

Era como se um _flash_ de imagens estivesse passando por sua cabeça. Lembrou-se do dia em que o conheceu. Ambos estavam experimentando vestes para Hogwarts na Madame Malkin. Não havia gostado dele de imediato. Ele tinha àquela pose superior e uma expressão de tédio que fazia par perfeito com seus olhos cinza e frios. Ele queria ir para a Sonserina. Ainda se lembrava, vagamente, de como a palavra saíra de seus lábios com um _quê_ de orgulho.

Se fechasse os olhos ainda conseguiria ver sua mão erguida. Foi a única vez em que quisera tocar em Harry por livre e espontânea vontade, no trem de Hogwarts. E ele não estava levando em conta às vezes que saíram no braço.

Havia todas as vezes que ele tentara o prejudicar. E as brigas infantis nos corredores. Os olhares hostis e as ofensas contra seus amigos.

Harry se lembrava perfeitamente bem do dia em que o vira chorando. As lágrimas correndo livremente sobre seu rosto pálido, o corpo inteiro tremendo e as palavras eram quase como sussurros em seus ouvidos, mesmo quatro anos depois.

_Ninguém pode me ajudar_.

Se Harry fechasse os olhos com força ainda conseguiria sentir a presença de Malfoy no sofá ao lado da lareira em sua casa. Ele estava ali, quatro anos antes, sob o olhar de todos os membros da Ordem. A _veritaserum_ em seu organismo enquanto respondia todas as perguntas que lhe eram feitas sem conseguir mentir.

Lembrava de seu nariz em pé e da pose intacta mesmo após bater sua porta coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés, um dia antes de sua viagem com Rony e Hermione a procura das Horcruxes. Voldemort descobrira que Draco era espião para a Ordem e tentara matá-lo, mas Narcissa ajudara-o a fugir.

Ele havia se trancado no quarto de Regulus Black, após ter todos os ferimentos cuidados por Molly Weasley, e não saíra de lá. E quando Harry voltou até àquela casa, um ano depois, com Voldemort morto, Malfoy não estava mais.

Mas havia um bilhete em cima da estante empoeirada. Uma caligrafia fina e meio inclinada.

_O quarto onde me deixaram é horrível. Seu Elfo tem a pior comida do mundo e o quadro dessa mulher estava prestes a me enlouquecer.  
>Quando sua casa se tornar habitável, você talvez tenha a sorte de receber uma visita minha.<em>

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry tinha rido do bilhete.

Seis meses depois, em todos os jornais bruxos, havia a notícia que Narcissa Malfoy estava morta. O herdeiro internado em estado quase terminal.

As palavras do Doutor Madson voltaram a sua mente.

_Seis costelas fraturadas, lacerações no tórax, uma perfuração no abdome, níveis tóxicos altíssimos. Tivemos que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência para reparar danos ao esôfago e à parede estomacal. Quando o abrimos, o esôfago estava tão danificado que tivemos que reconstruí-lo com um enxerto da bexiga. E ele estava sem o baço._

Harry teria mesmo coragem de deixar Malfoy nas mãos de alguém assim? Sabia que estava prestes a fazer a maior besteira de sua vida, mas sempre havia a chance de Malfoy não aceitar. E então poderia estar livre da responsabilidade sem nenhum peso na consciência, pois tentara até o fim e até mesmo aceitara a idéia absurda de se casar com um _homem_, para ter um_ filho_, por causa de uma_ lei_.

* * *

><p>¹ <strong>Ressucitação cardio pulmonar<strong>: Ressucitação cardio pulmonar são as manobras realizadas na tentativa de reanimar uma pessoa vítima de parada cardíaca "e/ou" respiratória.

**Nota da Beta: **Ai #Paula se esconde pela falta de tempo# Cá estamos nós com mais um trabalho lindíssimo da Deh.. gente desculpa mesmo, estava total sem tempo. Hj que deu uma desafogada aqui e puder betar tranquilamente. Aii quem ai não sentiu muita dó do Dray.. ele num merece ficar com essa bisca da Lauren, por isso Harry vai salvá-lo xD.. aiii gente reviews pra incentivar a Deh a continuar. Se não deixarem muitos pra essa linda eu juro q pego a minha pexera e sento a facada em todo mundo HSAUHSAUHSUAHSUAHSU... BRINKS xD Mas serio ela merece, então sejam amores, pq não dói nenhum pouco demonstrar como curtiram o cap, e criticas construtivas sempre bem vindas. Ate o próximo, prometo não demorar com ele. E obrigada Deh por confiar mais uma vez em mim.

**Nota da Autora: **Roubei algumas coisinhas desse primeiro capítulo do livro "Coração Ferido", da lindíssima Chelsea Cain. Então qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência, haha. Essa história estava estacionada há séculos no meu PC, e apenas recentemente decidi dar continuação a ela. O segundo capítulo já está prontíssimo, só esperando para ser postado. Quero dedicar essa história a Mila, porque foi por causa dela – mesmo indiretamente – que resolvi voltar a escrevê-la. Se você leu, antes de colocar em Alert ou Favoritar, deixe uma review, por favor. Não machuca, por incrível que pareça.


	2. Chapter 2

As flores brotam e morrem.  
>As estrelas brilham, mas um dia se apagarão.<br>Tudo morre. A Terra, o Sol, a Via Láctea e até mesmo todo esse universo não é exceção.  
>Comparado a isso, a vida do homem é tão breve e fugidia quanto o piscar de um olho.<br>Nesse curto instante, os homens nascem, riem, choram, lutam, sofrem, festejam, lamentam, odeiam pessoas e amam outras.  
>Tudo é transitório, e em seguida todos caem no sono eterno chamado morte.<p>

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco** **—** _Além do Orgulho_. (Saga de Hades)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II – Entre Amigos e Inimigos.<strong>

"Você está bem?" Draco ouviu a voz de Blaise Zabini a seu lado e não pode deixar de sorrir. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que conseguia dar em semanas.

"Estou." A resposta não era uma verdade por inteira. Mas ele se sentia bem _agora_, sabendo que o amigo estava lá. Era algo tão patético, mas era verdade. Não era como a companhia do pai, que o deixava desconfortável. Blaise estava lá porque queria estar. Estava lá por opção e porque gostava de Draco.

Era reconfortante.

"Conversei com Pansy ontem à noite." ele comentou de repente. Ajeitou-se melhor no banco de mármore do jardim e seguiu o olhar do amigo para o céu. Um céu azul escuro, onde a lua cheia brilhava parcialmente encoberta por algumas nuvens. O ar cheirava a flores. Flores que estavam preenchendo quase todos os cantos do jardim.

"Como ela está?"

"Puta da vida" respondeu, rindo-se. "Você precisava ver, Draco. Ela ameaçou ir até o Ministério e lançar uma imperdoável no Ministro." O loiro balançou a cabeça sorrindo de leve. Era tão do feitio de Pansy algo assim. Mesmo não estando lá no momento, quase podia formar a imagem em sua cabeça.

"Como conseguiu impedi-la?"

"Disse que daríamos um jeito _dentro da lei_." Falou virando o rosto para Draco. "Ela disse que vai vir visitá-lo."

"Eu fiquei surpreso por ainda não ter vindo." Confessou, enfrentando o olhar do amigo pela primeira vez naquela noite. "Como andam as coisas para o casamento de vocês?"

"Perfeitamente normais." Blaise suspirou e se espalhou pelo banco. "Ela é impossível. Eu disse que não quero uma festa e mesmo assim ela está organizando uma. E sabe qual o pior?" Draco fez que não com a cabeça. "Convidou quase todo mundo mágico. Pelo menos o que sobrou dele..."

Draco riu e imitou o amigo, encostando as costas no mármore duro e ficando de um jeito nada elegante no banco.

"Como se você não a conhecesse, Blaise." Disse com certo divertimento, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu pensei que ela tivesse algum juízo, Draco." Ele respondeu indignado. "Eu estou a ponto de enlouquecer. Ela é completamente maluca."

"Onde está a parte do _perfeitamente normais_?" O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e Blaise fez uma careta.

"Como se existisse algo normal com Pansy no meio."

Draco riu e fechou os olhos. O cheiro de flores estava mais forte agora.

"Sinto falta dela..." Murmurou Draco. Blaise sabia que não era mais de Pansy que ele estava falando e respirou fundo.

"Eu sei." O negro sorriu fracamente, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do loiro, tentando passar algum consolo mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Sentia-se tão impotente nesses momentos que doía. "Eu sei, Draco." Repetiu.

"É tão injusto..." Ele sussurrou debilmente, sentindo lágrimas, que ele sabia que não derramaria, queimarem seus olhos.

"Shh, está tudo bem..." Blaise passou os braços por baixo dos do loiro, puxando-o para um abraço. Draco afundou o nariz na curva de seu pescoço, tentando controlar as lágrimas. "Tudo bem, Draco."

Blaise suspirou antes de colocar uma das mãos no cabelo macio do loiro. Ele sabia que esse momento iria chegar, uma hora ou outra. O momento em que Draco falaria da mãe e se _machucaria_. Porque _doía_. E, Deus, ele sabia o quanto doía.

"Porque você ainda insiste em ficar aqui?" Perguntou quando o amigo finalmente conseguiu colocar suas emoções em ordem novamente. "Não é saudável."

"Eu gosto daqui." Respondeu Draco, sua respiração batendo contra seu pescoço. Blaise o puxou mais forte contra si.

"Mas ficar _apenas aqui_ não te faz bem." O corpo dele ondulou de leve com uma risada. "Estou falando sério." Repreendeu o negro.

"Eu sei." Expirando lentamente, Draco continuou. "Eu não te contei uma coisa..."

"Draco, você tem visita." A voz de Lucius Malfoy o interrompeu e Draco levantou o rosto que, minutos antes, estava enterrado contra o pescoço de Blaise. Parado ao lado de seu pai, com uma expressão fechada, estava Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry se dizia, novamente, que aquela era uma péssima idéia.<p>

Mas agora já estava ali, parado em frente à Lucius Malfoy. Era como se voltasse a ter novamente quinze anos de idade e ele fosse o homem que estava atrás de uma profecia para Voldemort, em uma sala proibida do Ministério da Magia.

Talvez devesse ter tentado encurralar Draco na saída do Ministério, mas o problema é que raramente se encontrava com Malfoy por lá. Ele tinha o dom de conseguir ser invisível quando queria. E mesmo sendo Harry Potter ele não poderia entrar no Departamento dos Mistérios e ordenar vê-lo. Se fizesse, seria preso antes que conseguisse colocar em palavras o que viera fazer, ainda mais quando Quinn já estava no limite com ele. Gostava muito de seu emprego para jogá-lo pela janela sem motivos.

"A que devo a surpresa de sua visita, Potter?" A voz arrastada, idêntica a do filho, chegou a seus ouvidos e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Preciso falar com Draco." Respondeu, sentindo-se ligeiramente feliz por ter vindo de farda. Ele parecia mais ameaçador usando-a. Ou pelo menos achava isso.

"O que quer com meu filho?"

"É particular."

Harry observou a expressão impassível no rosto aristocrático. Os mesmos lábios, nariz e olhos de Draco. Perguntou-se se a forma de se vestir era uma tradição familiar. A roupa que o Patriarca Malfoy usava era fechada até o pescoço. Idênticas as que sempre via o loiro usar.

"Só espero que seja boas notícias. Draco não está em condições de ouvir lamentações no momento. Se está aqui para pedir desculpas por não ter conseguido fazer nada, peço que se retire imediatamente, Potter."

Harry ouviu a declaração de Lucius sem se abalar. Já o enfrentava mais vezes do que gostaria, e por isso estava acostumado a ouvi-lo com uma indiferença polida. Ele era conhecido por sempre tentar interferir em assuntos ministeriais, mesmo não tendo mais a mesma reputação de antes, e por isso Harry aprendeu a simplesmente ouvir o que ele falava a ignorar imediatamente. Sorriu e apenas balançou um pouco a cabeça enquanto juntava as mãos nas costas.

"O assunto que quero tratar com seu filho não envolve desculpas, mas é particular." Harry disse com displicência e segurança. "E estou com pressa, se você não se importar..."

Lucius parecia ter vontade de expulsar Harry de sua casa, mas o moreno sabia que ele não faria algo assim. Se a guerra lhe ensinara alguma coisa, foi que Lucius, apesar de seu jeito sempre superior e arrogante, prezava a família acima de dinheiro, poder ou vingança. E ele já perdera a esposa para a mulher com quem Draco estava destinado a se casar. O orgulho era o último dos problemas daquela família, e ele sabia disso. Malfoy nunca fora burro, e não começaria a ser agora.

O loiro mais velho o olhou demoradamente. Um olhar que não transparecia nada, apenas interesse e certa curiosidade amistosa. Então fez um gesto para que Harry o seguisse por um corredor.

A Mansão Malfoy era gigantesca. Com mais portas que Harry poderia contar. Havia muitos quadros, muitas estátuas e muitos objetos decorativos e impecavelmente organizados e polidos. Harry nunca entenderia o que levava alguém a comprar uma casa tão grande se não usava nem metade dos cômodos, e nem gostaria de imaginar quantos elfos domésticos trabalhavam ali. Hermione, em seu lugar, arrumaria um jeito de visitar a cozinha da mansão para tentar causar uma rebelião entre eles.

Lembrou-se de Dobby, um ex empregado de Lucius Malfoy, e de como o libertara. Uma pequena pontinha de orgulho nasceu em seu peito, algo que lembrava muito euforia. Saber que vencera o homem a sua frente lhe dava uma satisfação mórbida.

Quando finalmente chagaram ao grande jardim onde Harry imaginava que Draco estava, seguiu o olhar de Lucius até um dos bancos distribuídos pelo local.

"Draco, você tem visita." Anunciou Lucius, e Harry observou impassível Draco afastar o rosto do pescoço de Blaise Zabini para olhá-lo. Seu nariz e olhos estavam vermelhos, seus cílios úmidos. Draco definitivamente estava chorando.

Por um momento, se viu em seu lugar há vários anos, quando usou o ombro de Hermione para desabafar sobre a dor que sentia após a guerra. Era difícil conseguir paz ao lembrar de todas as pessoas que havia perdido. Era uma dor tão forte que chegava a ser sufocante. Saber que demoraria anos até finalmente conseguir respirar normalmente, sem o peso de tantas mortes em seus ombros era quase desesperador. Era como olhar para Draco e ver a si mesmo, mas por dores e desesperos diferentes.

Nunca gostara do loiro. Ele era arrogante demais, briguento e infantil demais. Sua língua era afiada, e seu humor era distorcido. Mas ele abandonara Voldemort antes que ele caísse, e arriscou a própria vida mais de uma vez pela Ordem da Fênix.

Talvez ele soubesse que era a única maneira de sobreviver, juntando-se ao lado do bem. Talvez o peso do que teria que fazer, em seu sexto ano, fosse forte demais para que conseguisse agüentar.

Draco era fraco. Ele era fraco demais para encarar a realidade do que o esperava sendo um Comensal. Era horrível demais, _forte_ demais. Harry sabia que talvez demorasse meses, talvez anos, até que finalmente entendesse que havia feito o certo. Era cruel pensar assim, mas o moreno sabia que ser seqüestrado por três meses e torturado até quase a morte o havia feito crescer como pessoa, e enxergar as coisas de uma maneira diferente. Uma maneira mais justa e correta.

Draco o olhou e tentou disfarçar as lágrimas, limpando os olhos e pigarreando. Olhou para Blaise antes de se levantar do banco e acenar de leve para Harry com a cabeça.

"Olá, Potter." Disse cordialmente e sua voz saiu firme. Harry lhe retribuiu o cumprimento e Blaise levantou-se em seguida.

"Já estou de saída, Draco." Despediu, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do loiro e apertando de leve antes de ir embora.

Lucius o acompanhou até a saída e ambos ficaram sozinhos. Apenas o barulho dos pássaros e do vento contra as folhas quebrava o silêncio.

"Se você veio aqui para me dizer que não conseguiu fazer nada em relação ao casamento, eu não quero nenhum pedido de desculpa, fui claro? Eu não preciso delas."

Harry ficou imaginando como alguém poderia ser tão parecido com o pai. Talvez estivesse na genética.

"Eu não vim aqui pedir desculpas." Disse lentamente, aproximando-se mais do loiro para sentar no banco. Draco hesitou antes de sentar a seu lado. "Eu conversei com o ministro." Explicou, omitindo deliberadamente o fato de também ter falado com o curandeiro que o atendeu quando foi internado em estado quase terminal em St. Mungus. "Ele disse que não vai permitir que você escape da lei."

Draco não disse nada, apenas o encarou ao fim da declaração de maneira fria e indiferente, mas suas mãos ficaram ligeiramente tremulas, Harry reparou quando ele afastou uma mexa de cabelo dos olhos. Os olhos claros fitaram distraidamente um ponto no outro lado do jardim.

"Eu já imaginava isso." Draco disse resignadamente. "Nem você pode mandar no ministério, Potter. Mas era minha única esperança, então me agarrei nisso."

"O que você pretende fazer?" Harry perguntou delicadamente, tentando fazer a voz soar firme e sem nenhum tipo de piedade. Draco o encarou nos olhos antes de dar de ombros.

"Eu não sei, mas não me casarei com ela. Azkaban me parece muito mais atraente." Explicou com displicência, colocando as mãos dentro do casaco de frio. Harry encarou seu perfil por algum tempo, observando a maneira como seus contornos brilhavam contra o luar e a pequena saliência do osso do nariz.

"Há uma maneira de escapar do casamento com Lauren McFly sem ser preso." O moreno declarou, odiando-se internamente. Não queria ter que jogar sua liberdade ao vento por causa de alguém que passou metade da vida odiando, mas seu complexo de herói falava mais alto. Ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir a noite se não fizesse isso. Nunca mais teria paz.

O loiro o olhou novamente, e havia um pequeno brilho de emoção em seus olhos tempestuosos.

"E qual é?" Perguntou por fim, ainda encarando-o.

Harry imaginou qual era a maneira mais fácil de lhe dizer aquilo. Imaginou se ele aceitaria ou não. Por um momento, desejou que recusasse, e se sentiu ligeiramente egoísta por isso. Era sobre o sofrimento de alguém que estava falando. Precisavam ficar casados por apenas um ano, e então cada um seguiria sua vida da maneira que quisesse.

"Quinn me deu a alternativa de casar com você, então ficará livre do casamento com McFly."

O brilho que se instalara nos olhos de Malfoy sumiu, e seus ombros caíram antes que ele encostasse as costas no mármore do banco. Ele suspirou e sua respiração formou uma pequena fumaça branca no ar, que rapidamente evaporou.

"Porque você veio me falar isso, Potter? É alguma vingança pra você? Deve ser bom saber que é o único que conseguiria me livrar disso, não?"

Harry franziu o cenho com as palavras carregadas de rancor que ouviu de Draco. Ele realmente pensava que o moreno só falara aquilo para poder jogar em sua cara que poderia salvá-lo se quisesse? Ele não faria algo assim nem com o pior inimigo. Era crueldade demais.

"Eu não estou falando isso, Malfoy." Disse com uma calma que não possuía, fechando os olhos com um suspiro. "Eu estou dizendo que estou disposto a me casar com você."

Pela primeira vez Harry percebeu que havia conseguido deixar Malfoy sem palavras. Ele estava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, e sua declaração demorou algum tempo até fazer sentido para o loiro, que o olhou como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

"Você está falando sério? Está realmente disposto a casar comigo depois de conseguir um certificado em que se livrou dessa lei?" Perguntou com incredulidade, mantendo os olhos fixos na figura fardada que sentava displicente sobre o banco. Harry apenas assentiu inexpressivo, e não conseguiu achar palavras apropriadas para respondê-lo, então permaneceu em silêncio.

Malfoy desviou os olhos de seu rosto e voltou a encarar um ponto fixo em frente, parecendo absorto em pensamentos. Harry percebeu que havia uma pequena faísca de esperança em seus gestos, algo como alívio, e soube que ele aceitaria a proposta. Deveria estar desesperado demais para aceitar algo tão louco quanto o que era proposto.

"Você é gay?" Perguntou para Harry, que riu de uma pergunta tão boba em circunstâncias que iam muito além de preferências sexuais.

"Não, eu não sou. E você?" Questionou, sem realmente querer saber a resposta. Draco apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, e Harry percebeu que para ele isso também não parecia ser um problema.

"Nós teremos que dormir juntos, você sabe, não é?" Indagou o loiro daquela mesma maneira evasiva, observando a reação de Harry.

"É um problema pra você?" Rebateu, fazendo-o semicerrar os olhos e estalar a língua após algum tempo.

"Não exatamente, mas você sabe que o Ministério administrará de perto nossa relação e se certificará de que estamos tomando poção para fertilidade masculina, certo?"

A idéia de ter um filho com Malfoy não era algo que Harry apreciava. Fora por esse motivo, os filhos, que se recusara terminantemente a casar. Não achava que estava psicologicamente preparado para ter uma criança, e tinha receios de que não conseguisse ser um bom pai. Mas agora não era um momento para pensar sobre isso. Não quando a vida de alguém estava em jogo.

Porque Lauren McFly gostaria de casar com Malfoy? Era óbvio que alguma coisa obscura estava por trás disso. Não havia alternativas. Estava em um beco sem saída, em que a única alternativa era se juntar a Malfoy.

"Eu sei. É uma conseqüência que eu estou disposto a fazer." Disse algum tempo depois, sabendo que era uma afirmação falsa. Queria sim ter filhos, mas não de Malfoy, e não agora.

"Eu sei que você não quer isso," Malfoy começou a falar quase delicadamente, como se estivesse com medo de que Harry pudesse mudar de idéia "mas é apenas por um ano. Se nós não tivermos filhos até lá, tudo o que precisamos fazer é assinar papéis e estaremos afastados um do outro."

"Mas e se tivermos filhos, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou olhando para ele. Sabia que estava sendo precipitado, uma vez que nem haviam se casado ainda, mas queria deixar as coisas claras desde já. "Se tivermos filhos, eu ficarei com eles."

Os lábios de Draco se repartiram de leve, parecendo surpreso com o que lhe fora dito. Harry sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas não podia deixar que um filho seu crescesse perto de Lucius Malfoy, ou do próprio Draco. Apesar do que acontecera antes da queda de Voldemort, o moreno sempre pensaria em Lucius Malfoy como alguém cruel e sem coração. E em Draco como uma pessoa manipulável.

"Mas eles serão meus filhos também!" Exclamou piscando de leve. "O que você está propondo é quase cruel."

"Eu não acho que você e seu pai serão uma boa influência para uma criança, mas não estou dizendo que te proibirei de vê-los. Apenas quero deixar claro que elas morarão comigo quando nos separarmos." Esclareceu, percebendo que Draco parecia um pouco mais aliviado agora.

"Eu entendo seu ponto de vista." Disse com calma, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos muito loiros. "E eu aceito. Mas com sorte, talvez não tenhamos filhos."

Harry apenas assentiu e percebeu que não havia mais motivos para alongar a conversa.

"Conversarei com Quinn e direi o que decidimos." Disse para Malfoy, que apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância. Harry se levantou.

"Bom, vou indo agora." Disse um pouco sem jeito, passando a mão pela farda de auror um pouco amassada. Draco se levantou também e o acompanhou até a saída do jardim, e antes que Harry saísse, o segurou pelo braço.

"Obrigado." Disse, olhando-o nos olhos. "Eu _sabia_ que você daria um jeito nisso."

Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu delicadamente, forçando um sorriso e saindo pela porta. Sabia que Draco estava tentando ser agradável apenas por que estava salvando sua vida, mas mesmo assim notou que havia algo de diferente nele. Algo como mais emoção, mais _dor_.

Mesmo sentindo falta dos pais, Harry nunca os conhecera e aprendera a viver sem eles. De algum jeito, era menos doloroso dessa forma. Mas Draco convivera com o amor da mãe desde o nascimento, adolescência e início da vida adulta. Perde-la deveria ter sido insuportavelmente doloroso.

Harry se sentiu momentaneamente triste pelo loiro, mas estava fazendo algo por ele ajudando-o a se livrar do casamento.

_Apenas um ano_, disse a si mesmo com um suspiro, _vai passar rápido_.

* * *

><p>"Você aceitou <em>o quê<em>?" Ron exclamou perplexo, largando o prato que lavava na pia com estrépito e jogando um pano de prato de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa após secar as mãos. "Você ouviu isso, Hermione? Ele aceitou se casar com Draco Malfoy!" Exclamou novamente, parecendo ainda mais perplexo e esperando a mesma reação da esposa. "Você só pode estar brincando!"

Hermione que estava sentada pacientemente no sofá ao lado de Harry, apenas balançou um pouco a cabeça e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do amigo, como se lhe oferecesse conforto. Harry sorriu de leve, a cabeça girando um pouco com tantas decisões tomadas em um espaço curtíssimo de tempo.

"Harry fez o que achou certo, Ron." Hermione disse com delicadeza, mas mesmo assim determinada. Olhou para o marido com cara feia antes de levantar e pegar o prato que Ron abandonara para enxaguar. "Eu te disse que ele estava sendo obrigado a se casar com Lauren McFly, não disse?"

"Mas mesmo assim..." Começou Ron exasperado, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para Harry. "Ele merece isso, Harry. Passou metade da vida sendo um filho da puta ingrato."

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de raiva e Ron pareceu arrependido do que falara, afundando na poltrona com um suspiro.

"Olha, eu entendo que você tem essa mania de sempre querer salvar o mundo, até as pessoas más, mas você precisa parar com isso, Harry." Ron continuou após alguns segundos de silêncio, sendo quebrado apenas pelo barulho da água contra a louça que Hermione lavava. "Draco fez por merecer e você sabe disso."

"Eu não sei de nada, Ron." Harry falou cansado. Soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça um pouco, tentando clarear os pensamentos. "O que eu sei é que não o deixaria nessa situação. Eu sabia que iria aceitar a sugestão de Quinn no momento em que ele a sugeriu. É o único jeito."

"Mas estamos falando de ficar preso à Malfoy por um ano. Conviver com ele. Falar com ele. _Transar_ com ele e talvez ter um _filho_ dele." Essas eram coisas que Harry não queria se lembrar e Ron às jogava em sua cara sem a menor piedade. Hermione desligou a torneira e interferiu na conversa antes que o moreno resolvesse ir embora.

"Você às vezes é tão extremista, Ronald" disse a morena para o marido, sentando-se graciosamente no sofá em que estivera minutos antes ao lado de Harry. "Eu conheço Draco, trabalho com ele todos os dias, e posso dizer com todas as letras que ele mudou e não é mais a mesma pessoa de antes." Virando-se para Harry, continuou: "Eu sei que deve ser muito complicado pra você conseguir aceitar essa situação, mas está fazendo o certo."

"Mas você têm que entender que de uma maneira ou de outra terá que fazer sexo com ele, e está preparado para isso? Eu li todo o possível sobre essa nova lei quando descobri a situação do Draco, tentando descobrir algum furo para que conseguisse livrá-lo, mas não achei nada. E o Ministério da Magia lança feitiços no casal para que eles não tentem ser _espertinhos_ e não manter relações sexuais."

"Como são esses feitiços? Eles aumentam a libido da pessoa?"

Hermione riu.

"Claro que não, Harry. Homens têm a libido lá em cima, se fizessem isso seria catastrófico. Eu não sei exatamente como funciona, mas a relação sexual tem que acontecer pelo menos uma vez por semana, caso não aconteça, eles descobrem por meio do feitiço." Explicou ela.

"Você está mesmo disposto a fazer sexo com Malfoy?" Ron perguntou para Harry, que deu de ombros.

"Não é o fim do mundo, Ron. E é apenas uma vez por semana. E é sexo, não pode ser _tão_ ruim assim, mesmo que seja com outro homem."

Harry realmente não acreditava nisso, mas não queria expor sua opinião para o amigo e ouvir mais algumas horas sobre os motivos pelo qual estava sendo idiota por tomar uma atitude dessas. Dormir com Malfoy não o agradava em absoluto e tinha receio de pensar sobre o que aconteceria quando estivessem casados e sob quatro paredes. Mas era a única solução que conseguira, e ela tinha que funcionar.

"Preciso dizer que Draco Malfoy é absolutamente deslumbrante." Hermione disse para Harry, e apesar do moreno perceber que ela não estava mentindo, sabia que apenas falara aquilo para provocar Ron, que ficou com as orelhas perigosamente vermelhas. "Muitas mulheres do Ministério estavam torcendo para que ele se interessasse por elas. Ficarão definitivamente decepcionadas quando descobrirem que ele se casará com um _homem_."

Ron não disse nada, apenas soltou uma exclamação de nojo e se jogou no sofá, ignorando-a. Hermione balançou a cabeça e girou os olhos, virando-se para Harry novamente.

"Você está fazendo o que é certo." Ela repetiu baixinho para que apenas ele ouvisse. "É apenas um ano. Depois disso, vocês dois estarão livres um do outro."

Harry assentiu e fez força para conseguir sorrir. Colocou a mão sobre a dela, que afagava seu braço carinhosamente. Com um suspiro que balançou os cabelos cacheados de Hermione, falou:

"Só espero que eu não me arrependa disso, Mione. Estou abrindo mão da minha liberdade por um ano para viver com ele e ajudá-lo."

"Você não vai se arrepender de salvar a vida de alguém. Prepararei tudo para a oficialização do casamento, tudo bem? Sem festas. Tentarei ser discreta para que o menor número possível de pessoas saiba sobre vocês dois."

Harry assentiu, derrotado, e lançou um olhar demorado para a amiga.

"Obrigada pelo apoio. Não sei o que faria sem você."

Hermione sorriu, corando um pouco antes de gesticular com uma das mãos para dizer que não era nada. Harry lançou um olhar para Ron, que estava sentado no sofá com uma carranca de mau humor, e em seguida voltou a olhar para a amiga.

"Ele mereceu." Ela disse displicentemente, dando de ombros. "Ele é muito egoísta às vezes."

Harry, intimamente, concordou com a amiga. Ron era egoísta às vezes. O moreno, mas do que Hermione, sabia disso, já que trabalhavam como aurores juntos. Ron nunca se arriscava totalmente. Ele sempre tinha um pé atrás quando precisava salvar alguém que não conhecia arriscando a própria vida. Harry, entretanto, sempre acabava fazendo isso. Ele sempre conseguia fazer o impossível, e já perdera a conta de quantas vezes quase morreu nessa carreira, e era auror há apenas dois anos.

Mas o moreno aceitou os riscos no mesmo momento que vestiu a farda. E gostava de seu trabalho. Gostava de dormir a noite sabendo que ajudara a salvar uma vida. Era bom, _reconfortante_. Sabia que era viciado em adrenalina, em quebrar regras, em sempre pôr o bem dos outros acima do seu, mas eram coisas que já aprendera a conviver, e sabia que não conseguiria mudar da noite pro dia, mas estava trabalhando nisso.

Daria uma pequena pausa, e voltaria a pensar mais em si assim que terminasse seu casamento com Malfoy. Era apenas um ano. Um ano voava.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson olhou perplexa para o melhor amigo antes de cair no sofá da Mansão Malfoy com uma exclamação chocada. Blaise, ao seu lado, estava com os lábios partidos em incredulidade.<p>

"Você só pode estar brincando!" A morena exclamou após a surpresa inicial, sentando-se na beirada do sofá e inclinando-se para mais perto de Draco. "Harry Potter? Estamos falando do _mesmo_ Harry Potter? Harry _James_ Potter? Salvador do Mundo Bruxo? Queridinho do Dumbledore? Auror no Ministério da Magia?"

"Esse mesmo." Concordou Draco, e Pansy soltou um gritinho histérico, olhando para ele fixamente, como se esperasse achar alguma coisa anormal em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Exasperou-se fazendo uma careta. Pansy nada disse, apenas desviou o olhar para o namorado, esperando-o dizer alguma coisa.

"Draco, você tem certeza que essa é uma boa idéia?" Perguntou o negro, levemente hesitante. Draco soltou um muxoxo e encostou-se no estofado do sofá, cruzando as pernas.

"Ele está se sacrificando por mim, Blaise, é claro que eu tenho certeza. Também não estou nada feliz com a idéia de casar com ele, mas é minha única opção." Explicou para os amigos em tom decisivo, sem querer se prolongar mais. "Minha única esperança é que ele não desista dessa loucura. Eu não sei o que faria se ele desistisse."

Pansy assentiu um pouco mais controlada e sentou-se ao lado do amigo no outro sofá, colocando um dos braços em volta de seu corpo. Sabia que ele odiava quando ficava vulnerável na frente de outras pessoas, e mesmo com os amigos, ainda era difícil para ele soltar completamente suas emoções.

Demorou algum tempo até que ele, delicadamente, afastasse-a. "Estou bem." Disse, forçando um sorriso.

Blaise torceu os lábios e sentou-se do outro lado, colocando uma das mãos em seus ombros.

"Estamos aqui, tudo bem? Iremos espancar Potter caso ele faça alguma merda com você."

"Isso aí, amor! Iremos quebrar ele inteirinho." Concordou Pansy com voracidade, passando confiança para Draco através das palavras.

O loiro riu um pouco, seu corpo sacudindo de leve, e revirou os olhos em descrença. Harry Potter acabaria com os dois sem muito esforço, mas era reconfortante saber que tinha os amigos para alegrá-lo em um momento como aquele.

"O que seu pai disse sobre isso?" Blaise indagou após um tempo, e Pansy franziu o cenho, virando-se para olhar o loiro com interesse. "Ele aceitou tudo sem reclamar?"

"Ele disse que eu seria tolo se não aceitasse." Draco explicou suspirando e fechando os olhos. "Disse que não há motivos para ser orgulhoso. Não quando estou sendo coagido por uma _mulher_."

Pansy indignou-se, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito teatralmente, olhando para Draco com expressão carregada.

"Então quer dizer que um homem não pode ser coagido por uma _mulher_? Tudo bem que McFly não é uma mulher normal, mas mesmo assim..."

"Pansy!" Censurou Blaise, olhando feio para a namorada. A garota fechou a boca e mordeu o lábio inferior, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com expressão emburrada. E era óbvio que ela queria falar mais alguma coisa, entretanto manteve-se calada. "Ele tem razão, Draco. É a única maneira, e seria tolo não aceitar."

Draco assentiu com o olhar perdido.

"Eu estava pensando em mandar uma coruja pra ele... Não quero parecer desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo estou morrendo de medo que ele desista." Confessou Draco, e fixou o olhar no amigo em busca de respostas. Blaise suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Você precisa ficar calmo" aconselhou o negro, e Draco respirou fundo antes de assentir mais uma vez, acalmando aos poucos a inquietação que se apossava dele. "Pelo que conheço de Potter, ele não é do tipo que rompe compromissos. Você só precisa esperar e ser paciente. Você não disse que ele foi conversar com Shacklebolt? Ele é Ministro da Magia, não deve ser assim tão fácil marcar uma hora na agenda."

"Ele é Harry Potter." Draco resmungou contrariado. "Já faz três dias."

"Draco, querido, Blaise tem razão." Intrometeu-se Pansy, colocando-se ao lado do noivo. "Você precisa ter paciência. Ele é Harry Potter! Ele não conseguiria dormir a noite sabendo que deixou alguém que depende dele na mão. Ele é _bom menino_ demais pra isso."

Draco gemeu, afundou na poltrona e suspirou. Só esperava que os amigos tivessem razão.

O loiro não sabia o que faria caso Potter desistisse do casamento. Sabia que ele não queria isso, mas não conseguia sentir-se egoísta aceitando o pedido, como sabia que estava sendo. Passou muito tempo sendo dessa maneira para começar a se importar agora, quando _realmente_ valia à pena. Estava com as mãos atadas, e Potter poderia ter omitido a conversa com Kings se não fosse tão bom garoto, como Pansy dissera. Mas se ele era idiota o suficiente para se casar com alguém que não gostava, quem era Draco para não se aproveitar da situação?

Estava desesperado, e todos que o rodeavam sabiam disso. Por isso a decisão de Draco não pegou ninguém de surpresa. Apenas a pessoa que estava envolvida em todo o problema foi surpreendente.

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter casados. Quem diria?

* * *

><p>Harry passou algum tempo do lado de fora da Mansão Malfoy esperando alguém atendê-lo. O problema era que todos pareciam estar fazendo-o de idiota. Marcara uma audiência com Kings para acertar o acordo de casamento e precisava falar com Malfoy antes para que conversassem sobre algumas coisas, mas achou que seria insensível de sua parte se conversassem por cartas ou por pó de flu. Portanto, acabou em frente à sua casa.<p>

Finalmente um Elfo-Doméstico apareceu e apressou-se a abrir a porta ao ver quem era. Harry estava tão irritado que nem lhe agradeceu, o que teria ofendido Hermione profundamente, e apenas apressou-se a entrar e logo deu de cara com Lucius Malfoy esperando-o com a expressão impassível de sempre. Com um suspiro longo andou até ele.

"Desculpe a demora para atendê-lo, mas nossos detectores estão com problemas, precisamos reenfeitiçá-los." Disse Lucius cordialmente. Harry forçou um sorriso.

"Preciso falar com Draco em particular." Harry disse sem paciência para ser sociável. Lucius assentiu, torcendo o lábio inferior com a falta de educação e fez um gesto para Harry acompanhá-lo.

"Draco estava esperando sua visita." Lucius disse, e Harry se perguntou se ele estava tentando quebrar o silêncio ou fazê-lo se sentir culpado pela demora em contatá-lo. "Pensou que houvesse desistido do casamento." Enquanto Harry seguia pelos corredores intermináveis da Mansão, franziu o cenho.

"Ele contou sobre o casamento?" Questionou um pouco surpreso. Imaginava que o loiro não fosse contar isso para ninguém, muito menos para o pai. Era humilhante até para ele, que só estava ajudando, admitir que iria se casar com um homem com quem tinha inimizade desde pequeno.

"Claro, Potter. Sou pai dele." Falou como se fosse óbvio, fazendo Harry cerrar os pulsos por ser taxado como ignorante. "Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso, nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer algo tão... _generoso_."

Harry desejou que Lucius parasse de falar.

"Meus atos generosos realmente são quase escassos." Ironizou, rodando os olhos quando sabia que o loiro não estava olhando.

Lucius lhe lançou um olhar demorado antes de parar abruptamente em frente a uma porta que Harry imaginou ser o quarto de Draco. Ele bateu algumas vezes.

"Draco, Potter está aqui para vê-lo."

Houve um grande estrondo do lado de dentro, como se alguma coisa caísse no chão, e em seguida silêncio. Harry franziu o cenho antes de a porta ser aberta por Draco, que se vestia casualmente, com calça de moletom e blusa branca. Era a primeira vez que o via sem roupas pretas.

"Potter!" Draco exclamou após Lucius ir embora, não sem antes lançar um olhar de censura para o filho quando notou seus cabelos desgrenhados. O loiro apenas torceu o nariz e não disse nada.

"Olá, Malfoy." Harry cumprimentou casualmente, entrando no quarto quando o loiro se afastou um pouco para lhe dar passagem.

O quarto era grande, espaçoso e pintado em um tom de cinza claro. Cama, closet, mesa de cabeceira, uma estante de livros e a porta do banheiro. Nada surpreendente. Imaginou o que havia caído no chão. "Marquei uma audiência com o Ministro, e Hermione me disse que seria mais fácil se decidíssemos algumas coisas agora, e não na frente de Kings.

Malfoy assentiu e se sentou na cama, sendo logo seguido por Harry, que se sentou a seu lado.

"É obrigatório morarmos juntos." Explicou, virando-se para encará-lo, não querendo demorar muito na visita. "Desculpe-me, mas não confio no seu pai e por isso acho que é melhor você se mudar para minha casa."

"Oh" Fez Draco, parecendo um pouco aborrecido. Mas logo em seguida suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Por mim tudo bem." Respondeu sem convicção, mas o moreno ignorou-o. Estava fazendo sacrifícios também.

"Acho que pouparia tempo se começasse a arrumar logo suas coisas, para que quando nos casarmos tudo já esteja lá."

"Okay." Concordou Draco suspirando. "Começarei amanhã mesmo."

"Ótimo." Exclamou Harry. Pensara que o loiro fosse fazer mais birra antes de finalmente ceder. Estava mais do que feliz por não ter que ouvir nenhum tipo de reclamação, porque de nenhuma maneira iria morar na Mansão Malfoy. "Também temos que decidir sobre nossos sobrenomes. Alguém vai ter que abrir mão do sobrenome por um ano."

"Se você pensa que eu vou retirar o Malfoy do meu nome, pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva, Potter!" Draco disse ameaçadoramente, pondo um fim no assunto. "Você sobreviverá sem o _Potter_. Meu sobrenome é a única coisa que tenho."

Harry suspirou novamente, e dessa vez não se enganou. Draco iria teimar em usar o sobrenome.

"Se você não ceder, eu me chamarei Harry Malfoy!" Disse Harry, tentando colocar algum senso na cabeça do _noivo_.

"O quê?" Perguntou com desdém. "Você deveria se sentir honrado por isso, e não falar como se fosse uma coisa ruim."

"Você se chamará Draco Potter, é um bom nome." Harry disse tentativamente. Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Nem pensar. Eu aceitei ir morar na sua casa, Potter, e abrir mão do luxo daqui. Mas não vou aceitar perder meu sobrenome." Draco falou com uma convicção que deixou Harry desarmado. "Se não aceitar, pode ir embora, sairei dessa situação do meu jeito."

O moreno se perguntou se o drama que ele fazia era proposital.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Ficamos com seu sobrenome." Cedeu Harry finalmente, suspirando. _Apenas um ano_, repetiu a si mesmo antes de voltar a olhá-lo.

Draco abriu um de seus sorrisinhos cínicos e parecia menos infeliz. Harry propositalmente havia deixado a pior pergunta por último, evitado-a o máximo possível. Draco pareceu perceber que ele estava hesitando, ou apenas notou a cor de suas bochechas, pois se inclinou para frente, parecendo curioso.

"Qual a próxima pergunta?" Indagou lentamente, olhando para o moreno atentamente. Harry pigarreou, limpando a garganta, e não conseguiu encará-lo nos olhos.

"Hermione achou melhor decidirmos quem será o passivo da relação, para informar a Kings quem terá que tomar a poção de fertilidade."

"Oh" Draco exclamou novamente, e Harry sentiu uma satisfação quase mórbida ao notar que ele também corara um pouco. Mas diferente de Harry, ele não desviou o olhar. "Bom, eu não me importo em ser o passivo. Acho que seria pedir muito de você caso não aceitasse isso."

"Olha," Harry falou após perceber que ele parecia levemente humilhado "se você se importar com isso, eu realmente não..."

"Pare, Potter." Cortou Draco, rodando os olhos. "Sim, eu definitivamente não me sinto confortável com isso, mas não é o fim do mundo. Algum de nós teria que fazer esse papel, e como sou eu que preciso de ajuda, é o certo a se fazer."

Harry pensou em como era irônico Malfoy ponderar sobre o que era certo, e assentiu. Estava aliviado por Draco ter aceitado a situação sem muitos problemas, porque realmente ainda tinha certo medo que ele recusasse ser o passivo e sobrasse para ele o papel. Era crescido demais para saber que não desistiria do casamento agora, não por algo tão bobo quanto à posição que cada um teria no sexo, e de maneira nenhuma queria que o loiro se sentisse humilhado. De um jeito ou de outro, Harry notou que aquilo aconteceria, mesmo que Draco guardasse o sentimento apenas pra si. Estava fazendo demais por ele, e ambos sabiam disso. Devia parar de se preocupar tanto com coisas minímas.

Suspirando, olhou para o loiro que parecia meio aéreo, olhando para um ponto fixo do quarto sem realmente enxergá-lo.

"Estou indo, então." Disse após pigarrear e chamar sua atenção. Draco o olhou e assentiu, levantando-se da cama e abrindo a porta. "A audiência é daqui a dois dias. Você pode ir até a seção dos Aurores quando terminar seu expediente?"

"Okay." Falou Draco, dando de ombros.

Harry fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça antes de sumir de vista, deixando Malfoy sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Era tarde quando Harry chegou em casa. Após falar com Malfoy, teve que voltar para o Ministério e fazer hora extra devido a sua pequena fugidinha. Infelizmente, Matthew, Chefe do Departamento, o pegara bem quando aparecia via Pó de Flu no átrio.<p>

Mesmo gostando do emprego, Harry muitas vezes se sentia sufocado e sem tempo para viver a própria vida. Deveria ser por esse motivo que não tinha uma namorada, ou qualquer relação estável com alguém. E agora iria se casar. Mas estava aliviado por não ter nenhum relacionamento, pois não saberia o que faria se tivesse. Dizer para ela que teriam que terminar a relação por um ano era pedir pelo término definitivo do namoro. Harry só esperava não se arrepender do que estava fazendo.

Largou a pasta, casaco e carteira sobre a mesa, e estava prestes a entrar no banheiro para tomar um banho quando a companhia tocou estridente.

O moreno não estava esperando ninguém, e raramente alguém aparecia em sua casa pela pela parte da frente, usavam sempre a lareira. Cansado, e preparado para expulsar quem quer que fosse, abriu a porta e se deparou com a mulher mais bonita que já havia visto na vida. Ela o olhou demoradamente, e então franziu os lábios rosados e carnudos em reflexão.

"Harry Potter?" Ela indagou com uma voz macia e melodiosa. Harry franziu o cenho, ainda impressionado.

A mulher não deveria ter mais que vinte e sete anos. Sua pele era pálida, seus lábios perfeitos e pintados de um rosa claro que a deixava parecendo uma boneca. Cílios longos e negros sombreavam olhos de um azul profundo. Ela o olhava com curiosidade, parecendo uma criança que acabara de ganhar um novo presente e não sabia qual utilidade tinha.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e assentiu.

"Sou eu."

"Olá, Sr. Potter." A mulher cumprimentou sorridente. Seus dentes eram perfeitamente alinhados e brancos. "Estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo. Sou Lauren McFly."

Os lábios de Harry se partiram de maneira inconsciente e sua cabeça rodou em descrença. Percebeu que deixara sua varinha em cima da mesa, junto ao resto de seus pertences, e o coração acelerou dentro do peito.

Aquela mulher era a culpada do sofrimento de Draco e quem matara Narcissa Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta<strong>: Aiiii cap cheio de pormenores não? Quem ai não esta ansioso pra ler a continuação? Se vc esta é bem simples, so deixar um review, fazer um autor feliz que assim ela posta rapidinho ^^ E eu aposto q a Lauren é uma vadia xD shaushuahsuah. Maltratou o nosso loirinho lindo. #pega o Dray no colo, e o Harry olha desconfiado pra Beta louca q adora o Draco# srsr

Ate o próximo cap.

**Nota da Autora**: O que acharam da Lauren? Ela é linda, não? Acham que ela é culpada ou é só delírio do Draco devido a tantas drogas que tomou? Mauahauaha. O que será que ela quer com o Harry? No próximo capítulo acaba o suspense e Draco e Harry vão se casar, e o que rola em seguida? Adianto que noite de núpcias é no capítulo quatro xD ambos, três e quatro, já estão devidamente escritos, então o próximo não vai demorar.

Muito obrigada mesmo a todas as pessoas que comentaram! Eu jamais esperaria assim tantos comentários positivos, e fiquei realmente feliz com cada um deles! E nem devia postar o capítulo agora, só quinta que vem, mas vocês foram tão lindos! *abraço coletivo*

**P.S.:** Talvez aurores são usem farda, mas acho tão sexy que não resisti! O mesmo vale pra Inomináveis. Sou culpada, tenho fetiche por homens fardados. E sobre os sobrenomes, achei melhor que um dos dois perdesse o sobrenome, porque aquilo de "Draco Potter-Malfoy ou Draco Malfoy-Potter" é bem chato pra mim. Não consegui ver o Draco aceitando perder o dele, porque ele tem um orgulho que só desse sobrenome! Então imaginei que o Harry aceitaria melhor isso.

E eu peguei mania de escrever N/As muito longas. Obrigada quem leu *.*

Respondendo aos reviews anônimos:

**FranRenata**: Eu sempre vou gostar mais do Draco do que do Harry. Ele realmente é um divo em qualquer circunstância. *.* Obrigada por comentar, e fico feliz que esteja gostando!  
><strong>Ane Marie<strong>: Oi, querida. Sempre fico muito feliz com seus comentários, e também por você acompanhar o que eu escrevo. Espero que também goste desse capítulo.  
><strong>Anabelly<strong>: Tem muitas fanfics boas em andamento no momento, linda, mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo elogio :* Não demorarei pra atualizar não, pode deixar. Já tenho cinco capítulos prontos e mais em andamento. Espero que continue gostando.  
><strong>Alexandra<strong>: Draco realmente é uma figura xD Sempre acho difícil caracterizá-lo, então fico feliz que você esteja gostando dele, rs. Obrigada pela review!


	3. Chapter 3

As flores brotam e morrem.  
>As estrelas brilham, mas um dia se apagarão.<br>Tudo morre. A Terra, o Sol, a Via Láctea e até mesmo todo esse universo não é exceção.  
>Comparado a isso, a vida do homem é tão breve e fugidia quanto o piscar de um olho.<br>Nesse curto instante, os homens nascem, riem, choram, lutam, sofrem, festejam, lamentam, odeiam pessoas e amam outras.  
>Tudo é transitório, e em seguida todos caem no sono eterno chamado morte.<p>

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco** **—** _Além do Orgulho_. (Saga de Hades)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III - Entre Mocinhos e Vilãs<strong>

Lauren McFly não parecia uma vilã. Por um momento pensou que Draco realmente estava tendo alucinações, mas nem por isso se deixou levar pelos instintos. Já se enganara mais vezes do que tinha orgulho de admitir, e enquanto convidava-a para entrar e se sentar na sala de estar, pegou a varinha e a guardou no bolso da calça, pronto para usá-la assim que necessário.

A mulher de cabelos longos e escuros se sentou graciosamente no sofá. Suas botas de salto alto faziam um barulho irritante sobre o piso de madeira e seu perfume adocicado preencheu o lugar rapidamente. Ela olhou para Harry algum tempo antes de umedecer os lábios com a língua e começar a falar.

"Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que perde tempo dando voltas." Disse em tom neutro, sem parecer aborrecida ou chateada, apenas levemente divertida. "Eu soube que você irá se casar com Draco Malfoy. Isso é verdade?"

Harry ponderou por alguns segundos se era melhor mentir, mas decidiu-se por dizer a verdade. Ela saberia uma hora ou outra, mas imaginou que demoraria até que acontecesse. As únicas pessoas que sabiam, por enquanto, era Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco e Lucius. Duvidava que qualquer um deles houvesse entrado em contato com ela.

"Sei que pode parecer surpreendente pra você, mas sim, é verdade. Iremos nos casar o mais rápido possível." Harry anunciou, sentando no sofá a sua frente. Ela cruzou as pernas e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, examinando-o minuciosamente e parecendo muito curiosa.

"Ele anda inventando mentiras sobre mim para os quatro cantos do mundo. Devo supor que é essa a razão do casamento de vocês? Ele tem medo que eu seja sua esposa?" Indagou Lauren. Sua voz era melodiosa e levemente cantada, com um sotaque interessante que era bastante carregado. Harry deduziu que ela passara algum tempo em outro país e ainda tentava se livrar da língua estrangeira.

"Lamento desapontá-la, mas você não tem nada a ver com a situação." Harry mentiu, e pela maneira como ela sorriu, parecia não acreditar em nenhuma palavra do moreno. Apesar da beleza radiante e dos olhos muito claros e penetrantes, ela não lhe inspirava confiança. Era uma beleza quase vulgar de tão intensa, que se tornava enjoativa aos poucos. Seus olhos curiosos e chamativos eram pouco sinceros, e brilhavam com uma leve malícia enquanto o fitava.

"Não me diga que vocês estão juntos porque se amam?" Ela exclamou divertida, e estalou a língua em descrença. "Draco é tão bobinho... Sempre se apaixona tão facilmente! Se eu fosse você, Sr. Potter, cancelaria esse casamento antes que seja tarde demais. Eu o recusei. Recusei o amor que ele sentia por mim, e olhe aonde chegamos! Draco me acusou de assassinato e tortura. Muito conveniente para ele, aproveitar-se da primeira chance para acabar comigo."

Harry odiou a maneira com ela falava: como se fosse superior. Ela lhe olhava fixamente, com a mesma curiosidade de antes, e sorria sem parar. O moreno começava a se sentir desconfortável na própria casa, e tudo o que queria era acabar de uma vez com aquele assunto.

"Quem sou eu para acusá-la de alguma coisa?" Questionou Harry, dando de ombros. Ele retribuiu o sorriso dela de maneira automática, disposto a não se deixar abalar. "Você foi inocentada, então devo julgar que é inocente. Mas acredite quando digo que você não tem nada a ver com meu casamento com Draco, pois é verdade. E não se preocupe, ele nem fala mais de você. Seja lá o que aconteceu entre vocês no passado, ele já esqueceu."

Pela primeira vez uma faísca de raiva pareceu brilhar nos olhos de Lauren, e sua beleza quase sobrenatural pareceu murchar um pouco. Mas qualquer vestígio de sua falta de controle rapidamente sumiu e ela voltou a sorrir de maneira quase infantil enquanto o olhava dentro dos olhos, como se conseguisse ler sua alma.

"Fico feliz em saber que ele já superou sua obsessão por mim, não era nenhum pouco saudável para ele." Lauren cantarolou, jogando os cabelos negros para trás. "Mas eu vim aqui para dizer que não há porque você se casar com ele para salvá-lo de mim, porque tudo o que ele declarou é mentira."

O moreno não sabia o que ela pretendia. Mas se tinha certeza de algo, era que agora mais do que nunca não deixaria que eles se casassem. Ela parecia estranhamente desprovida de sentimentos humanos, como se estivesse ligada ao piloto automático.

"Eu gosto muito do Draco, Sr. Potter..." Ela voltou a falar, agora sem sorrir e assumindo um comportamento sério. "Sou inocente e quero me casar com ele."

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou apenas por curiosidade, encarando-a. "Porque quer se casar com ele? Porque foi falar com o Ministro da Magia?"

"Porque, como disse, eu gosto muito dele. Acho que tudo o que ele quis, desde o começo, era chamar a atenção, e conseguiu. Passei três meses em Azkaban antes que me inocentassem. Essa é a nossa melhor chance de vivermos em paz. E será bom para ele. Draco é apaixonado por mim, Sr. Potter, por isso fez tudo o que fez."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, e percebeu que a mulher deveria ser mentalmente instável. Já vira coisas obscuras demais para ficar com medo de alguém como ela, e era o melhor auror do ministério da magia. Não seria dessa vez, e muito menos ela, que conseguiria assustá-lo. Já enfrentara Voldemort cara a cara vezes demais para se deixar intimidar agora.

"Sinto muito decepcioná-la, mas a data do nosso casamento já está marcada e nada que você fale nos fará mudar de idéia."

As bochechas de Lauren ficaram vermelhas, e Harry soube que não era vergonha, e sim raiva. Ela estava furiosa. Por um segundo pensou que a mulher fosse pular em cima dele, mas logo em seguida percebeu que ela não faria algo assim com Harry Potter. Seu nome carregava muito significado, e ela não parecia ser tola. Louca, sim, mas não tola.

"Tudo bem, Sr. Potter." Ela disse enquanto levantava-se do sofá e ajeitava a saia. O lançou mais um de seus sorrisos perfeitos enquanto se dirigia a porta. Harry a seguiu de perto para que não houvesse chances de ser atacado pelas costas. "Foi ótimo conhecê-lo."

"O prazer foi meu." Disse o moreno, tentando camuflar a ironia por trás das palavras.

"Você ainda pode mudar de idéia." Ela disse antes de lhe dar as costas e sumir de vista. O moreno apenas fechou a porta da antiga casa dos Black ao ouvir, bem distante, o som característico de aparatação.

A primeira coisa que fez, ao ver-se sozinho novamente, foi escrever uma carta para Hermione pedindo ajuda com feitiços de proteção. Agora que Draco se mudaria para lá, não podia deixar que Lauren batesse sua porta à hora que quisesse.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson era uma ex-sonserina que teve pais e parentes Comensais da Morte. Nunca pensou em se aliar a causa de Voldemort, mas não era por isso que virava as costas para ele. A morena não era boba, e não iria abandonar os pais como Draco fizera, pois seu destino não seria muito diferente do dele.<p>

Ser perseguida por uma legião de Comensais da Morte não lhe parecia muito atraente, mas sempre havia a possibilidade de que fosse insignificante demais para chamar a atenção de alguém. Mas Pansy Parkinson não era conhecida por agir impulsivamente como Grifinórios, ou pensar com o coração, como os Lufanos, e muito mesmo usar a inteligência, como os Corvinais. Se usasse a inteligência, iria seguir Draco quando ele se aliou a Ordem da Fênix, pois Voldemort era alguém fadado ao fracasso, cegado pela ira e vaidade.

Se olhasse para trás, saberia que reinados para o mal nunca duravam muito tempo. Precisava apenas ter paciência e rezar para que Voldemort não matasse nenhum de seus amigos enquanto aguardava sem mexer um dedo a seu favor. Ou contra.

Foi ao final do sétimo ano, quando Draco abandonara a escola ao ser descoberto como espião, que Pansy começou a conviver mais com Blaise Zabini. Diferente do que às pessoas pensavam os dois nunca tinham muito contato ou eram amigos. Apenas cumprimentos cordiais todas as manhãs e ocasionais conversas curtas e insignificantes. Mas o mundo estava em guerra. Pessoas estavam morrendo por todos os lados e tudo estava um caos completo. Sonserinos, como Pansy, eram raros. Mesmo que ela não pregasse as idéias de Voldemort, muitos o faziam. Mas Blaise, assim como Pansy, decidiram continuar neutros principalmente por Draco, ao fim da guerra. E foi pela amizade que ambos tinham com o loiro que criaram laços de convivência, tentando encontrar algum ponto para se sustentar ainda em Hogwarts.

Blaise Zabini era, acima de tudo, um amigo extremamente leal. Diferente do que todos frisavam, existia amizade na Sonserina. Um tipo de amizade não idealizada, que era diferente das dos Grifinórios (se você morrer, eu morro com você). Sonserinos não morreriam por ninguém, e sempre ficariam no lado mais conveniente. Por isso, mesmo torcendo por Draco e arrasado, Blaise jamais pensaria em se juntar à ele na Ordem. Eram semelhanças entre eles. Draco fora o principal motivo pelo qual eram noivos nos dias atuais.

Blaise era lindo. Pansy ainda hoje ficava impressionada pela beleza que o negro possuía. Não era uma beleza delicada, como a de Draco, ou selvagem, como a de Potter. Era uma beleza charmosa, com seu conjunto de olhos pidões e sorrisos fáceis. E o jeito dele enlouquecia Pansy! Desde a maneira como ele a olhava com o sorrisinho de lado, à maneira como ele cerrava os dentes e apertava os olhos quando estava irritado...

Trocaram o primeiro beijo ao fim da guerra, após encontrarem-se com Draco, e em seguida começaram um relacionamento sério. Não imaginava, naquela época, que tantas coisas aconteceriam e que acabaria noiva dele.

Conheceu Lauren McFly em uma festa no Ministério da Magia, ao fim da guerra. Fora uma festa memorável, em que Harry Potter enchera a cara e saíra no colo do amigo sardento. Pansy demorou algumas horas até controlar a crise de riso.

Lauren McFly chamava a atenção de todos, e era impossível não sentir inveja de sua beleza. Seu corpo era perfeito, seus seios redondos, cintura fina e pernas que dariam inveja a qualquer modelo. Seus cabelos eram negros e brilhosos e aparentavam ser extremamente sedosos. Ela sorria para todos e para ninguém ao mesmo tempo, e parecia dona do local, como se houvesse sido moldada para estar ali, sob medida. Ela combinava perfeitamente bem com o luxo do lugar.

Draco e Lucius estavam sentados em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada, juntamente com Narcissa, ainda viva. Os três pareceram não notar a mulher, e seus olhos em nenhum momento viajaram em sua direção. Eles pareciam estar entretidos demais vendo o _show_ que Potter causava para dar atenção às beldades presentes.

Ela não ficou na festa por muito tempo. Apenas cumprimentou algumas pessoas e foi embora com passos elegantes, acompanhada do _tsk-tsk_ de seus saltos ponta de agulha. Pansy não gostara dela de imediato. Demorou algum tempo até que Draco fosse seqüestrado. Ele passara três meses sumido, e foi quase decretado morto quando, por correio coruja, foi enviado o baço do loiro para Lucius.

Lauren era totalmente pirada. Tinha certeza absoluta que ela era a culpada. Só precisava descobrir o motivo que a levara a agir assim e juntar provas. Precisava de algum tempo, e algo lhe dizia que Potter gostaria de ajudá-la na investigação.

* * *

><p>Quando Harry ergueu o olhar dos vários relatórios que tinha em cima da mesa, deparou-se com Malfoy encostado displicentemente no batente da porta do Departamento de Aurores. As mãos dentro do bolso da calça e vestido graciosamente, com sua farda negra em que um "I" brilhava em prata na altura do peito. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e com um gesto impaciente chamou Harry.<p>

O moreno olhou para o relógio pendurado em uma das paredes e suspirou. Seu expediente acabara há vários minutos, mas estava tão compenetrado em suas anotações e relatórios que perdeu a noção do tempo. Agrupou rapidamente os papéis em cima da mesa e escapuliu do cubículo onde trabalhava.

"Perdi a noção do tempo." Desculpou-se, notando que Draco parecia aborrecido. O loiro apenas rodou os olhos e pôs-se a andar em direção à sala do Ministro sem esperá-lo. Harry suspirou e apressou-se em segui-lo.

Estava pensando se seria ou não uma boa idéia contar para Malfoy que Lauren McFly o visitara há dois dias, mas decidiu guardar segredo. Harry não gostava quando falavam de Voldemort, e deduziu que talvez o loiro pudesse se sentir mal ao ouvir o nome da mulher. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente bem das mãos trêmulas quando falou sobre ela, no casamento dos amigos.

Malfoy estava alheio ao seus pensamentos, em sua pose superior e semblante entediado.

Quando finalmente chegaram até a sala de Kings, Harry não pode deixar de notar o sorrisinho vitorioso que ele tinha nos lábios, e sentiu o sangue ferver. Felizmente, em seu treinamento como auror, aprendeu a controlar as emoções e nunca deixar transparecer o que realmente sentia. Vinha falhando nisso ultimamente, mas colocaria tudo de volta aos eixos.

"Então resolveu seguir meu conselho, Auror Potter?" Kings indagou com uma leve malícia, parecendo saborear as palavras antes de soltá-las. Harry abriu um sorriso frio e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Draco, em frente a sua escrivaninha.

"Era a única opção." Retrucou sem se abalar. "Como somos dois homens, ouvi que deveríamos vir aqui para acertar nossa situação antes do casamento."

"Oh, certamente." Sorriu-lhe Kings, tirando de uma gaveta alguns pedaços de pergaminho antes de voltar a olhá-los. "Querem ler os papéis vocês mesmos ou preferem que eu faça um resumo?"

"Um resumo." Draco incitou mal humorado, cruzando as pernas e olhando avaliativamente para Kings. Malfoy parecia não gostar dele e Harry intimamente pensou que tinha uma razão mais do que boa para odiá-lo. O próprio Harry, que sempre gostou muito dele, estava encontrando dificuldade para conseguir encará-lo nos olhos depois do que fizera.

"Está decretado na lei que a vida sexual dos dois terá que ser ativa. E não há como bancar o engraçadinho, já que todos os feitiços que lançaremos em vocês após o casamento não possuem nenhuma falha. A Sr. Weasley, do departamento de Inomináveis, já deve ter lhe dito isso, não?"

"Sim, ela disse." Harry concordou, lutando para não se sentir constrangido enquanto falava sobre assuntos tão íntimos com o Ministro da Magia.

"O limite mínimo pra que vocês tenham relações sexuais, já que são dois homens, é de uma semana. O passivo da relação terá que ir até St. Mungus semanalmente para tomar poções fertilizantes e é obrigatório que morem na mesma casa até o fim do prazo, que é de um ano. Se, após esse período, quiserem se separar, o Ministério não se importará. Terão cumprido com suas obrigações como cidadãos."

Draco apenas assentiu inexpressivo, e olhou para Harry.

"Por mim, tudo okay." Disse por fim, respirando fundo e encarando Kings. "Queria marcar a data do casamento o mais rápido possível."

"Falarei com as pessoas necessárias. Daqui a dois dias está bom pra vocês?"

"Perfeitamente."

* * *

><p>"Dois dias!" Draco exclamou após sair da sala e se encontrar novamente sozinho com Harry. Ambos começaram a caminhar pelo corredor que os levaria até o átrio. "Até duas semanas atrás iria me casar com Lauren McFly. Hoje estou noivo de Harry Potter. Como o mundo da voltas..."<p>

Harry ponderou, mais uma vez, se deveria ou não falar para ele sobre a visita de McFly, mas não teve coragem de entrar em um assunto tão delicado naquele momento. Já era deprimente demais saber que estavam em frente a um casamento iminente.

"É apenas por um ano." Harry murmurou, mais pra si mesmo do que para Draco. "Tentarei fazer nossa convivência ser a melhor possível."

"Espero que faça Potter. Não quero te matar enquanto estiver dormindo." Ameaçou o loiro, e Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar um sorriso. Malfoy parecia positivamente aliviado, e era quase palpável pelos seus gestos mais espontâneos e menos travados.

Estava fazendo a coisa certa, disse pra si mesmo mais uma vez, suspirando.

"Você quer que eu vá com você amanhã até St. Mungus?" O moreno perguntou para Malfoy tentando soar delicado, que apenas fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. Draco teria que ir até o hospital para tomar a poção fertilizante, e Harry reparou que ele não parecia nem um pouco alegre por isso.

"Não preciso de babás Potter, ou você não ouviu Kings dizendo que um auror de confiança vai me acompanhar para que eu não tente ser _engraçadinho_?"

"Pensei que talvez você pudesse querer apoio moral ou algo assim..." Draco fez uma careta e rodou os olhos, sem se dignar a respondê-lo. Harry mordeu a língua para não fazer um comentário ácido sobre a falta de educação dele. Tirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de dentro do bolso da calça e entregou para Draco, que ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de aceitar.

"O endereço da minha casa." Explicou. "Para que você envie suas coisas."

"Oh" exclamou o loiro, lendo o endereço e franzindo o cenho. "Eu conheço esse lugar?" Questionou.

"Possivelmente sim. É antiga casa dos Black e onde você passou alguns meses após ser descoberto por Voldemort."

Draco estalou a língua em conhecimento, estreitando os olhos, e percebeu que o nome de Voldemort não lhe causava mais arrepios.

"É a antiga casa da minha mãe. Porque _você_ está morando lá? Ela por direito é minha! Sou um legítimo Black." Draco disse com convicção, olhando-o acusadoramente. Harry apenas deu de ombros, sem querer prolongar muito o assunto e não acreditando na cara de pau dele.

"Ganhei de Sirius Black." Disse simplesmente. Não sabia se o loiro lembrava que Sirius era seu padrinho, mas não queria entrar em detalhes sobre o que acontecera. Lembrar que Lucius, Bellatrix e tantos outros Comensais da Morte haviam sido responsáveis pela morte dele ainda enraivecia-o, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

"Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso!" Indignou-se Malfoy, olhando embasbacado para o pedaço de pergaminho. "É praticamente um roubo."

"Você está indo morar lá, não está?" Harry aborreceu-se, olhando para Malfoy com os olhos semicerrados. "Apenas aproveite a estadia. Sua mansão é muito melhor e maior."

"Não é sobre o que é _melhor_ ou _pior_, é sobre direitos." Draco desconversou, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Ele guardou o pedaço de pergaminho dentro do bolso e suspirou. "Depois resolvemos isso, okay? Estou atrasado para o jantar."

Harry observou enquanto Malfoy lhe dava as costas para entrar em uma das lareiras do átrio e rodou os olhos. Era impossível que depois de tudo o que estava fazendo por ele, o loiro resolvesse tentar arrancar-lhe a casa onde vivia.

O moreno tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar outra, se quisesse, mas a Mansão dos Black tinha um valor sentimental importante. Mesmo sendo onde Sirius vivera seus dias mais infelizes, ele crescera ali e isso era importante para Harry. E havia todas as boas lembranças que tinha com a família Weasley reunida sobre aquele mesmo teto, das conversas com os amigos, com Sirius, Remus, Tonks...

Suspirando fundo, Harry deixou-se seguir o mesmo caminho de Malfoy e sumiu entre o verde do Pó de Flu.

* * *

><p>"E então? Como foi a audiência?"<p>

Draco ouviu a voz de Pansy assim que chegou em casa pela lareira. A garota pulou do sofá para ajudá-lo a limpar a fuligem da roupa enquanto Blaise continuou sentado, seu cenho franzido de leve pela tensão da situação. "O que o Ministro falou? Se eu estivesse lá não me controlaria! Teria dado uma boa surra naquele babaca..."

"Pansy, acalme-se" Draco aconselhou, afastando a amiga delicadamente pelo braço e perguntando-se porque Blaise nunca tentava controlar a noiva. "Eu estou ótimo, okay? Tudo correu perfeitamente bem. Potter não desistiu do casamento."

"Merlin, Draco!" Exclamou a morena, puxando-o para se sentar no sofá mesmo contra a vontade. "O que vocês conversaram? Já resolveram quando será o casamento? Quinn falou alguma coisa sobre Lauren?"

"Nós não conversamos sobre nada. É estranho saber que daqui a dois dias estaremos casados e-"

"O quê?" Blaise levantou com os olhos arregalados. "Você acabou de dizer _dois dias_?"

Draco suspirou, encostou-se ao estofado do sofá e suspirou exasperadamente.

"Sim. Daqui a dois dias serei oficialmente marido de Potter." As palavras soaram estranhas para si mesmo, como se outra pessoa as pronunciasse.

"Awn, querido!" Pansy choramingou, sentando-se ao lado de Draco e lhe dando um breve abraço. "Mas ele é Potter, Draco." Disse a morena sabiamente, olhando dele para Blaise. "Ele pode ter aquele complexo de herói, e ser todo certinho e bom moço, mas é por isso mesmo que ele é um marido perfeito pra você. Mesmo que não haja amor no casamento, Potter não deixará que nada aconteça com você. Está na honra Grifinória dele. Imagina se acontece algo com o marido dele! O coitado não vai nem conseguir mais dormir a noite."

Draco encontrou sentido nas palavras da amiga e sabia que era a pura verdade. Por isso estava tão desesperado para que Potter não desistisse do casamento. Além de ajudá-lo a se livrar de Lauren, mesmo que por um ano, Draco estaria a salvo embaixo das asas de Potter. Por mais que fosse humilhante admitir, sentia-se feliz e _seguro_ por saber que alguém o protegeria. O ex-grifinório sempre arriscava a própria vida por outras pessoas. Nunca antes se sentiu tão feliz pela coragem de alguém.

A verdade era que Draco raramente saía de casa depois do seqüestro. Trabalhava no Ministério como Inominável e voltada, todos os dias, por Pó de Flu. Seus amigos quem sempre iam visitá-lo, e se cansavam de dizer que ele não deveria continuar vivendo na sombra do passado, deixando de viver por causa de Lauren. Mas eles não sabiam o que passara com ela.

Lauren McFly era uma pessoa desprovida de sentimentos ou piedade. Seu corpo ainda guardava a lembrança do que passou em suas mãos. Draco possuía mais cicatrizes do que poderia contar nos dedos, e esse foi um dos principais motivos pelo qual há muito tempo não dormia com uma mulher. E agora teria que dividir a cama com Potter...

Não queria pensar sobre isso no momento. Não quando faltava tão pouco tempo em sua casa, com seus amigos... Duvidava que Potter deixasse Blaise e Pansy entrarem em sua casa quando não estivesse presente, e pelo que notara Harry trabalhava demais e passava mais tempo dentro do Ministério do que fora. Teria que se acostumar a trocar cartas com eles, pois ainda não sentia-se seguro para visitá-los e sair da bolha de proteção que criara em volta si mesmo, e com Potter ela estaria ainda mais forte.

"O jantar está esfriando. Mandei Elizabeth colocar a mesa assim que chegasse." Draco anunciou para os amigos, que abriram sorrisos imensos. Elizabeth tinha a melhor comida do mundo.

"Assim que eu me casar com Pansy irei contratar Elizabeth para morar lá em casa." Blaise disse brincalhão, e Draco lhe olhou indignado.

"Ei, nem pense nisso! Elizabeth é minha."

Blaise riu e deu de ombros.

"Você não acha que é uma boa idéia, Pansy?" Perguntou para a noiva, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça sem nenhuma hesitação.

"Uma ótima idéia, meu querido. Draco terá Potter para cozinhar pra ele, de agora em diante."

Draco sentiu vontade de rir com a resposta de Pansy. Imaginar Potter cozinhando para ele era surreal demais. No mínimo esperava que ele tivesse algum elfo doméstico que fizesse os serviços como cozinhar, passar, lavar e arrumar a casa.

Sorrindo, seguiu o som das risadas dos amigos até a sala de jantar.

* * *

><p>"Harry, você sabe que ainda não é tarde demais pra desistir desse casamento absurdo." Ron disse, tentando enfiar algum juízo na cabeça do amigo. Hermione, que estava logo ao lado, soltou um muxoxo irritado por Ron continuar insistindo no assunto.<p>

"Ron, dá um tempo pro Harry." Hermione disse segurando o marido pelo braço e fazendo-o sentar no outro lado do sofá para poder se sentar ao lado do moreno. "E então? Deu tudo certo no Ministério?"

"Tudo certo." Harry respondeu sem se aprofundar muito no assunto. Não queria dar detalhes do que fora dito na sala, mas pelo olhar de Hermione, sabia que precisava compartilhar com ela, ou correria sérios riscos de deixá-la chateada. A verdade era que ainda sentia o rosto levemente quente por ter conversado sobre sexo com três pessoas diferentes em menos de uma pessoa; Hermione, Draco e Quinn.

Contou sobre tudo o que aconteceu na sala, sobre o sorriso vitorioso de Kings e a maneira como Draco parecia aliviado ao saber que se casariam dentro de dois dias.

"_DOIS DIAS!_" Ron exclamou horrorizado, virando-se novamente para olhar Harry. "Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Estou falando sério, Ron. Me casarei com Malfoy em dois dias."

Ronald abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, porém ao encontrar o olhar de Hermione, voltou a fechá-la.

Harry olhou para os amigos e se sentiu menos infeliz. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava feliz com a solução que arranjara para livrar Draco do casamento indesejável, mas não havia alternativa, e agora, pelo menos, conseguiria dormir de consciência limpa por ter certeza que fizera todo o possível para salvá-lo do destino cruel que lhe fora imposto.

O moreno pensou, por um momento, em ir para alguma festa, se embebedar e transar com a primeira garota que encontrasse. Quando se casasse com Draco, não poderia traí-lo. Estava no contrato que assinaria tão logo o fizesse seu marido. Mas o problema era que Harry não gostava de festas, de barulho ou de álcool. Sabia que sua liberdade estava com os dias contados, mas não se interessava em aproveitar o pouco tempo que sobrara.

Pensou, por alguns minutos, se Draco iria curtir os últimos dias de solteiro com alguma mulher, e o pensamento o fez torcer o nariz em desgosto. Definitivamente não queria pensar em Malfoy fazendo sexo quando, em pouco tempo, estaria dividindo a cama com ele.

Com um suspiro, voltou o olhar para a amiga que falava sobre o caso de Malfoy, há três anos, e listava motivos pelo qual seria de extrema crueldade obrigá-lo a se casar com McFly.

Harry já listara esses motivos na própria cabeça vezes demais para se importar em escutá-los.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter se olhou mais uma vez no espelho.<p>

Parecia idiotice estar se arrumando para um casamento que não desejava. E nem ao menos era um casamento de verdade! Era apenas assinar alguns papéis e trocar alianças.

Harry pagara pelas alianças. Parecia algo certo enquanto entrava na pequena loja de jóias no Beco Diagonal. Acabara comprando um par de alianças de ouro branco, discretas. Perguntava-se agora, se Draco a usaria ou não. Alianças deveriam ser exibidas com orgulho, como um selo de propriedade. Harry estava longe de se sentir orgulhoso, e só de pensar em Draco como _seu_ o fazia sentir vontade de rir. O loiro jamais seria de ninguém. Era mimado demais pra isso, e orgulhoso demais para se entregar _tanto_ a outra pessoa.

Estava cansado. Tivera um dia péssimo no Ministério, uma vez que precisou escrever relatórios que estava adiando o máximo possível, mas quando foi encurralado por Matthew, não teve alternativa a não ser passar horas sentado com dor nos dedos e nas costas. Harry gostava de ação, de adrenalina, de prender os _maus_ e salvar pessoas. A parte burocrática o irritava, e acabava sempre acumulando trabalho até que levasse uma bronca. Já se acostumara com elas.

As malas de Draco haviam chegado mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. Eram mais coisas do que Harry imaginou a princípio. Mas claro,o que Draco Malfoy faria além de gastar dinheiro com roupas e objetos sem importância? Pessoas ricas gostavam de ostentar o dinheiro que possuíam. Harry, no entanto, não se lembrava qual a última vez que comprara uma peça nova de roupa. Sua conta em Gringotes apenas crescia cada vez mais, só que Harry não tinha com que gostar o dinheiro que recebia do Ministério e o restante da herança de seus pais.

Suspirou em frente ao espelho, e observou quase hipnotizado a maneira como ele embaraçara. Por um instante teve ímpetos de fazer um desenho ali com a ponta dos dedos, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e ajeitou suas vestes a rigor. Estava atrasado.

"Você está atrasado." Disse Hermione quando Harry chegou ao Ministério. Ela estava muito bem vestida, usando um vestido discreto, saltos altos e cabelos presos. O moreno assentiu, afastando delicadamente sua mão quando começou a arrumar melhor suas roupas.

"Cadê o Ron?" Perguntou quando não viu o amigo por perto. Hermione bufou e afastou as mãos, colocando-as sobre a cintura.

"Ele não quis vir. Diz que não concorda com o que você está fazendo."

Harry sentiu o peso das palavras da amiga, e, mesmo não sendo um casamento _pra valer_, doeu saber que o amigo não iria estar presente, nos últimos anos enfrentavam todas as dificuldades juntos. Hermione percebeu que Harry ficara mais desanimado com o anuncio e enlaçou o braço no dele, andando em direção aos elevadores. Malfoy e ele iriam se casar no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, onde um novo setor fora criado após a Lei do Casamento entrar em vigor.

"Só espero que Malfoy não se atrase, quero acabar de uma vez com isso." Harry disse mal humorado. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância enquanto fechava as grades do elevador.

"Não se preocupe, Malfoy já está lá." Tranqüilizou a amiga, e Harry assentiu, ficando ligeiramente apreensivo enquanto o elevador subia. Mesmo não querendo, o coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido. Estava indo se casar! O real significado daquilo pareceu chocar-se contra ele de verdade pela primeira vez desde que praticamente pedira Draco em casamento.

Estava se casando com outro homem! E pior, esse outro homem era Draco Malfoy.

Como as coisas haviam chegado a esse ponto? Até alguns dias nem se lembrava que Malfoy existia, e em poucos minutos estaria trocando alianças com ele. Em poucas horas, teria que consumar a relação com sexo.

Parecia irreal demais. Coisas como essa não deveriam mais acontecer com ele. Já passara por coisas demais na vida aos vinte e um anos para ter que enfrentar mais essa provação.

Sabia que ele mesmo havia se colocado naquela situação, e agora não havia mais volta. Precisava cumprir com sua palavra e salvar Draco das mãos cruéis de Lauren. Precisava ser corajoso, já enfrentara Dragões, um ex-fugitivo de Azkaban, a morte de entes queridos, duelos com Comensais da Morte e vencera o próprio Voldemort, o que era se casar com Draco Malfoy se comparado a isso?

Apenas um ano e estaria livre para seguir sua vida da maneira que bem quisesse. Apenas um ano e estaria tudo de volta ao normal. Apenas um ano e poderia respirar em liberdade novamente, e bem longe de Malfoy.

Apenas um ano.

"Chegou sua hora, Harry." Disse Hermione com um sorriso tranqüilizador, puxando-o pela mão até uma das portas onde estava Draco e as testemunhas de seu casamento, e com um suspiro trêmulo e corajoso, entrou.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a figura alta e esguia de Draco, e rapidamente se arrependeu de ter passado em casa para se arrumar. Malfoy não se dignara nem a trocar de roupa. Ainda estava com sua farda de Inominável amassada e com olheiras profundas. Seu cabelo loiro, sempre impecável, estava desgrenhado e ele parecia ter acabado de acordar, mas Harry sabia que ele estivera trabalhando à tarde inteira dentro do Ministério.

O loiro levantou o olhar assim que a porta se abriu, o olhou da cabeça aos pés antes de revirar os olhos e voltar-se novamente para um homem vestido totalmente de preto que parecia ser quem oficializaria a relação.

Harry sentiu-se começar a ficar vermelho de raiva, e Hermione lhe segurou delicadamente pelo braço.

"Ele é o Malfoy." Disse, como se isso esclarecesse tudo.

Harry estava com raiva. Mesmo não sendo um casamento por amor, o loiro poderia ter alguma consideração, afinal _era_ um casamento, e o primeiro. Era até um desrespeito que ele viesse se casar da maneira como saíra do trabalho, parecendo nem ter se olhado no espelho antes de aparecer à sala.

Hermione lhe apertou com um pouco mais de força e o moreno respirou fundo, controlou as emoções e se aproximou do homem de preto, com a amiga a tiracolo.

"Boa noite, sou o noivo. Harry Potter." Apresentou-se, oferecendo a mão para o homem.

"Ah, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter." Apressou-se a dizer, apertando sua mão com entusiasmo. Harry forçou um sorriso. "Estávamos esperando apenas o senhor e a Sra. Weasley para começar."

O moreno assentiu, e pôs-se ao lado de Draco, sem olhá-lo. Harry pôde notar o olhar dele sobre si por alguns segundos.

Notou que Pansy Parkinson estava também na sala, junto ao noivo Blaise Zabini, e ambos acenaram entusiasmadamente para Harry quando ele os olhou. O moreno retribuiu o cumprimento apenas por educação, pois ainda lembrava que eles sempre faziam o possível para atormentá-lo em Hogwarts junto à Draco.

Uma mesa estava a sua frente, e logo atrás estava o juiz, como Harry começou a chamá-lo. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar tranqüilizador quando a cerimônia começou, e o moreno não conseguia captar quase nenhuma das palavras que eram faladas pelo homem.

Draco estava compenetrado ao seu lado, ouvindo cada palavra atentamente, apesar de parecer estar lutando contra a vontade de pegar no sono em cima dos papéis depositados na mesa. Por alguns segundos, indagou-se há quanto tempo ele não tinha uma boa noite de sono.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, uma pena foi empurrada para suas mãos, após a troca das alianças, e o moreno observou o contrato de casamento. Inclinando-se sobre os pergaminhos, hesitou por alguns segundos antes de assinar seu nome. Escutou, como se estivesse em outro plano, Malfoy soltar um suspiro que identificou como alívio, e o olhou nos olhos antes de lhe entregar a pena.

O loiro molhou os lábios com a língua e enfrentou o olhar de Harry por algum tempo antes de também assinar o documento, logo abaixo de seu nome.

"Parabéns," felicitou o _juiz_, entusiasmado. "vocês são oficialmente casados."

Harry se perguntou quando ele exclamaria algum _pode beijar a noiva_, e ficou realmente aliviado quando não aconteceu. Draco rapidamente foi agarrado por Parkinson, que sorriu radiante, lhe felicitando. Blaise deu alguns tapinhas camaradas no ombro e Harry, sobrando, foi para perto de Hermione. O moreno estava se perguntando por que eles pareciam tão felizes quando Hermione lhe deu um abraço demorado.

"Parabéns! Agora você é um homem de verdade!" Brincou a amiga, sorridente. Harry grunhiu alguma coisa ininteligível e revirou os olhos. "Você deveria ir falar com ele."

"Estou tentando adiar isso o máximo possível," Harry retrucou, puxando-a para um lugar mais afastado dos amigos de Draco, que estavam conversando em vozes altas _demais_ "terei tempo o suficiente para conversar quando ele estiver na minha cama." Disse irônico, ficando levemente nervoso com o pensamento de que em poucos minutos estaria dividindo a cama com outro homem, e esse outro homem era Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, sobre isso..." a amiga baixou a voz, pigarreou e ficou levemente vermelha enquanto abria a bolsa e tirava um pequeno tubinho de líquido incolor de dentro, colocando-o rapidamente no bolso do paletó do moreno. "Você sabe que homens não possuem lubrificação própria, e para que Malfoy não sinta tanta dor..."

Harry corou ao ter consciência do que a amiga falava, e sentiu como se o lubrificante no bolso pesasse uma tonelada ao fitar o loiro do outro lado do cômodo, parecendo estar reclamando de alguma coisa com Parkinson.

Pensou, sentindo-se ainda mais nervoso, como essa noite acabaria. O único consolo era pensar que, de uma maneira ou de outra, amanhã chegaria logo, e poderia esquecer tudo o que acontecesse antes disso.

Ficar nu na frente de Draco e transar com ele não estava na sua lista de vontades, mas era algo necessário. Não tinha opção. O estranho era que seu receio não era exatamente por fazer sexo com outro homem, e sim fazer sexo com _Malfoy_. Ainda tinha a impressão de que ele iria rir quando ficasse nu, por mais infantil que isso pudesse parecer. Mesmo não sendo o mesmo garoto franzido e magricela, continuava um pouco inseguro em relação à sua aparência. Recebia elogios e convites para sair praticamente todos os dias, mas sempre ligou isso ao fato de ser o salvador do mundo mágico, e não exatamente por seu carisma e beleza.

Pessoas, em geral, costumavam se importar demais com coisas sem importância.

"Seja gentil com ele, Harry. Malfoy, apesar do jeito arrogante e auto-suficiente, já sofreu demais."

Harry assentiu, suspirando. Jamais trataria Malfoy mal, assim como jamais conseguiria ser violento com ele na cama.

"Serei gentil, Hermione." Garantiu o moreno com um início de mal humor. Ela achava mesmo que ele conseguiria simplesmente maltratá-lo? Hermione soltou um suspiro antes de morder o lábio inferior e voltar-se para Draco e os outros.

"Bom, acho que é hora de deixar os recém casados sozinhos. Com certeza há muito para conversar." Ela disse animosamente, sorrindo para Harry.

Draco olhou feio para Hermione, e ela apenas rodou ligeiramente os olhos em descaso, aproximando-se e lhe dando um rápido abraço.

"Vocês dois, não se matem." Pansy disse altivamente, colocando uma das mãos na cintura e olhando para Harry. Todos pareciam achar que Harry molestaria Draco. Ele era a vítima daquela situação. "Eu serei a primeira a te perseguir caso alguma coisa aconteça com ele."

"Pansy..." Draco e Blaise chamaram juntos, e a garota abriu um sorriso despretensioso antes de puxar o noivo para fora da sala após se despedir do loiro. Hermione não demorou a seguir o mesmo caminho, alegando que precisava fazer o jantar antes que Ron comesse os móveis.

Apenas ele e Draco permaneceram na sala. O _juiz _sumira tão logo realizara a cerimônia.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou tentando ser delicado. Draco parecia meio adoentado, mas poderia ser apenas um reflexo das noites que parecia ter passado acordado.

"Estou ótimo. Passei na enfermaria do ministério e consegui alguns comprimidos que vão me ajudar. Passei algumas noites em claro preocupado com o casamento."

Harry notou que Draco parecia estar se esforçando para ser simpático, apesar da sua mais que notável falta de humor para conversas. O moreno não queria forçar a barra, então apenas assentiu e deu de ombros, desanimado demais para tentar ser legal.

"Vamos para casa, então?" Perguntou tentativamente. _Para casa_. Sua casa e de Malfoy. O loiro concordou, e Harry apressou-se a segui-lo quando ele saiu pela porta sem esperá-lo.

Quando chegaram em casa pela lareira, Draco estreitou os olhos e examinou o cômodo onde estavam, que era a sala.

"Então essa é a casa que você roubou?" Perguntou, passando a mão sobre a farda para se livrar da ferrugem. Harry grunhiu.

"Essa casa é minha, meu padrinho a deixou pra mim." Resmungou, tirando os sapatos e jogando-os de qualquer jeito no chão. As malas de Draco ainda estavam amontoadas em um canto da sala. Harry não quis mexer em nada para não irritá-lo.

"Black não poderia ir saindo dando patrimônio da família a torto e a direito." Observou o loiro, imitando Harry e livrando-se dos próprios sapatos. "Logo, é roubo."

"Não vou discutir sobre isso com você" Harry disse, feliz pela tensão do ambiente ter diminuído um pouco com a interação entre os dois. "Eu separei um quarto pra você. Imaginei que nós não precisaríamos dividir a mesma cama nos outros dias da semana, quando não... er... _fizéssemos_."

Draco abriu um sorriso de escárnio e apenas assentiu.

"Pensei a mesma coisa." Falou, aproximando-se das malas e pegando apenas uma delas. "Você poderia me mostrar qual é o quarto? Preciso tomar um banho e tomar o comprimido que peguei."

"Oh, claro." Harry disse, apressando-se em abrir caminho pelo corredor. Subiram alguns lances de escada até o moreno finalmente parar em frente ao antigo quarto de Regulus Black, onde Draco ficara há alguns anos. Dessa vez, Harry contratara alguém especialmente para cuidar do quarto e decorá-lo de um jeito que imaginou que Draco gostaria, tomando como inspiração o quarto do loiro na Mansão Malfoy. "Mandarei que Dobby suba com o restante das suas malas."

"Okay" concordou o loiro, examinando rapidamente o quarto antes de jogar a mala sobre a cama. "Onde é seu quarto? Assim que terminar meu banho acabaremos com isso de uma vez."

Harry engoliu em seco, o nervosismo voltando com força total. Respirou fundo, observando a expressão impassível de Malfoy, como se dormir com Harry para ele não fosse absolutamente nada.

"No fim do corredor." Disse por fim, e Draco apenas assentiu antes de fechar a porta na cara de Harry.

O moreno encostou-se na parede, em frente ao antigo quarto do irmão de Sirius, e soltou um suspiro longo e trêmulo. Observou a aliança em seu dedo e imaginou como seria essa noite. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso e sentiu o tubo de lubrificante gelado contra seus dedos quentes.

Tomaria um banho e enfrentaria de uma vez o que estava prestes a acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta<strong>: Gente, quem ai não esta pensando q a Hermione é uma assanhada hsaushuahuahsa... aiii quem quiser a noite de núpcias, reviews! A autora merece neh!

**Nota da Autora**: Nossa!

Vamos por partes: Awn, Harry e Draco se casaram! O que vocês acham que acontece no próximo capítulo? Uhh, fácil de descobrir, né? xD Começa com _S_ e termina com _exo_. Bom, espero que vocês ainda continuem gostando, e que esteja ansiosos pelo próximo!

Eu adoro o Lauren! Adoro escrever sobre ela, sobre os feitos dela, sobre as maldades que o Draco acha que ela fez... Mas tem muita gente que a odeia xD I know. Mas a boa notícia é que o Harry não ficou deslumbrado pela beleza dela, como muitos homens ficariam. Acho legal ressaltar aqui que um homem pode enlouquecer por uma mulher. E também pode se deixar cegar pela vaidade, como o próprio Voldemort se deixou cegar por ela!

Sobre o casamento dos dois, não faço ideia de como as pessoas se casam no mundo bruxo! Eu ia pegar o Enigma do Príncipe pra reler o capítulo do casamento do Bill e da Fleur, mas lembrei que emprestei ele pra minha tia, então eu me baseei nos casamentos a moda trouxa mesmo.

Estou ansiosa para postar os próximos, e espero que não tenha perdido a qualidade.

Respondendo aos reviews anônimos:

**Anabelly**: Ain, muita gente pode ter estranhado o Harry ter o sobrenome Malfoy agora, mas eu simplesmente _não_ consegui ver o Draco aceitando se chamar Potter. Imagina! Abrir mão do sobrenome que ele tanto preza... Simplesmente não consegui enxergá-lo aceitando 'Draco Potter'. Viu só? Draco estava morrendo de medo do Harry desistir do casamento, afinal era a única chance que ele tinha de se livrar de toda essa confusão ileso. Ele viu uma oportunidade e se agarrou nisso. Achei bem inteligente da parte dele, se quer saber u_u Eu quero um auror desses como marido também, comofas. E, nossa, eu jamais pensaria na Angelina Jolie como Lauren, mas agora você falou... tem tudo a ver! uahauaha, estou chocada! Tão ela, cara. Obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando! s2

**Larissa**: Oi, Lari. Fico feliz que goste da minha maneira de escrever *-* E já que você comentou sobre a little piece of heaven, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, e tem coisinhas que tenho certeza que você vai gostar! Mas... surpresa! Eu adoro essa citação de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! Ain, que maldade a sua me fazer pensar no Harry tirando a farda lentamente... Ai meu Deus, que hot! Quero um homem desses, onde encontro? Vou comprar sete, um pra cada dia da semana e... Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e espero que também goste desse capítulo! Beijão, linda.

**Gehenna**: Vilãs, em geral, são bem espertinhas. Principalmente mulheres, por sinal. Mulheres pensam mais. E é o caminho da vitória! Ando meio viciada em uma coleção de livros, e Lauren foi super inspirada em uma serial killer extremamente cruel e inteligente. Que bom que você tá gostando! Até a próxima, querida. *.*


	4. Chapter 4

As flores brotam e morrem.  
>As estrelas brilham, mas um dia se apagarão.<br>Tudo morre. A Terra, o Sol, a Via Láctea e até mesmo todo esse universo não é exceção.  
>Comparado a isso, a vida do homem é tão breve e fugidia quanto o piscar de um olho.<br>Nesse curto instante, os homens nascem, riem, choram, lutam, sofrem, festejam, lamentam, odeiam pessoas e amam outras.  
>Tudo é transitório, e em seguida todos caem no sono eterno chamado morte.<p>

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco** **—** _Além do Orgulho_. (Saga de Hades)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV – Entre o Certo e o Errado<strong>

Draco observou seu reflexo em frente ao grande espelho do banheiro. Lentamente, deixou a toalha que usava cair no chão e suspirou longamente, soltando um gemido trêmulo de frustração. Seu corpo era horrível. Mesmo que tentasse esquecer tudo o que já passara, as cicatrizes estariam presentes para lembrá-lo da tortura física e psicológica que sofreu.

O loiro era alto, magro e pálido. Sua pele era de um branco quase doentio, e não possuía muitos músculos. Na verdade, pensando friamente, não possuía nenhum. Nunca fora de malhar, e nunca havia se importado realmente com sua aparência física antes. Gostava de estar sempre impecável, porque seu pai o ensinara a ser assim, e apenas para não aborrecê-lo, seguia com suas regras e tentava ser sempre o mais apresentável possível. Gostaria, agora, de ter feito mais exercícios físicos. Mas mesmo se tivesse um porte atlético invejável, continuariam existindo as cicatrizes.

Várias cicatrizes cobriam seu tórax e abdômen, algumas mais feias que outras. Havia também cortes retos da cirurgia que fizera quando chegou ao hospital. Sua pele era defeituosa. Não se lembrava há quanto tempo não ficava nu na frente de uma mulher. Na verdade, não se lembrava de ter levado nenhuma para cama nos últimos três anos. Era quase uma esposa virgem receosa em ser desflorada pelo marido. Lauren fizera um bom trabalho, impossibilitando que as cicatrizes pudessem ser retiradas por magia. Ela queria que Draco lembrasse pelo o que passou pra sempre.

Mesmo nunca se sentindo atraído por homens, Draco não podia deixar de notar que Potter possuía uma beleza radiante. Uma beleza que arrancava suspiros de todas as solteiras – e algumas casadas – do Ministério. Apesar de nunca tê-lo visto saindo com nenhuma delas, duvidava que ele fosse algum puritano que esperava perder a virgindade depois do casamento. Grande ironia do destino se fosse! A verdade era que Draco estava inseguro pela sua aparência. Sabia que era bonito, sempre o fora, mas seu corpo era horrível e agora teria que se despir na frente de Potter.

Draco colocou uma camiseta branca, que geralmente usava para dormir, sua roupa íntima e uma calça leve. Passou uma toalha pelos cabelos para secá-los um pouco e suspirou. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho antes de finalmente apagar a luz do banheiro e deixar o quarto. Acabaria com isso o mais rápido possível, ou correria sérios riscos de enlouquecer.

* * *

><p>Harry estava ansioso enquanto esperava por Malfoy. Ele dera uma pequena arrumada no quarto, recolhendo roupas que estavam espalhadas por todos os lugares, tomara um banho, arrumara a cama e ele ainda não havia chegado.<p>

Inevitável que um friozinho de apreensão não passasse por seu estômago naquela situação, e estava começando a ficar ligeiramente trêmulo, em uma ansiedade que beirava a aflição, o que era idiotice. Já enfrentara coisas demais para ter medo de sexo, mesmo que fosse com outro homem. Com _Malfoy_. Mexeu-se inquietamente na cama mais uma vez antes de finalmente ouvir som de passos. Virando-se para a porta, observou Draco parado à soleira, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sua expressão não demonstrava nada, apesar do seu rosto estar ligeiramente rosado.

O loiro não disse nada enquanto o fitava e caminhava em sua direção. Harry prendeu a respiração quando ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama, acomodando-se contra os travesseiros. Seus cílios eram tão loiros que ficavam quase transparentes contra seus olhos, assim como as sobrancelhas.

Ele estava tão perto que Harry conseguia ver imperfeições em sua pele, como uma pequena e fina cicatriz que ele tinha na maçã do rosto. Não era nada demais, apenas uma leve saliência na pele. Draco parecia o tipo de pessoa muito preocupada com a aparência, por isso acabou-se perguntando por que o loiro não a havia retirado com algum feitiço. Ele possuía uma minúscula pinta negra na junção do pescoço com o ombro. Sua pele realmente era pálida, e seu rosto ligeiramente pontudo. Seus olhos eram de um cinza tempestuoso, e muito claro. Mais claros que os de Harry. As linhas de suas clavículas eram bem desenhadas e fundas, e seus lábios estavam tensos.

Mesmo possuindo uma beleza mais delicada, Harry jamais diria que era uma beleza mais feminina. Draco era absolutamente masculino.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que fazer." Draco disse abruptamente, fazendo Harry acordar de seu momentâneo estupor. O moreno olhou para ele, que pela primeira vez parecia apreensivo, ou talvez apenas ansioso, e assentiu. Ele também não sabia o que fazer.

Observou a maneira como Draco torceu as mãos, em um nervosismo quase desesperado, e percebeu que teria que tomar uma iniciativa. Também estava nervoso, mas diferente do loiro, Harry era corajoso. Hesitou por alguns segundos antes de segurar o rosto pontudo pelo queixo, sem saber se Malfoy gostaria ou não de ser beijado, mas não queria algo _tão_ frio. Sabia que se o sexo entre os dois fosse tão vazio, no final se sentiria culpado, e o beijo era a única maneira que conseguiu pensar para criar o mínimo possível de intimidade.

Notou quando Draco arregalou ligeiramente os olhos ao sentir o toque abrupto, mas em seguida apenas soltou uma respiração trêmula que fez cócegas nos lábios de Harry. O moreno o olhou nos olhos. Eram _tão_ claros... Estavam tão perto que a respiração alterada de Draco batia em seu rosto, e as mãos dele tremiam de leve ao segurá-lo pelos ombros.

E então, tentativamente, Harry juntou seus lábios.

A boca de Draco estava seca e era macia. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, mesmo depois do contato, igual aos de Harry. Lentamente, o loiro os fechou e respirou fundo com seus lábios ainda colados, e Harry fez o mesmo.

A posição que se encontravam era desconfortável, com ambos sentados e inclinados, então, com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu reunir, Harry segurou o loiro pela cintura e o fez sentar em seu colo e passar as pernas em volta de seu quadril. Draco ofegou ao ver-se literalmente montado no outro.

"Está tudo bem?" Harry perguntou ao separar seus lábios. Draco assentiu sem nenhuma hesitação, e remexeu-se, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Harry não o impediu, e apenas o segurou pelo quadril com as duas mãos.

"Você já tinha beijado um homem antes?" Draco perguntou para Harry, que acenou em negativa. Draco molhou os lábios, antes secos, com a língua. "Eu também não."

Harry imaginou se aquele era um assunto para se tratar naquele momento, quando Draco estava em cima dele, e chegou à conclusão que definitivamente não era. Tinha certeza que se tentasse falar alguma coisa, sua voz sairia cortada, então se limitou a grudar seus lábios novamente, quando Draco inclinou a cabeça em sua direção.

Ter outro homem tão próximo não era de todo ruim, como imaginara a principio. O corpo de Draco não era macio como o de uma mulher. Ele não tinha seios pressionando-o e seu cheiro, apesar de muito bom – tinha que admitir –, era definitivamente mais forte que as fragrâncias femininas. Conseguia sentir o roçar de seus rostos, e a barba rasa de Draco arranhava-o de leve. Com certeza ele havia se esquecido de tirá-la com os acontecimentos recentes. Harry precisava se barbear todos os dias, e imaginou que ele também.

E não podia negar que Draco era absurdamente bonito.

Teve um leve sobressalto ao sentir os lábios de Draco hesitarem um pouco antes de se entreabrirem contra os seus, instigando-o a fazer o mesmo. Harry, incentivado pelas iniciativas do loiro, penetrou sua boca com a língua e quase gemeu ao sentir a de Draco encostar-se na sua, quente e úmida. Trocavam um beijo hesitante. Estavam se acostumando com a sensação, mas aos poucos foram ganhando mais confiança e o beijo começou a se tornar mais forte. Seria hipócrita se dissesse que não era bom. _Era_ bom. Draco parecia ter se soltado mais, e agora estava menos nervoso. Harry percebeu pela maneira como relaxou o corpo contra o seu, sentando-se completamente em seu colo, _relaxado_. Malfoy pesava mais agora.

Harry continuou beijando-o por mais alguns minutos, sentindo que ele relaxava mais e mais. Segurou seus cabelos loiros entre os dedos e notou que estavam ligeiramente úmidos. Sentiu quando Draco fez o mesmo, levando os dedos pálidos e longos até seus cabelos negros. Harry sentiu um leve arrepio passar por seu corpo e aumentou um pouco mais a intensidade do beijo, ouvindo Malfoy gemer baixo contra sua boca e se apertar mais contra seu corpo.

Estavam tão empolgados naquele beijo que por pouco não se esqueceram de respirar. Harry afastou seus lábios dos de Draco e o olhou. O loiro estava ofegante e tentava controlar a respiração. Seu peito arfava e suas bochechas estavam tingidas de rosa. Os lábios inchados e molhados eram um reflexo dos do moreno, que sabia não estar em uma situação muito diferente. Levemente constrangido, começou a reparar que seu corpo reagia positivamente a tanto estímulo, e uma tímida ereção começava a desenhar-se em sua calça. E o fato de Draco estar montado nele, não ajudava a disfarçar em nada a situação.

* * *

><p>A cabeça de Draco rodava. Em poucos minutos estava tenso e trêmulo, agora sua mente estava limpa e era difícil pensar com clareza na névoa que Potter criara contra seus pensamentos coerentes. Jamais poderia imaginar que um beijo com outro homem pudesse ser tão... <em>bom<em>. Harry o tocava como se a qualquer momento pudesse quebrar, e isso o frustrava um pouco. Sabia que as coisas seriam incrivelmente melhores se Harry não estivesse tão reprimido. Seus lábios instigavam Draco cada vez mais, deixando-o sem ar e fazendo sua cabeça rodar de maneira incrível.

O desgraçado não deveria saber beijar tão bem.

Mas talvez fosse apenas a carência de contato que estava falando, Draco pensou em um lampejo de sanidade.

As mãos de Potter em sua cintura eram firmes, mas delicadas. Sua respiração alterada bateu quente contra o rosto de Draco quando eles apartaram o beijo, sem fôlego. Harry o olhou por alguns minutos, bebendo sua imagem, e Draco se sentiu ligeiramente constrangido por ser examinado tão minuciosamente. Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente no colo do moreno e soltou um gemido de surpresa ao sentir o membro ereto de Harry se encaixar com perfeição contra suas nádegas, mesmo sob o tecido das calças.

Malfoy subitamente abriu um sorrisinho arrogante e o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, sentindo-se um pouco eufórico por ter conseguido excitar Harry Potter (vejam só!) apenas com um beijo. Foi gratificante notar as bochechas dele corarem de leve antes que desviasse o olhar.

Draco imaginava algo completamente diferente para aquela noite – não que pensasse a respeito. Imaginava algo mais _impessoal_, com um Harry mais travado. Não era ruim que as coisas fossem diferentes de seus planos, e sentia-se realmente feliz por Potter ter tomado a primeira iniciativa. Mas quando o moreno segurou a barra de sua camiseta e ameaçou tirá-la, Draco ficou tenso e segurou suas mãos com força, impedindo-o.

Não estava preparado para aquilo. Não agora.

Não queria que Harry visse as marcas que tinha no corpo. E se todo o encanto do momento sumisse? E se Harry não conseguisse mais desejá-lo? E se ele tivesse _nojo_?

Potter tentou afastar as mãos de Draco, mas ele não permitiu, segurando-o ainda com mais força. Seus olhos se encontraram e Draco mexeu a cabeça em negativa, engolindo em seco.

"Eu prefiro ficar com a camisa." Disse em um sussurro, desviando o olhar ao notar a expressão intrigada do moreno.

"Você está escondendo alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou também em um sussurro, e Draco se perguntou por que estavam sussurrando. Não havia ninguém ali para ouvi-los além deles mesmos. Mas talvez esse fosse o motivo.

"Eu tenho algumas... cicatrizes." Confessou, desejando com todas as forças que isso fosse o suficiente para Harry e que ele não o pressionasse. O moreno, para sua surpresa, riu e afastou um pouco o corpo do dele.

"Você está falando sério?" Questionou visivelmente bem humorado, e seus olhos brilharam de leve. "Não acredito que você é assim _tão_ vaidoso. Eu sou _Harry Potter_, está lembrado? Tenho mais cicatrizes do que posso contar nos dedos." Para frisar o que disse, Harry retirou a própria camisa e a jogou no chão, sem se importar exatamente onde.

Os olhos de Draco viajaram pelo tórax e abdômen do outro. Por um momento, esqueceu-se do porque estava olhando, ocupado demais observando os contornos de seus músculos e o _caminho da felicidade _sombreado por alguns pelos negros que sumiam por dentro da calça.

Era estranho observar o corpo de outro homem, pensou enquanto erguia uma das mãos e circulava uma das cicatrizes de Harry com a ponta dos dedos, quase fascinado. Diferente das de Draco, aquelas imperfeições davam a Potter um ar de homem corajoso. Era o tipo de cicatriz que se mostra com orgulho e que excitam as garotas. As de Draco eram piores, maiores e nenhum pouco charmosas. E não havia nada de másculo em dizer que as conseguira em um seqüestro arquitetado por uma _mulher_.

"Não é vaidade" Draco retrucou tardiamente, erguendo o olhar de seu corpo até seus olhos "elas são realmente feias. Eu apenas... não me sentiria confortável."

Harry assentiu, parecendo um pouco contrariado, mas parecia ter entendido que Draco realmente não daria o braço a torcer.

"Você sabe que eu sou conhecido pela minha persistência e teimosia, não sabe?" Harry perguntou quase delicadamente, piscando inocentemente. Draco mordeu o lábio para não retrucar de maneira ácida, e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Sentiu, aliviado, quando as mãos de Harry se afastaram da barra de sua camiseta e pousaram em suas costas. Sabia que ele conseguia sentir os ossos de suas omoplatas com perfeição devido à sua magreza quase doentia, e decidiu que procuraria ganhar alguns músculos assim que saísse daquela cama. Olhou quase invejoso para o corpo de Potter e percebeu que suas mãos ainda pousavam ali. O contraste entre suas peles era forte. Harry era tão mais moreno que sua mão parecia quase transparente em contato com ele.

Harry tinha incríveis olhos verdes, claros e límpidos que eram sombreados por cílios negros e grossos. Malares ligeiramente salientes, nariz pontudo e lábios invejáveis. E diferente de Draco, também tinha um corpo perfeito. Era inevitável não sentir a própria auto-estima lá embaixo enquanto observava a beleza radiante dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era impossível não se sentir inflamado de um quase _orgulho_ ao sentir a dureza de Potter roçando-lhe as nádegas.

Ele era Harry Potter, Draco ponderou, remexendo sutilmente o quadril e vendo-o cerrar ligeiramente os olhos enquanto sua respiração acelerava. Ter Harry Potter abaixo de si, excitado e em toda sua glória, inflamava seu ego há muito tempo abandonado e esquecido. O loiro começava a também se excitar com toda àquela situação. A boca de Potter em seu pescoço ajudava para isso. Sentiu o moreno mordendo seu pescoço, subindo até a linha do maxilar e passando a língua em movimentos provocantes e sutis. Seu corpo arrepiou por inteiro, e segurou-se nos ombros fortes e nus de Potter, tentando manter a compostura e não demonstrar o quanto aquilo o estava afetando.

Como o Malfoy que era, o mais excitante de tudo àquilo que compartilhava com Potter era saber que pela primeira vez em sua vida estava tendo um pequeno poder sobre ele, mesmo sendo com sexo. Talvez, voltou a pensar o loiro, afundando os joelhos no colchão ao lado do quadril do moreno e abaixando o corpo para friccionar seus membros despertos, se conseguisse o escravizar com sexo, poderia ter uma maior proteção contra Lauren. Ele era o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo e era o melhor auror do ministério. Já salvara mais vidas do que Aurores que trabalhavam lá o dobro de tempo.

Sorrindo internamente com o pensamento, jogou a cabeça para o lado, dando espaço para a exploração entusiasmada que o moreno fazia em seu pescoço.

Sabia que estava sendo um canalha por pensar assim, mas se casara com Potter, porque não tirar o máximo de proveito possível disso? Potter estava bastante excitado para um hétero convicto, e Draco, no momento, pouco se importava se Harry era homem ou não.

Estava gostando dos toques, da boca do moreno passeando livremente pela linha da sua clavícula enquanto deixava um rastro úmido de saliva, e estava gostando das mãos dele em sua bunda, puxando-o ainda mais para baixo em uma fricção enlouquecedora. Mas gostava ainda mais da segurança que Harry era. Um lugar onde poderia se apoiar sem medo, porque ele era _Harry Potter_. Se conseguisse ter algum domínio sobre ele – _qualquer um –_, poderia usar isso a favor de si mesmo. Poderia finalmente conseguir dormir à noite sem medo de acordar em algum lugar desconhecido, pronto para ser torturado de todas as formas possíveis.

Suspirando ruidosamente, percebeu que estava pronto para dar um passo no desconhecido, para ser possuído por Potter. Então se desligou de todos os pensamentos que tinha e começou a simplesmente se deixar levar, e esqueceu todo o nervosismo. Sentindo o cheiro, as mãos, a boca, língua e todo o corpo de Potter.

Não tinha pelo que temer. Harry seria seu ponto de salvação.

* * *

><p>Harry abandonou o pescoço pálido de Draco e observou as marcas vermelhas que deixou na pele branca antes de virar o rosto para olhá-lo dentro dos olhos. Todo aquele envolvimento entre os dois era estranhamente excitante. Havia um <em>quê<em> de erotismo em saber que estava transando com seu marido. Estava assustado pela facilidade com que aceitara que estava se excitando com outro homem, mas não queria pensar sobre isso no momento. Tudo o que queria era se afundar em Draco de uma vez, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Draco pareceu notar a mudança no semblante do moreno, pois apenas abriu mais um de seus sorrisinhos afetados e, corando um pouco, liberou parcialmente o peso no corpo de Harry para começar a abaixar sua calça de malha, que em poucos segundos seguiu o mesmo caminho que sua camisa. Agora estava vestindo apenas a roupa íntima enquanto o loiro estava totalmente vestido.

Na posição que se encontravam – com Draco em seu colo –, os movimentos de Harry tornavam-se limitados, então deitou Draco delicadamente na cama. Por algum motivo, não conseguia tratá-lo de outra forma. Uma vozinha que lembrava muito a de Hermione lhe dizia que devia ser delicado com ele.

Olhando para Malfoy, Harry passou o joelho por seu corpo até sentar-se sobre seu quadril. O loiro ergueu os olhos para os verdes de Harry, assentindo de leve quando o moreno fez menção para abaixar sua calça.

Harry passou a língua sobre os lábios secos quando notou a visível ereção de Draco sobre o tecido fino da cueca, e percebeu que não deveria se sentir assim tão excitado por ver _outro_ homem excitado. Mas preferia pensar sobre isso depois. No momento tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer, como observar o corpo de Malfoy.

Ele tinha pelos tão loiros que parecia não possuir nenhum. Sua perna e coxas eram cobertas deles, e Harry apenas os notou ao passar a mão sobre elas, pousando-as no tecido fino da cueca de pano que ele usava. Hesitou um pouco antes de começar a abaixar a peça, e observou como o corpo magro de Malfoy se arrepiou quando a roupa íntima foi parar no chão, junto às outras.

Draco ergueu-se nos braços e olhou para Harry com as bochechas vermelhas. Harry o achou estranhamente adorável. No fundo, sempre soube que as coisas mudariam quando o levasse para cama. Era algo íntimo demais para que conseguissem continuar indiferente a outras coisas, como a aparência.

Harry tinha certeza que jamais se apaixonaria por alguém como ele, mas não podia negar que ele era bonito, assim como não podia dizer que Lauren Mcfly era feia.

Desejo era algo completamente diferente de amor, e só tinha consciência disso agora. E Malfoy era terrivelmente atraente.

Observando mais uma vez o corpo de Malfoy, sentiu ímpetos de tocar sua ereção, mas não sabia se estava preparado pra isso, então somente ajoelhou-se na cama e se livrou da própria roupa íntima antes de se posicionar contra as pernas arqueadas de Draco e voltar a beijá-lo.

A boca do loiro tinha gosto de pasta de dente de menta, e era quente. Ficaram se beijando por alguns minutos, suas ereções se tocando e causando espasmos de prazer em ambos.

"Eu estou pronto." Draco murmurou contra seus lábios inchados, e Harry sabia sobre o que ele falava. Com um suspiro trêmulo de ansiedade, Harry tateou às cegas seu criado mudo buscando o tubinho de lubrificante que Hermione lhe dera. Malfoy, ao vê-lo destampando a embalagem, ergueu uma sobrancelha. O moreno preferiu ignorá-lo, pois percebeu a tensão em seus ombros quando untou dois dedos com o líquido incolor antes de largar o tubo na cama e segurar a parte interna do joelho de Malfoy com a mão livre, arqueando-o para conseguir passar o lubrificante mais facilmente.

Um pouco inseguro, passou mais lubrificante no próprio membro e observou Malfoy erguer os joelhos, oferecendo-se. O moreno engoliu em seco, e com mãos trêmulas, segurou a base do próprio pênis antes de começar a empurrar-se delicadamente para dentro do loiro, tentando por tudo no mundo não perder o controle enquanto sentia o quão apertado ele era.

Draco soltou um gemido agudo de dor quando Harry estava completamente dentro, e apertou os olhos com força para evitar que lágrimas escapassem. Respirando fundo, o moreno afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço pálido, como se sentisse dor, e parou de se mover. E Harry quase podia dizer que era mais doloroso pra si do que pra Draco.

Soltando o ar pela boca, após controlar minimamente o próprio desejo, Harry voltou a encarar Draco e afastou alguns cabelos úmidos que estavam grudados em sua testa. A respiração descompassada dele batia contra seu rosto, e a camisa branca que ele ainda usava começava a ficar molhada de suor.

"Eu sempre pensei porque os gays escolhiam ser gays e enfrentar tanto preconceito, e cheguei à conclusão que o sexo com outro homem realmente deveria ser bom. Mas sem querer ofender, eu realmente não gostaria de sentir essa maldita dor todo dia! Porque mesmo eu escolhi ficar por baixo?" Harry intimamente discordou de Malfoy. Pelo menos para ele, sexo com outro homem estava se tornando incrivelmente prazeroso, mas preferiu guardar o comentário para si mesmo, não querendo ofender o loiro.

"Acho que escolheu porque eu perdi meu sobrenome." Harry apontou, e um brilho novo nasceu nos olhos de Draco.

"Eu me toquei apenas agora que você a partir de hoje se chama Harry Malfoy..." murmurou, parecendo encantado, e Harry percebeu que ele esquecera-se até da dor que sentia. Que ego! O moreno, entretanto, ainda estava muito consciente da excitação crescente, e tudo o que _não_ queria no momento era bater um papo.

Harry passou os braços por baixo dos joelhos de Malfoy e, colando os lábios aos dele, começou a se mover lentamente, se controlando ao máximo para não machucá-lo. O loiro gemeu contra seus lábios e jogou a cabeça para trás algum tempo depois, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por seu corpo.

"Faça isso de novo" demandou Draco, e Harry não fazia idéia do que ele queria, então apenas investiu contra ele, no mesmo ponto de antes, e recebeu um gemido alto em resposta e um arquear de costas. Os dedos do pé de Draco se apertaram, e ele agarrou com força os lençóis, e Harry sentiu-se violentamente aliviado ao perceber que ele começava a sentir prazer com a penetração.

Umas das mãos pálidas do loiro intrometeram-se entre seus corpos, e o moreno ofegou baixinho quando ele envolveu o próprio membro, bombeando-o de maneira ágil e rápida, levando-o rapidamente a um orgasmo que o deixou a beira da inconsciência.

Harry, ao sentir os músculos do loiro apertando-o, não demorou a chegar ao ápice, caindo sobre Draco com um gemido longo e satisfeito. Podia ouvir o coração de Draco bombeando sangue com força contra o seu, e preguiçosamente deitou-se no outro lado da cama, aliviando seu peso em cima do loiro.

"Você agora conseguiu encontrar um motivo para os gays serem gays?" Harry perguntou divertido, observando a maneira como Draco estava ofegante e espalhado na cama.

"Merlin! O que foi isso?" Perguntou retoricamente, afastando os cabelos suados da testa.

"Sexo." Harry respondeu bem humorado, e Draco torceu o lábio inferior, revirando os olhos. "Foi... _intenso_."

"Definitivamente." Concordou o loiro, sentando-se na cama e procurando pela cueca em meio às várias peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão. "Não foi como eu imaginei que seria." Continuou, começando a vestir a cueca que encontrou do outro lado do quarto. Quando ele terminou de vestir a calça, olhou para Harry que permanecia deitado sobre a cama e suas feições amoleceram um pouco. Ele parecia em duvida se falava ou não. Hesitantemente, agradeceu. "Obrigado por... você sabe. _Tudo_ isso."

Harry apenas assentiu de leve. "Eu sei que deve realmente ter sido difícil pra você passar por tudo isso, já que não tem nada a ver com a minha historia com Lauren, então... Assim como você, tentarei fazer nossa convivência suportável."

Harry voltou a assentir, e se sentiu realmente tocado pelas palavras de Malfoy. Não conseguia vê-lo agradecendo por nada, e agora estava à sua frente, após se casarem e fazerem sexo, _agradecendo_ pelo que fizera para salvá-lo. Mesmo nunca gostando realmente do jeito metido do loiro, era bom ouvir agradecimentos, e as palavras de Draco o fizeram corar um pouco.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Eu não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer com você" disse Harry, abrindo um sorriso hesitante. Ainda se lembrava da falta de consideração dele ao ir para o casamento sem nem ao menos se arrumar, e da maneira como ele sempre conseguia ser arrogante e superior. Entretanto, haviam acabado de compartilhar algo íntimo demais para ser ignorado, e ele estava _agradecendo_.

Agradecendo.

Parecia surreal demais. Improvável demais.

Draco não retribuiu seu sorriso, e sua expressão continuou a mesma. Ele parecia cansado, e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que confundiam Harry. Era difícil saber o que ele pensava ou sentia.

Seu corpo ainda guardava vestígios do que acabara de fazer, e sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco, cobriu-se com um lençol e usou a varinha para livrar-se do sêmen de Draco que permanecia em seu peito.

Quando ergueu o olhar, ele não estava mais lá.

* * *

><p>O barulho irritante e insistente do despertador acordou Harry no dia seguinte. Demorou algum tempo até que conseguisse criar coragem para erguer o braço e desligá-lo, deixando-o cair no chão com um estrépito alto no processo. O moreno afundou o rosto no travesseiro, desejando que o barulho não tivesse acordado Draco, pois colocara o despertador para tocar mais cedo que de costume porque queria sair de casa antes que o loiro acordasse.<p>

Queria dar um pouco de privacidade para o marido – chamá-lo assim ainda era estranho. Queria que ele explorasse a casa, colocasse seus pertences em ordem, sua escova de dente no banheiro... Sabia que seria mais fácil para ele se fizesse essas coisas quando Harry não estivesse em casa, e assim era melhor. Não sabia se estava preparado para encará-lo depois do que havia acontecido. Ainda estava confuso, e precisava colocar os próprios pensamentos em ordem. Porque havia se entregado tão facilmente para ele? Porque havia _gostado_?

Nunca antes havia se sentido atraído por homens, então porque ficou tão envolvido por Draco? O cheiro do loiro, impregnado nos lençóis e no próprio corpo de Harry, estava excitando-o de uma forma que mulher nenhuma jamais havia feito.

E Harry não conseguia ver como isso poderia ser certo, porque não sentia nenhum tipo de afeto por Malfoy. Sempre ligou o desejo ao amor, e era exatamente o contrário que estava acontecendo ali. Sempre que ele abria a boca e lhe cuspia palavras ácidas, o moreno tinha vontade de socá-lo. Entretanto, quando ele deixava a postura defensiva e simplesmente era alguém _normal_, Harry até poderia dizer que ele se tornava mais suportável, como na noite passada quando agradeceu.

Estava confuso e frustrado por não conseguir entender os próprios sentimentos, e não conseguia ignorar o sentimento de culpa por estar desejando uma pessoa que nem ao menos gostava realmente. Mas ele tinha momentos em que não parecia o garoto mimado que conhecera há anos, como quando conversaram pela primeira vez depois de vários anos afastados, e ele pediu ajuda, e pela maneira como parecia vulnerável enquanto chorava no ombro de Blaise Zabini, no dia em que Harry decidiu que se casaria com ele...

Harry gemeu novamente, esparramando-se na cama e encarando o teto com o peito doendo. Onde diabos fora se meter? Ele já tivera problemas demais para uma vida inteira. Não precisava de mais uma confusão. E muito menos uma confusão chamada Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que Draco teve consciência ao acordar era o sentimento de que alguma coisa estava errada. Demorou alguns segundos até perceber que era porque estava sendo dominado por uma sensação há muito tempo esquecida. <em>Segurança<em>. Pela primeira vez em anos abriu os olhos e não esperou encontrar Lauren a espreita, encarando-o com seus olhos absurdamente azuis e desprovidos de piedade. Então sentiu o peso dos lençóis sobre seu corpo quente e percebeu que não estava com vontade de levantar.

Há quanto tempo não sentia vontade de acordar de manhã e simplesmente rolar de barriga pra baixo e voltar a dormir?

Mas não podia, porque ao olhar o relógio em cima do criado-mudo percebeu que precisava se arrumar para ir trabalhar no ministério, e respirando fundo, levantou da cama.

Só então, ao sentir dor em partes que preferia nem considerar, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido com Potter – Draco jamais conseguiria chamá-lo de Malfoy – e sentiu uma súbita vontade de voltar para a cama e se esquecer que existia um mundo lá fora. Havia transado com Harry Potter! Harry Potter, salvador do mundo bruxo, sua antiga inimizade da escola e seu marido, agora, em todos os sentidos. E Draco estava absurdamente exultante com isso, porque Harry era um ano de segurança, e por isso acordara com a sensação de que nada poderia atingi-lo. Lauren talvez não tivesse escrúpulos, mas pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar mexer com o marido de Harry Potter.

E pensar que o sacrifício que precisava fazer nesse tempo era ir com ele para cama uma vez por semana!

Draco sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir, maravilhado. Tudo o que precisava era engolir palavras ácidas, agradecer quando julgasse necessário, e ser submisso na cama. Essas coisas não o agradavam, mas era um preço baixo a pagar se considerasse o que significava ser marido dele. Olhou para a aliança brilhando em seu dedo com um sentimento que há muito tempo não sentia: alívio.

Após tomar banho e fazer sua higiene pessoal, Draco abriu a porta do quarto e espiou o corredor. A porta do quarto de Potter estava aberta, e de onde estava conseguia ver a cama bagunçada e vazia. Franzindo o cenho, deu passos hesitantes em direção ao aposento e pulou de susto, o coração batendo descompassado, ao ouvir um estalo bem atrás de si.

"Mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, elfo maldito?" Vociferou Draco, colocando a mão no peito e sentindo o coração batendo quase dolorosamente contra as costelas ao ver o mesmo elfo doméstico que levou suas malas até o quarto no dia anterior, e o loiro percebeu que ele era estranhamente familiar.

O elfo fez uma reverencia exagerada, o nariz quase tocando o chão.

"Desculpe Dobby, senhor, mas Dobby recebeu ordens de ir limpar o quarto do senhor Harry Potter, senhor."

Draco revirou os olhos, refreando a vontade que sentia de chutar o elfo para aliviar a raiva que estava sentindo dele.

"Faça o que quiser." Exclamou mal humorado. "Onde está Potter?"

"O jovem Harry Potter saiu, senhor, ele foi visitar a Sra. Weasley, senhor."

"Hermione Weasley?"

"Ela sim, senhor. A menina Weasley e o marido dela, senhor."

O elfo começava a irritar Draco, então o dispensou com um aceno de mão e desceu as escadas até finalmente alcançar à cozinha. Teve uma surpresa ao notar a mesa posta com um café da manhã caprichado. Imaginou se Potter ordenara que o elfo fizesse, e franziu os lábios. Não tomava café da manhã. No máximo um café, e para não ofender o marido, caso ele perguntasse ao tal de _Dobby_ se o loiro havia comido alguma coisa, encheu uma xícara com o líquido negro e subiu novamente para o antigo quarto de Regulus Black.

Afinal estava tentando ser um bom marido.

Trocou-se rapidamente e, antes de ir até o ministério, resolveu passar em casa para buscar Mía. Se Potter não gostasse de gatos o problema era dele, pois o loiro não deixaria a gata aos cuidados do pai, ou ela acabaria morrendo de fome. Estava se esforçando para ser um bom marido, prova disso era que havia se submetido a ele noite passada sem reclamar, e no fim até agradecera. _Agradecera_. Deveria xingá-lo por fazê-lo sentir tanta dor, isso sim. Não que não houvesse tirado certo proveito da situação, e no fim até que foi prazeroso... Mas mesmo assim havia sentido dor, e ainda sentia. Estava encontrando certa dificuldade em andar confortavelmente. Era como se aquela...

Draco resolveu não completar o pensamento ao avistar o pai sentado em uma poltrona alta em frente à lareira, lendo o profeta diário. Lucius ergueu o olhar para ele imediatamente, sua expressão de sempre estampada no rosto tão parecido com o do loiro.

"Pensei que não te veria tão cedo, Draco." Ele falou, erguendo-se e abandonando o jornal na mesa ao lado enquanto o mais novo limpava a sujeira da farda com as mãos. Como odiava viajar por flu. "E então? Como foram as coisas com Potter?"

"Normais." Disse evasivamente, tentando parecer descontraído e forçando-se a andar de maneira normal. Logo avistou Mía, que andou até ele e ronronou entre suas pernas, buscando carinho. Draco abaixou para pegá-la no colo e notou que se quadril também doía.

Maldito Potter.

"Potter não tentou nada contra você?" Perguntou para o filho, que precisou refrear a vontade de revirar os olhos. Harry Potter tentando algo contra um_ inocente_? Era mais fácil o inferno congelar. Enquanto acariciava displicentemente os pelos de Mía, pensou em uma resposta adequada.

"Ele não tentou nada contra mim, papai." Esclareceu com um suspiro. "Ele jamais tentaria." Completou.

"Não gosto da ideia de você morar com ele." Lucius murmurou, parando na frente de Draco. "Se ele tentar qualquer coisa contra você, não hesite em me contatar imediatamente, entendeu? Ele pode ser o queridinho do mundo bruxo, mas eu ainda tenho minha varinha e muito mais experiência."

Draco soltou um muxoxo. Intimamente pensou que o pai não tinha a menor chance contra Potter. Ele simplesmente... irradiava poder. O loiro se lembrava perfeitamente bem das vezes que abrira o jornal e vira seus feitos heróicos na primeira página. A expressão impassível, o maxilar cerrado, o olhar de raiva mal contida... Só não saberia dizer se era culpa da imprensa ou raiva dos delinqüentes que prendera.

"Pode deixar papai." Murmurou contra a vontade, tentando apenas encurtar assunto. Olhou para o relógio preso a parede e percebeu que estava bastante atrasado para o trabalho. Hermione iria matá-lo, e ainda precisava levar Mía de volta para a casa de Potter.

Isso o lembrou de outro assunto que queria tratar com o pai.

"Porque a antiga mansão dos Black agora é de Potter?" Perguntou.

"Porque Sirius Black foi o último homem Black vivo, e a mansão passou a ser dele, e quando morreu poderia fazer com ela o que quisesse." Esclareceu o pai com desinteresse, voltando a folhear o jornal. "Todas suas tias já tinham se casado e tinham as próprias casas para cuidar. Por que?"

"Porque Black deu a mansão dele pra Potter?" Perguntou com curiosidade. Potter e Black não tinham nenhum vínculo... certo? Franziu o cenho enquanto esperava uma resposta do pai, que demorou um pouco para responder.

"Porque Black era o padrinho dele." Disse, parecendo irritado. "Porque está perguntando sobre isso logo agora?"

"Porque eu não sabia que Black era padrinho dele?" Perguntou indignado. "Quer dizer, eu _sou_ um Black e não sabia disso." Concluiu confuso. Lucius soltou um suspiro alto e voltou a deixar o jornal de lado.

"Você não sabe por que nunca se interessou em saber, Dragão." Murmurou pacientemente, mas Draco sabia que ele estava se controlando para não ser exasperado. "E não comente sobre Sirius Black com ele, fui claro? É melhor evitar assuntos como esse se quiser ter uma convivência pacifica com seu marido."

O comentário do pai apenas instigou mais a curiosidade do loiro. Olhando rapidamente para o relógio, notou que estava mais do que atrasado agora.

"Porque o senhor está com raiva?" Perguntou acusador, e Mía ronronou em seu colo, passando a cabeça em seu peito quando o loiro parou de acariciá-la. "Por acaso teve alguma coisa a ver com a morte do padrinho dele?"

"Não." Respondeu prontamente, e com um suspiro entre cansado e resignado, relaxou os ombros e encarou os olhos claros de Draco, idênticos aos seus. "Mas sua tia Bellatrix sim. Ela o matou, e eu estava presente quando isso aconteceu." Murmurou por fim.

Draco sentiu o coração acelerar dentro do peito de forma gelada, daquela maneira que acontecia quando ouvia algo que, no fundo, gostaria de não saber. Sua cabeça rodou um pouco. Sua família foi culpada da morte do último parente de Potter e mesmo assim ele ainda aceitara-o como marido? Parecia tão... improvável. Por um momento se comparou com Lauren McFly e sentiu o coração bater com ainda mais força dentro do peito, quando imagens do que ela havia feito voltaram a perturbá-lo com clareza surpreendente.

Como gostaria de simplesmente conseguir esquecer... Seria tão mais fácil. Mas ali, gravado em seu corpo, estavam as marcas. E a dor no peito voltou com força total quando se lembrou da mãe.

Estava mesmo bem humorado há alguns minutos? Parecia que havia passado dias desde a hora que acordou, e quando se despediu do pai e voltou para a casa de Potter, resolveu parar de pensar. Poderia viver bem ali por um ano, sob a proteção de Harry, e isso tinha que ser o suficiente, mesmo com o peito dolorosamente apertado em uma angustia que beirava ao desespero.

Com um suspiro longo e trêmulo, pôs Mía no chão e colocou a ração importada dela em um canto mais afastado da cozinha, antes de ordenar para o elfo, de maneira ríspida, que a tratasse bem.

Quando chegou ao ministério da magia, ninguém pareceu se importar com sua presença, e agradeceu intimamente por isso. Com certeza ninguém descobrira ainda sobre seu casamento com o salvador do mundo mágico, ou a imprensa cairia em peso em cima dos dois. Seria a notícia do ano. Não gostava mais de tanta publicidade em cima da própria imagem. Agüentou por meses repórteres sem o mínimo senso de discrição, ouvindo diariamente perguntas nada discretas sobre a morte de sua mãe, a acusação de Lauren McFly pelo crime, e o seqüestro que quase o levou a morte. Fora um tempo difícil, e aprendeu que a mídia era bem cruel, ainda mais se a dor que o loiro sentia vendesse mais.

Chegou ao Departamento de Mistérios mais de uma hora atrasado, e Hermione Granger o encarou com raiva mal contida.

"Você está atrasado." Ela disse, e Draco rodou os olhos. Era óbvio que estava.

"Precisei fazer algumas coisas de última hora e acabei me atrasando." Murmurou o loiro, abaixando a voz para que os outros colegas de serviço não escutassem o restante da conversa. "Porque eu não estou de férias? Quer dizer, eu deveria estar curtindo minha _lua de mel_."

Hermione abriu um sorriso quase compreensivo.

"Com a lei, não existe mais_ lua de mel_, Malfoy. Se houvesse, ninguém estaria mais trabalhando no ministério a não ser aqueles que já são casados." Explicou ela, e Draco franziu os lábios, irritado. Acompanhou a morena quando ela fez um gesto com a mão para chamá-lo, e soltou um muxoxo cansado ao ver que ela apontava para a mesma pedra triangular que o loiro estava trabalhando há meses. "Há alguma coisa aí, eu tenho certeza." Teimou ela, exasperada.

"Mas um dia perdido examinando essa coisa..." murmurou quase pra si mesmo, e ela lhe lançou um olhar de descaso enquanto lhe dava as costas para fazer o próprio trabalho.

Houvera uma grande explosão em uma área trouxa da Inglaterra que causou a morte de quinze pessoas e muitos outros feridos. O Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas foi chamado, e uma grande fonte de magia indicava que a explosão mágica fora obra de algum feitiço poderoso. Aurores tentaram se intrometer no caso, liderados por Potter, que insistia em dizer que algo assim não devia ser comandado pela Central de Obliviação, e sim pelo Departamento de Aurores, já que houvera tantas mortes. O moreno insistia em dizer que não era simplesmente uma catástrofe natural, como muitos julgavam, e sim algo programado por algum vilão do mal.

Objetos como aquele que tinha nas mãos eram comuns no mundo bruxo. Objetos que emanavam fontes surpreendentes de magia, e fora com muitos desses objetos que feitiços foram criados, por isso deviam ser tratados com extremo cuidado. Nunca se sabia o que pode se encontrar em uma pedra como aquela, e se os aurores começassem a examiná-la sem um estudo prévio sobre o assunto, poderiam causar um verdadeiro caos.

Draco tentava extrair alguma coisa daquela pedra há meses sem sucesso nenhum. Toda a magia que se encontrava ali havia se esvaído quando houve a explosão, tinha certeza absoluta, mas o problema era que Hermione insistia que ele continuasse examinando-a e ao fim do expediente, o loiro estava com dor nas costas por passar tanto tempo debruçado sobre a mesa, com os olhos doendo por olhar aquela pedra por horas, e consecutivamente com um humor assustador, que piorou catastroficamente quando chegou na casa de Potter e entreouviu uma conversa excitada entre Potter e o babaca do Weasley de dentro da cozinha.

Aparentemente, ele havia tido uma tarde extremamente excitante no ministério da magia e agora narrava os fatos, ressaltando os melhores momentos.

Malfoy pretendia dizer que havia chegado, mas mudou de idéia por dois motivos. O primeiro era que estava mal-humorado e com uma ligeira inveja do dia cheio de adrenalina de Potter como auror, e o segundo porque odiava Weasley e não queria nem olhá-lo. Não se lembrava de ter visto o ruivo no casamento, e imaginou, quando vagamente pensou a respeito, que talvez os dois houvessem brigado. Mas claro que o loiro não seria assim tão sortudo... Só agora, enquanto pensava, percebeu que teria que agüentar visitas freqüentes do Weasley e soltou um gemido exasperado.

_Ótimo_.

Perguntou-se onde estaria Mía, e se Potter já havia visto ela e como reagira. Pensou em procurá-la pela casa, mas logo desistiu. Não queria dar de cara com Potter. Não achava que estava pronto para encará-lo depois do que havia acontecido e muito menos ainda para encará-lo com o _Weasel_ do lado. Então se limitou a tomar um banho rápido, trocar de roupa e, quando não tinha mais o que inventar para fazer, chamou o tal Dobby que prontamente apareceu na sua frente.

"Dobby está aqui, senhor." Anunciou o elfo doméstico com uma reverencia exagerada, como se não fosse óbvio pelo barulho absurdamente alto que ele havia feito ao aparecer. Tudo parecia uma explosão de barulho quando se queria silêncio.

"O Weasley já foi embora?" Perguntou ele, tentando camuflar a raiva nas palavras.

"Porque não pergunta isso diretamente pra mim, Malfoy?"

Draco se virou ao ouvir a voz grave e profunda de Potter. O moreno estava parado displicentemente, apoiando-se no batente da porta e o olhando fixamente, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, parecendo divertido. O loiro, amaldiçoando-se internamente por corar, obrigou-se a erguer o queixo.

"Weasley já foi embora?" Perguntou novamente, dessa vez para o marido, que molhou os lábios antes de dar de ombros.

"Há algum tempo." Murmurou, entrando no quarto. Draco sentiu ímpetos de expulsá-lo, mas preferiu simplesmente ignorá-lo e ir pentear o cabelo recém lavado._ Estava tentando ser um bom marido_, lembrou a si mesmo, ressaltando outra vez quando o moreno pegou um porta-retrato que o loiro colocara sobre a mesa de cabeceira da cama. Na foto, ele e a mãe estavam juntos e ela tinha aquela expressão que o loiro se lembrava muito bem; um olhar carinhoso e materno. Se fechasse os olhos, conseguiria ainda sentir o cheiro dela.

Precisou somente daquilo para que a raiva que sentia evaporasse, como também qualquer outro sentimento até sobrar somente uma melancolia deprimente. "Como foi seu dia no trabalho?" Perguntou o moreno após colocar a foto novamente no lugar. Draco precisou de muita força de vontade para se manter impassível e segurar a língua antes de soltar uma resposta tipicamente Malfoy e carregada de ironias.

"Segredo de estado, Potter." Falou, forçando-se a abrir um sorrisinho enviesado. "Eu sou um Inominável, está lembrado? Se dissesse que tive um dia péssimo poderia estar colocando o mundo mágico em risco."

"Está dizendo que teve um dia péssimo?" Harry indagou ligeiramente divertido, e Draco largou a escova de cabelos em cima da pia do banheiro antes de voltar novamente para o quarto e encontrá-lo sentado na cama. Imaginou porque ele estava tentando conversar.

"Algo assim." Murmurou vagamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encarando os olhos verdes do moreno. "E como foi o seu?" Perguntou, sem querer realmente saber a resposta. Harry, como Draco esperava, não compartilhou com ele da mesma empolgação que havia compartilhado com Weasley. Somente fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

"Normal." Respondeu também vagamente. "Você não me procurou quando chegou."

"Eu deveria te procurar?" Retrucou mal-educado.

"Não exatamente, mas eu estava querendo descobrir porque tem um gato na minha cama e imaginei que talvez você soubesse a resposta." Harry falou quase divertido, e Draco arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

"Ela está na sua cama?" Draco murmurou perplexo. Mía geralmente era muito bem comportada, e jamais subira na cama de alguém a não ser a do próprio Draco. "Vou buscá-la agora mesmo. Ela não é assim geralmente... mas meu cheiro deve estar na sua cama e por isso ela parou lá."

Tarde demais, Draco notou o que havia dito e, ao ter consciência das palavras do loiro, Harry também corou um pouco.

"Está tudo bem." Esclareceu após algum tempo de silêncio. "Só que você poderia ter me avisado sobre ela antes. Levei um baita susto."

Draco quase sorriu ao imaginar Potter se assustando com Mía, mas em vez disso balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, sendo seguido de perto por ele.

Mía miou baixinho ao ver o loiro e pulou da cama, enroscando-se em suas pernas e ronronando suavemente. O loiro se abaixou para segurá-la, e quando ergueu novamente o rosto, Harry o encarava.

"Essa casa também é sua agora, afinal você é meu marido. Pode trazer o que quiser, mudar o que quiser e ordenar o que quiser para o Dobby. Quero que se sinta confortável aqui dentro já que precisamos morar juntos por um ano."

Draco, meio impressionado, apenas assentiu.

"Okay." Concordou e, antes de voltar para o próprio quarto, disse: "Obrigado."

Estava tornando-se um hábito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta<strong>: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . total morri com essa NC. Ownnnn Harry tão macho que impõe presença, puxando o Dray pra um bj pra quebrar o clima. Aiiiii hsauhsuahsua morri com o comentário do Draco sobre relações homo... E como o Draco foi cretino neh gente, apesar de ter aproveitado bastante a situação com o moreno delicia, ele so consegue matutar planos... ai ai ai...

E ai quem não quer mais? Quem não quer saber como vão desenrolar as coisas a partir desse ponto? #LEVANTA AS MÃOS DESESPERADA#

EU QUEROOOOOOOOOO POR TANTO REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PRA Deh PQ ELA MERECE.

O cap foi muito hot.. e q venham mais lemons assim xD

**Nota da Autora**: Ai, vocês são tão lindos! *abraço coletivo*

Fiquei realmente, realmente, feliz com o retorno do capítulo passado! Amei cada review que recebi, e fiquei exultante por tantas pessoas estarem acompanhando e gostando. Apesar de simples e leve, espero que tenham gostado da primeira noite dos dois. A boa notícia, pra todas as/os pervos de plantão, é que no próximo capítulo terá outra lemon! E, dessa vez, vai ser bem melhor, se me entendem. xD

Mas okay, não quero dar spoilers, então minha N/A para por aqui. Preciso parar de me empolgar e escrever mais do que vocês querem ler. xD Até a próxima, queridos! *.*

Respondendo os reviews anônimos:

**Damaris P**: Awn, eu fiquei extremamente feliz com a sua review! xD Espero que continue gostando... Nesse capítulo, particularmente, eu achei que a atitude do Draco foi tipicamente a que ele teria, mesmo depois dos traumas que passou na vida. Não quis fazê-lo um herói sem causa, porque isso não me convence, e acho que a personalidade dele condiz com alguém mais "medroso", por assim dizer. Ain, a noite deles até que não foi um fracasso total, não acha? Eles aproveitaram, no fim das contas. Espereaté o capítulo cinco e veja a coisa pegar fogo! Obrigada pela review, querida! Até a próxima s2

**Anabelly**: Enfim o casório... Awn, tadinha da Lauren auahauha xD Não, tadinha nada. Ela merece todosos xingamentos, tentando se casar com o Draquinho u_u No me gusta. Bom, até que a noite de núpcias dele foi bem razoavel, não acha? Eles tiraram certo proveito da situação e... enfim! Adorei o que você disse de: "marido bom, compreensivo e paciente", achei fofo demais. Fico feliz por estar gostando, querida. *.*

**YAH**: Tudo bem, linda. Só uma review pra dizer que está acompanhando é o suficiente xD Liv Tayler é linda! Tão linda como imagino a Lauren sendo. Harry me da arrepios! Ele é muito hot; de farda então! O Draco não vai engravidar... Mas mesmo assim, obrigada! Beijão, e até a próxima.

**Julia Maria Menezes**: Humm, concordo com você. Quando os dois se entenderem, vai ser bem mais gostoso! Ah, acha que o Harry vai defender o Draco da Lauren? Ele, pelo menos, acha que sim. Ele imagina o Harry como um ano de segurança garantida contra a Lauren, tadinho ): Obrigada por comentar, e espero que goste desse capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

As flores brotam e morrem.  
>As estrelas brilham, mas um dia se apagarão.<br>Tudo morre. A Terra, o Sol, a Via Láctea e até mesmo todo esse universo não é exceção.  
>Comparado a isso, a vida do homem é tão breve e fugidia quanto o piscar de um olho.<br>Nesse curto instante, os homens nascem, riem, choram, lutam, sofrem, festejam, lamentam, odeiam pessoas e amam outras.  
>Tudo é transitório, e em seguida todos caem no sono eterno chamado morte.<p>

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco** **—** _Além do Orgulho_. (Saga de Hades)

* * *

><p><strong>Importante<strong>: Alguns trechos do capítulo foram retirados do livro _Coração Ferido_, da Chelsea Cain.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V – Entre Desejos e Confissões.<strong>

Harry acordou com um barulho ensurdecedor de gritos vindo do andar de baixo. Ainda atordoado pelo sono que não o deixara completamente, tateou o criado-mudo em busca do despertador antes de lembrar que agora era casado com Malfoy e que os gritos poderiam ser dele.

Alerta, levantou da cama em um pulo e apertou a varinha com força na mão antes de abrir a porta do quarto com o mínimo possível de barulho. Será que Lauren McFly havia entrado na casa ou mandado alguém? Apurando os ouvidos, escutou os gritos ainda mais fortes e acima das outras vozes, a de Draco. Com o coração batendo com força contra as costelas, desceu as escadas, pronto para atacar quem fosse para proteger o marido, mas o que viu foi algo totalmente diferente do que estava esperando.

Malfoy estava parado em frente ao quadro de Walburga Black, que gritava ensandecida, e em contrapartida Draco gritava com Dobby para que ele calasse a mulher, e Dobby parecia horrorizado por não conseguir atender a ordem por que Kreacher estava impedindo-o. Perplexo diante da cena, Harry lançou um feitiço em direção ao quadro, cobrindo-o com a cortina e calando os gritos. O loiro virou-se para olhá-lo vermelho de raiva.

"Por Merlin!" Exclamou, e Harry notou que havia uma xícara quebrada no chão envolto a uma poça de chá. "Estou morando aqui há duas noites e já estou a ponto de enlouquecer! Qual o problema desses malditos elfos? Qual o problema _desse_ quadro?"

Malfoy parecia a ponto de amaldiçoar alguém, e Dobby se encolheu por causa do tom que o loiro usou para falar. Harry, livre de toda a adrenalina que se apossara dele quando levantou da cama, para incredulidade do loiro, começou a rir. O moreno se jogou no sofá ao lado do quadro, com a barriga doendo de tanto rir da cena. Draco o encarava com uma expressão assassina enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. "Realmente Potter, isso é muito engraçado." Vociferou com acidez, e os olhos de Harry lacrimejavam enquanto tentava controlar a crise de riso sem sucesso nenhum, já ficando sem ar.

"Meu Deus!" Harry exclamou, limpando uma lagrima que escapou de seus olhos após se controlar um pouco. "Eu jamais pensei que viveria para presenciar isso." Disse divertido, olhando para Malfoy e forçando-se a não voltar a rir quando notou sua carranca de raiva. "Você precisava ver sua cara!"

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntou com raiva. "Cinco?"

Harry deu de ombros enquanto levantava do sofá. Com um aceno de varinha, retirou todos os pedaços da xícara quebrada de Draco que estava no chão, antes que ele acabasse se machucando. Olhou para o relógio e se surpreendeu quando notou que não era nem quatro da manhã ainda.

"Porque está acordado há essa hora?" Harry perguntou. Imaginava que já havia amanhecido para ele estar acordado, e ao olhar para a janela da sala, notou que ainda estava escuro lá fora. Franzinho o cenho, virou-se para o loiro, intrigado. "Você _dorme_, não é?"

Draco deliberadamente ignorou a última pergunta, olhando-o com raiva.

"Eu só estou com insônia." Disse enquanto dava as costas para Harry e ia em direção a cozinha. "Não queria ter te acordado." Murmurou contra a vontade. Harry o seguiu e notou que ele precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar outra xícara em cima do armário e, antes que percebesse, estava com um sorrisinho no rosto. "O que foi?" Perguntou Draco, exasperado ao notar o olhar de Harry.

"Nada." Falou rapidamente. Não queria irritar ainda mais o marido, então tratou de apagar o sorriso e substituí-lo por uma expressão impassível. Ele parecia se irritar com qualquer coisa. "O quadro é da mãe do meu padrinho, uma Black que parou no tempo e detesta sangues-ruins e traidores de sangue."

"Sou um sangue-puro." Draco comentou superior, torcendo o lábio inferior em desdém. Harry revirou os olhos. "Eu mereço o mínimo de respeito."

"Bem... você é praticamente um traidor do sangue, já que abandonou a causa de Voldemort e se juntou a Ordem da Fênix. Pensei que você já houvesse tido o desprazer de conhecê-la quando veio morar aqui." Harry disse pensativo. Só agora parava para pensar, e pela maneira como ele parecia alheio a casa, percebeu que ele raramente deveria deixar o quarto na época que morou ali.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não fazia questão de descer para socializar com a família de coelhos." Falou Draco, sarcástico, e Harry estreitou perigosamente os olhos. Agora que estavam casados, Draco começava a colocar as asinhas de fora. Harry bem que estranhara seu comportamento sempre defensivo nas vezes que se encontraram antes do casamento. Mesmo que jamais fosse admitir para ele, preferia _esse_ Malfoy.

"Eles são minha família." Harry interpôs, mas não estava chateado. Na verdade, estava ligeiramente contente por Draco não sentir mais receio de ser ele mesmo. Isso mostrava que não havia mais mascaras entre eles, e talvez, agora, pudessem viver em paz.

Quando o loiro revirou os olhos em uma típica expressão de descaso, o moreno se pegou fitando um pedaço do pescoço pálido que estava à mostra e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma marca roxa no local. No local onde havia mordido e lambido e _chupado_ a pele. Engolindo em seco, Harry tentou desviar os pensamentos para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a noite que passaram juntos, mas ela estava assustadoramente gravada em sua cabeça. Então desviou o olhar para as mãos de dedos longos e finos quando ele segurou a varinha para esquentar a água do chá, e observou a maneira elegante como ele segurou uma colher de prata para mexer o conteúdo fumegante da xícara.

"Você deveria voltar a dormir." Draco murmurou, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos. Os lábios finos e bem desenhados do loiro arquearam-se em um meio sorriso enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios. "A não ser que queira me fazer companhia."

"Você quer companhia?" Harry indagou antes que conseguisse controlar a língua, e o sorriso de Draco alargou-se ainda mais. O moreno tentou ler a emoção que brilhava no fundo dos olhos tempestuosos, mas nunca fora bom em tentar entender os sentimentos.

"Não acho que seria uma má idéia." Draco sentenciou após algum tempo, e Harry quase suspirou aliviado. Esperava escutar uma resposta ríspida e era gratificante não parecer novamente idiota na frente dele. Convenientemente, para conseguir ter uma boa relação com Draco, esqueceu-se sobre o que ele falara da casa e da maneira como fora para o casamento.

E, estranhamente, estava funcionando.

"Eu não me lembro de ter visto você no ministério nos últimos anos." Harry disse enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha, e ficou um pouco surpreso quando o loiro ficou novamente na ponta dos pés para pegar uma xícara para ele. Não gostava de chá, mas preferiu não dizer isso a Draco. "Eu me lembro vagamente de ter me encontrado com você umas três vezes ao longo desses três anos."

"Algo assim." Concordou vagamente. Harry tinha a estranha mania de sempre querer puxar assunto, e o loiro parecia não gostar de conversar. Por isso o moreno se surpreendeu quando ele continuou a falar. "A festa de celebração ao fim da guerra foi uma delas." Gracejou, e seus lábios ergueram-se novamente para cima. Corando um pouco, Harry revirou os olhos.

"Você realmente não perde a chance, não é?" Questionou. Lembrava-se vagamente da noite de comemoração ao fim da guerra, e em como havia bebido demais, chorado compulsivamente e vomitado no sapato da esposa de Kings. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha ao recordar disso. Seria esse o motivo pelo qual o ministro parecia tão irredutível assim com ele?

"Não." Concordou enquanto sentava-se em frente ao moreno, colocando a xícara de chá na mesa. Harry se forçou a beber um pouco do líquido e quase queimou os lábios no processo. O sorriso de Draco cresceu ainda mais. "Foi uma noite inesquecível." Recordou com um suspiro, balançando a cabeça. "Acho que é a melhor recordação que tenho de você."

Harry quase fez uma careta diante do comentário. Era a pior lembrança dele após a guerra. Os jornais não falaram de outra coisa por semanas, e uma ou duas garotas apareceram em sua casa para alegar que as haviam engravidado na noite de bebedeira. Ia comentar isso com Malfoy, mas desistiu. Não conseguia, ainda, se ver conversando sobre algo assim com ele.

"Então acho que preciso criar novas recordações." Harry falou divertido. "Não quero que minha imagem fique manchada pra sempre."

"Bom," começou, abrindo um sorrisinho enviesado "lamento ser o portador da notícia que sua imagem já está manchada pra sempre. Herói que arrisca a vida e gosta disso? Garoto que entrou na grifinória? Moreno de olhos verdes que conversou comigo na Madame Malkin como se quisesse pular no meu pescoço e me estrangular? Bom... não há o que fazer para que eu tenha uma impressão boa de você."

Harry ficou surpreso por Draco ainda se lembrar do encontro que tiveram há anos atrás, na Madame Malkin, e por alguma razão o tom levemente arrastado junto ao sarcasmo o fez sorrir um pouco.

"Eu gostaria de mim, se não fosse eu." Concluiu, e franziu o cenho após notar que havia dito algo que não fazia sentido nenhum. Draco, entretanto, estalou a língua enquanto levava a xícara novamente aos lábios.

"Pensei que o egocentrismo ficasse por conta dos sonserinos."

"Não foi um comentário egocêntrico, e sim um fato. Veja... não sou tão herói como todos pensam. Quando eu sacrifiquei minha vida para matar Voldemort, não foi uma coisa que fiz pensando no bem mundial. Eu fiz por mim, porque eu queria minha vingança contra quem matou meus pais, porque estava cansado de perder as pessoas que amava para ele, porque queria salvar meus amigos e queria, principalmente, ser salvo. Não encaro como um ato heróico porque não fiz em prol do mundo, e sim por mim." Harry disse, e seus olhos brilharam com emoções que o loiro desconhecia.

"Você é um auror." Murmurou, como se para constatar um fato, e Harry sorriu.

"Culpado!" Gracejou, e levou novamente o chá aos lábios, tentando não fazer uma careta. "É como se dessa forma eu conseguisse aliviar o peso das mortes que carrego nas costas. Eu durmo melhor à noite sabendo que salvei uma vida."

"Eu ouvi boatos de que quando um refém morreu em um caso que estava liderando, você pediu licença de uma semana e se trancou em casa. Disseram que era possível ouvir seus gritos a quilômetros de distância." Draco contou, e parecia um pouco ansioso para saber se era verdade ou não. Harry torceu o lábio inferior.

"Isso é uma grande mentira." Disse por fim. "Incrível como as pessoas tem mania de aumentar as coisas... Eu pedi sim, licença no ministério quando uma recém de um caso que estava liderando morreu, e era fácil saber que o motivo era culpa. Não enxerguei, naquele momento, que havia feito todo o possível para salvá-la e passei uma semana trancado em casa, decidindo se essa era a carreira que eu realmente queria seguir."

"E então você chegou à conclusão que era." Concluiu Draco.

"Alguém havia morrido, mas eu ainda poderia salvar a vida de muitas outras pessoas." Falou, e se surpreendeu ao notar que sua voz estava carregada de significado. "Então, sim, cheguei à conclusão que realmente queria ser auror."

Draco ficou pensativo por alguns segundos enquanto remexia seu chá distraidamente.

"Então você é auror porque se sente culpado?"

"Não." Harry disse após pensar um pouco. "Eu gosto do que faço. Gosto de adrenalina, de salvar as pessoas..."

"Você me salvou." Draco disse lentamente, e havia uma leve sombra de sarcasmo em suas palavras, camuflada em um misto alívio e gratidão reais. Ele ergueu os olhos muito claros para Harry, que observou a maneira como ele molhou os lábios com a língua antes de continuar: "Acho que nunca mais vou admirar tanto esse seu complexo de herói como admirei no dia em que propôs se casar comigo."

Harry ficou um pouco envergonhado, e pigarreou para limpar a garganta enquanto pensava em uma resposta apropriada. Draco, entretanto, não parecia esperar uma resposta e ambos ficaram sentados, na penumbra da cozinha, concentrados nos próprios pensamentos.

Ainda era difícil para Harry aceitar que se sentia atraído sexualmente por Draco Malfoy. Não adiantava mais esconder isso de si mesmo. Enquanto o fitava, deixou o olhar deslizar por seu rosto em uma avaliação imperceptível, e percebeu que gostava do nariz dele, por mais bobo que isso pudesse parecer. Gostava porque não era perfeito, não quando o osso era ligeiramente torto. Gostava da linha de suas clavículas, fundas e bem desenhadas, e gostava do contorno firme do maxilar. Gostava do cabelo incrivelmente macio, e do cheiro que estava impregnado em sua cama e fazia com que sentisse dificuldade em pegar no sono.

Era estranho que apenas uma noite fosse o necessário para começar a gostar de _tantas _coisas. Buscando na memória, não se lembrou de já sentir atração por outros homens, o que tornava toda a situação ainda mais estranha. Não gostava exatamente do loiro, e ainda sentia vontade de bater sua cabeça contra a parede às vezes. Entretanto, quando o deixou sozinho na manhã passada para que ele tivesse alguma privacidade, se pegou imaginando como seria a próxima noite em que fariam sexo e _querendo _que chegasse logo.

Harry já estivera com algumas mulheres. Poucas, por que não gostava de levar qualquer uma pra cama. Após o termino de seu namoro com Ginny Weasley, demorou algum tempo até que se firmasse em uma nova relação. Uma relação que terminou em menos de dois meses, quando ela contratou um repórter para conversar abertamente sobre a vida pessoal de ambos. Esse era o problema das mulheres com que se relacionava; elas sempre pareciam estar interessadas em sua influência, o que acabou sendo péssimo para sua auto-estima. Estranhamente, Harry sabia que Draco também estava usando-o para se livrar do casamento com Lauren, e sentia-se bem com isso, porque ele era sincero, de uma maneira distorcida, e porque assim conseguia pensar nele em certas circunstâncias sem tanto peso na consciência.

Demorou algum tempo até Harry perceber que Draco havia pegado no sono em cima da mesa. Balançando a cabeça, levou as xícaras para a pia da cozinha antes de pegá-lo nos braços e levá-lo para o quarto. Ele era incrivelmente leve, e o moreno não encontrou dificuldades em subir as escadas. Não queria acordá-lo, já que ele parecia ter tido dificuldades em pegar no sono, e quando o deixou na cama e ia sair pela porta, escutou ele gemer baixinho durante o sono, com o cenho franzindo, parecendo lutar contra alguém invisível.

O coração de Harry se apertou dolorosamente no peito e se aproximou novamente dele. O corpo magro começava a suar, e delicadamente, o moreno afastou os cabelos molhados para o lado enquanto apoiava a palma da mão em seu estômago. Draco pareceu se acalmar um pouco, e sua respiração alterada bateu contra o rosto de Harry como se queimasse, enquanto os dedos longos e pálidos se fechavam em seu pulso, prendendo-o.

Suspirando, Harry conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado do marido, deixando-o segurar seu pulso porque ele parecia ter encontrado algum consolo nisso. Antes que percebesse, estava dormindo também, com o peito ainda doendo.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas depois, quando acordou, Draco não estava mais na cama. Coçando os olhos, se espreguiçou e percebeu que todos os músculos estavam doloridos pela posição em que dormira. Estava pensando em ir tomar um banho demorado quando olhou para o relógio em cima do criado mudo e soltou um palavrão alto. Estava atrasado para o trabalho! Xingando Draco de todos os nomes que conhecia por não acordá-lo, correu para o próprio quarto e se vestiu o mais rapidamente possível antes de correr para o ministério.<p>

Como previsto levou uma bronca daquelas de Matthew, que despachara os outros aurores para uma _missão_ sem ele, e acabou passando o resto do dia fazendo relatórios dentro do escritório, o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado. Como Draco conseguia ser tão filho da puta? Harry havia se aberto com ele, e até mesmo ficara ao seu lado de madrugada porque ele parecia estar sonhando com McFly, e o que recebia em troca? Uma baita bronca do chefe e uma dor de cabeça infernal.

Quando chegou em casa, mais tarde do que de costume por precisar fazer hora extra, notou que a porta do quarto de Draco estava fechada e suspirou, feliz por não ter que encontrá-lo hoje, ou correria sérios riscos de azará-lo.

**x**

Lauren McFly não deixou que Draco Malfoy dormisse na primeira noite em que o seqüestrou, e dessa maneira ele passou horas deitado, sem ter nenhuma noção do tempo. Ela injetara algum tipo de anfetamina e sumiu pelo que presumiu serem horas. O coração de Draco batia com tanta força que ele conseguia ouvir o som retumbando em seus ouvidos, o sangue correndo rápido demais, quase o ensurdecendo. Tudo o que podia fazer era olhar para o teto branco e sentir as mãos tremerem, até que ele entrou em um estupor onde os sons e movimentos pareciam ser parte de outro plano.

Quando conseguiu finalmente fixar os olhos em alguma coisa concreta novamente, sua cabeça rodava e encontrou Lauren fitando-o atentamente, seus olhos profundamente azuis brilhando com malícia enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma faca nas mãos delicadas e femininas. Ela estava mais bonita que nunca. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais claros com os pingos de sangue que cobriam seu rosto pálido e aveludado.

Ela sorriu, mostrando fileiras de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

"Aí está você, querido!" Ela murmurou baixo, e Draco quase não conseguiu ouvi-la. "Você está bem agora, não é? Não vou deixar que ninguém te faça mal." Ela se aproximou enquanto falava, e suas últimas palavras eram sussurros contra a têmpora de Draco, molhada de suor. Ela cheirava a lírios, e sua respiração era calma contra o rosto pálido do loiro. "Está tudo bem." Voltou a murmurar docemente, e então sorriu novamente. Draco não conseguia se mexer. "Ninguém vai te fazer mal. Ninguém vai te tocar além de mim. Você sabe disso agora, não sabe?" Ela cantarolou e seus olhos brilhavam. "Mas primeiro preciso ter certeza que você vai se lembrar de mim cada vez que respirar, você compreende, não é?"

Ela havia lançado um feitiço _silêncio_, e Draco não tentou respondê-la.

Uma bandeja de instrumentos estava ao seu lado; ela se virou e retirou algo dela. Um martelo e um prego. Interessante, Draco pensou, e tentou rir da loucura dela, mas não conseguiu. Deve ter sido fácil ela ver seus olhos brilhando em descaso, pois abriu um sorriso quase cruel enquanto o fitava, e parecia feliz.

Ela deixou as pontas dos dedos subirem pelo peito nu de Draco, que estava amarrado por braços e pernas em uma cama mal cuidada, e deslizou-os pela caixa torácica até encontrar a costela que procurava, e então colocou a ponta do prego contra a pele e desceu violentamente o martelo, uma expressão de êxtase imediatamente alcançando as feições delicadas. E repetiu o movimento novamente. Após terminar, ele possuía seis costelas quebradas, e o prego ficou encharcado de sangue. Ela o deixou cair novamente na bandeja de prata com um tintilar alto, e sorriu. O nariz de Draco imediatamente se entupiu de muco e, sem conseguir respirar pela boca, ele se preparou para a agonia de cada dilatação do pulmão, ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguia se forçar a respirar devagar e desacelerar os arquejos desesperados e fortes que pareciam soluços. A dor era lancinante, e ele não conseguia mexer nenhum centímetro do corpo.

Deixou que seus olhos fechassem e teve certeza que estava morrendo.

**x**

Quando Draco acordou, com o pulso acelerado, percebeu que não estava com Lauren, que não estava revivendo tudo aquilo novamente, e soltou a respiração trêmula que estava segurando dentro dos pulmões. Percebeu que as mãos tremiam, assim como quase todo o corpo, e sentiu ímpetos de ir até o quarto de Potter e passar a noite com ele; sobre a proteção dele, e imediatamente se sentiu idiota. Sonhava com Lauren McFly há tanto tempo que a sensação que se apoderou dele, no dia seguinte após o casamento, era tão gratificante que deixara seu humor nas alturas.

Ter uma noite inteira de sono, sem sonhos ou pensamentos com sua quase assassina, era um alívio que pensou que nunca sentiria. Imaginava que ao estar na casa de Potter os sonhos o abandonariam... mas nos últimos dois dias, dos três que estava morando e dormindo naquele quarto, os sonhos voltaram, e deixavam-no sem conseguir pregar os olhos. A vontade de cruzar o espaço até o quarto de Potter era tão forte que Draco se viu segurando com força os lençóis da cama, lutando contra o pensamento de que, talvez, se estivesse com ele, dormindo ao lado dele, conseguiria simplesmente esquecer e se sentir seguro. Harry Potter era o bruxo mais poderoso atualmente, e Lauren não era nada perto dele, disso tinha certeza absoluta. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente bem da sensação de segurança e da noite sem sonhos quando o marido dormira ao seu lado, na segunda noite.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, tentou imaginar qual seria a reação dele se aparecesse em seu quarto no meio da noite. Pelo que conhecia dele, iria perguntar o que havia de errado e Draco jamais admitiria que estava com medo; medo de dormir e acordar aprisionado por Lauren novamente. Mas havia uma maneira de conseguir tê-lo por perto sem que ele fizesse qualquer tipo de pergunta... Eram casados, afinal.

Com uma coragem que na verdade não sentia, Draco levantou da cama e hesitantemente, abriu a porta do quarto e espiou o corredor silencioso. Suspirando pesadamente, resolveu andar até o quarto dele antes que desistisse do que estava prestes a fazer.

Estava com a mão na maçaneta quando hesitou. E se ele estivesse dormindo? Teria coragem de acordá-lo, ou simplesmente deitar ao seu lado na cama e tentar dormir também?

Resolveu, por ora, parar de pensar e abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, e o barulho que ela fez pareceu absurdamente alto no silencio da noite. Draco fechou os olhos, xingando baixinho e rezando para que o moreno não tivesse escutado. Mas para sua surpresa, sentado na cama, com uma expressão intrigada no rosto, estava Potter.

"Draco?" Ele indagou baixinho, franzindo o cenho. Deixou de lado o livro que estava lendo e esfregou os olhos cansados por baixo dos óculos de grau. "O que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Sua voz soou verdadeiramente preocupada.

Malfoy pensou em responder, mas achou-se sem palavras. Estava ali por uma razão, e não queria responder perguntas, e queria a proteção de Potter para não ser mais torturado por sonhos com Lauren, então só havia uma coisa a fazer, e era se aproveitar da única coisa, que no seu ponto de vista, parecia ter algum domínio sobre ele. "O que você..." E então, para incredulidade do moreno, o loiro acabou com a distância entre eles e colou seus lábios com força.

Harry, surpreso, tentou afastá-lo gentilmente, mas o loiro o segurou pelos cabelos e montou em seu colo, como na primeira noite.

"Shh... eu sei que você quer isso. Sei que você gostou da última vez." Murmurou contra os lábios avermelhados de Harry, passando a língua de maneira insinuante sobre eles, fazendo-o engolir as próprias palavras e gemer, agarrando a cintura esguia com força e mudando as posições, deixando Draco deitar na cama e sentando-se sobre seus quadris.

"Você sempre me surpreende, Malfoy." Harry sussurrou após descer beijos pela linha do maxilar e capturar o lóbulo de sua orelha. "Eu simplesmente não consigo te entender."

"Então não tente." Sussurrou, agarrando as costas fortes de Potter e erguendo o quadril contra o dele, sentindo que apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa, seu corpo já começava a reagir positivamente ao de Draco, que gemeu maravilhado por ter a certeza absoluta que Harry o desejava e que poderia usar isso a seu favor. "Eu quase podia sentir seu descontrole naquela noite, Potter." Voltou a murmurar, agora contra seu pescoço, enquanto lhe dava beijos fortes na junção com o ombro, deixando marcas vermelhas. Queria mostrar que não precisava ser gentil. Que _não_ queria sexo gentil, e não quebraria ao mínimo toque.

Potter pareceu entender o que o loiro queria, pois não demorou a agir com mais vontade e mais ousadia e _mais_ força. Ele o segurou pelo quadril e separou suas pernas para conseguir se acomodar entre elas. O loiro o olhou demoradamente, seus olhos brilhando em malícia, e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto circulava-o pelo quadril e roçava seus membros despertos. Harry tirou os óculos, jogando-o de qualquer jeito sobre o criado-mudo e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço com um gemido. Suas mãos subiram pelo estômago de Draco sobre a camiseta, e apertaram um de seus mamilos, que imediatamente ficaram ouriçados. O ex-sonserino gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ousadamente acariciou o membro duro de Harry por sobre o tecido da calça, recebendo outro gemido dele em resposta. Draco sorriu e aumentou o ritmo com que acariciava o membro ereto, sentindo-o pulsar. Incentivado pelos sons que o moreno soltava, adentrou a mão na calça e roupa íntima e segurou o pênis de Harry entre os dedos longos e quentes.

Era estranho tocar tão intimamente em outro homem, mas o loiro se sentiu realmente excitado ao perceber que estava excitando Harry. Fazia bem para sua vaidade e seu orgulho, e naquele momento Lauren McFly estava em uma parte esquecida de seu cérebro. Estava concentrando-se apenas no sentimento de poder; no sentimento quase eufórico que era estar nos braços do homem mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo. Só agora, enquanto experimentava esse sentimento de superioridade, notava o quanto sentira falta. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão bem consigo mesmo.

Harry ainda respeitava a decisão do loiro de não retirar a parte de cima da roupa, mas seus olhos verdes grudaram-se aos cinzas de Draco quando capturou seu mamilo por cima da camiseta branca, deixando-a molhada de saliva. Ele circulou o ponto sensível com a língua algumas vezes antes de morder, deixando o loiro ainda mais excitado. Ele não desviou o olhar nenhuma vez, apesar da vontade de jogar a cabeça para trás. Percebeu que havia parado com os movimentos da mão ao receber a atenção do moreno, e abrindo um sorriso de lado, começou a bombear o membro de Harry outra vez, que afundou o rosto novamente na curva de seu pescoço, engolindo gemidos mais altos e empurrando-se contra a mão que estava levando-o a loucura.

Draco, percebendo o abandono do moreno, sentiu algo se inflamar em seu peito. Com uma força que na verdade não possuía, trocou novamente de posição com Harry, ficando por cima, e retirou sua calça e cueca em movimentos rápidos, atirando as peças no chão. O marido o puxou para mais um beijo e Draco penetrou a língua na boca macia com ousadia, absorvendo o gemido de Harry quando se sentou sobre seu membro, que se encaixou entre suas nádegas com perfeição, mesmo sob a calça que Draco ainda vestia.

Harry, após descer as mãos pelas ancas dele, começou a puxar a calça e roupa íntima do loiro, que o ajudou e rapidamente encontrava-se nu da cintura pra baixo. Mordeu o lábio de leve quando os olhos verdes queimaram seu corpo.

"Você não faz idéia do quanto eu queria isso." Ele murmurou roucamente em seu ouvido após o loiro ajudá-lo a retirar a camisa que ainda vestia. Draco passou a mão pelo abdômen definido de Harry e sentiu a contração de seus músculos na palma da mão. "Você estava certo quando disse que eu tinha gostado." Disse contra seu ouvido, lambendo sua orelha de maneira quase erótica. "Eu estou louco para entrar em você."

As pálpebras de Draco tremularam, e refreou um gemido quando as mãos de Harry se fecharam em sua bunda, apertando com força que com certeza deixaria marcas. Com a cabeça girando, segurou os pulsos do marido e deslizou a língua tentadoramente pelo pescoço moreno, sentindo o gosto salgado da pele misturado com suor. Sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, deslizou a língua para o peito, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho. Circulou um dos mamilos com a língua e fechou a boca sobre ele. Sentiu Harry segurar seus cabelos e arquear um pouco as costas. Ainda sorrindo, o loiro desceu a boca até a barriga definida, distribuindo beijos demorados e estalados sobre o abdômen e, ao segurar o membro de Harry pela base, bebeu a imagem dele olhando-o com expressão surpresa, como se não acreditasse que ele iria mesmo fazer aquilo.

Nunca imaginou que algum dia chuparia outro homem, mas estava gostando da maneira como Harry estava entregue, excitado e em toda sua glória. Fazia-o sentir-se bem, e o loiro naquele momento queria fazer aquilo. Então, tentativamente, passou a língua na ponta, recebendo um gemido rouco e surpreso de Harry, que segurou seus cabelos com ainda mais força e mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando-o mais vermelho e molhado. Mais confiante com a resposta, sugou a ponta do membro com vontade, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo, e Harry murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível enquanto, com a mão livre, apertava o lençol da cama.

Draco, sorrindo internamente, deslizou as unhas pelo estômago do marido, sentindo os pelos dele arrepiarem. Deixando o membro de Harry um pouco de lado, deu um chupão forte na parte interna de sua coxa, que imediatamente ganhou uma coloração vermelha.

"Malfoy..." Harry murmurou contrariado, fazendo o loiro erguer os olhos para ele inocentemente.

"Potter!" Respondeu, e estava tão próximo _daquele_ ponto, que sua respiração serviu para arrepiar o moreno, que fechou os olhos.

"Você está deliberadamente me provocando?" Perguntou com os olhos nublados, e acariciou levemente os cabelos loiros de Draco, que fez uma expressão falsamente inocente. "Não me faça pedir."

"Pedir o quê?" Indagou, colocando-se de quadro sobre as pernas de Harry e acariciando suas coxas torneadas. O moreno o puxou pelos cabelos sem muita delicadeza até colar seus lábios em um beijo que já começou quente, e deixou ambos ainda mais excitados. O ex-grifinório começou a subir beijos pelo pescoço de Draco, até a orelha, e prendeu o lóbulo entre os dentes.

"Eu quero que você volte lá embaixo e termine o que começou." Murmurou o moreno contra sua orelha, e Draco estava adorando conhecer esse novo lado de Harry. Se pudesse tirar algum proveito sórdido da situação, iria aproveitar.

Mantendo os olhos fixos nos verdes, levou a ereção até os lábios enquanto apertava suas coxas com força, e começou a estimulá-lo com a boca e língua, fazendo Harry soltar um gemido alto de incentivo. Entretanto, alguns minutos depois, o marido o impediu de continuar. Entendendo que ele estava próximo de gozar, abriu mais um de seus sorrisos enviesados e voltou a literalmente montar em seu colo.

"Você ainda tem aquele lubrificante?" Perguntou provocativamente próximo da orelha de Harry, que ergueu o braço e tateou o criado mudo em busca do tubinho. Quando o encontrou, Harry o destampou com as mãos trêmulas e untou os dedos com o líquido incolor. Draco ergueu-se nos joelhos, aliviando um pouco o peso em cima do marido, e passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Entendendo a deixa, Harry insinuou dois dedos entre os glúteos e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Draco gemeu contra sua orelha, em um misto de dor e prazer, e untou as próprias mãos com o lubrificante para passar no membro latejante de Harry.

Quando Potter fez menção para mudar a posição de ambos, Draco negou com a cabeça. "Eu quero assumir o controle dessa vez." Murmurou contra a orelha dele, que assentiu quase imediatamente. Harry deslizou as mãos para a cintura do marido, e Draco, segurando o membro de Harry com uma das mãos, começou a descer sobre ele lentamente, tentando relaxar o corpo. Não conseguiu evitar uma careta de dor quando teve todo o volume dentro de si, e Harry apertava seu quadril com tanta força que teve certeza que ficaria com marcas roxas.

"Droga, Malfoy." Gemeu extasiado, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço macio. "Você não tem idéia do quão..." As palavras de Harry morreram na boca quando o loiro começou a se mover lentamente, e o loiro observou os lábios rosados de Harry abrindo-se de prazer. Estava com uma sensação eufórica no fundo do estômago por ser o culpado dos gemidos de prazer dele, por seu descontrole ao impulsionar o corpo pra cima, e então aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das investidas. Soltou um gemido alto quando o membro dele encontrou sua próstata, e segurou os ombros do marido com força.

Harry abriu os olhos, que não se lembrava ter fechado, e murmurou algo ininteligível enquanto fechava a mão em volta do membro dolorosamente ereto de Draco e começava a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das investidas. O loiro engoliu um gemido mais alto quando gozou, o corpo inteiro amolecendo, e não reclamou quando Harry mudou as posições, passou os braços por baixo de seus joelhos e investiu contra seu corpo mais algumas vezes antes de soltar um gemido mais alto e cair sobre seu peito, a respiração alternada causava-lhe arrepios.

Quando Harry aliviou o peso em cima de seu corpo, Draco soube que ele iria falar alguma coisa porque ele parecia não saber o que o silêncio significava. Então colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, deixando claro que não queria conversar, e ele pareceu entender. O loiro não tinha vontade de se aconchegar no corpo dele, nunca gostara de dormir colado a nenhuma de suas antigas namoradas antes de ser sequestrado por Lauren, mas Harry não pareceu se importar quando Draco, quase automaticamente, prendeu seu pulso entre os dedos e permaneceu na cama. A mão dele, forte e masculina, pousou sobre sua barriga enquanto deitava-se de bruços na cama, e os olhos verdes brilharam tanto que Draco desviou o olhar, um leve sentimento de culpa se apossando de seu corpo aos poucos.

Harry estava sendo inacreditavelmente bom para ele, enquanto ele agia como um egoísta filho da puta. Ele tentava controlar o gênio, tentava engolir palavras mais ácidas, mas uma personalidade de anos não poderia ser controlada em poucos dias, e o moreno sempre ignorava suas atitudes infantis, como quando não o acordou na manhã em que ele dormiu em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Naquele dia soube por Hermione que ele chegara atrasado ao ministério, levara uma advertência e tivera que fazer hora extra, e tudo porque Draco não queria encará-lo quando percebeu que deixara uma marca vermelha em seu pulso com a força que o segurou até amanhecer.

Mas na manhã seguinte após o incidente, Harry saíra mais cedo de casa e mesmo assim a ordenou que Dobby fizesse o café da manhã para ele.

Draco deslizou o olhar pelas costas nuas do marido e observou algumas cicatrizes finas que cobriam a pele morena. Lembrou das próprias cicatrizes e era como se elas voltassem a doer. Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados, e sua respiração soava calma contra o braço do loiro. E Draco, soltando um suspiro longo, fechou os olhos e obrigou-se a dormir.

E foi uma noite sem sonhos.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Draco acordou com o barulho de um despertador que não era seu. A janela do quarto estava aberta e irritou seus olhos. Pensou em xingar Potter por não desligar o maldito aparelho, mas ao tatear a cama, não encontrou o corpo dele ao seu lado e com um gemido, jogou o despertador no chão, e franziu o cenho quando ouviu o tintilar alto de algo de partindo.<p>

"Obrigado por quebrar meu despertador." Draco ouviu a voz calma de Harry e obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, que eram duas linhas finas para tentar proteger-se minimamente do sol.

"Droga, Potter, não existia um despertador mais irritante pra comprar?" Perguntou irritado, puxando o lençol para cobrir o corpo quando notou que estava nu da cintura pra baixo. "E por Merlin, feche essas cortinas antes que eu fique cego."

"Você deveria levantar." Harry disse, parecendo bem humorado, e Draco revirou os olhos quando ele não estava olhando. Percebeu que seu quadril e pernas doíam, e afundou o rosto no travesseiro que cheirava como o marido. "Hermione não ficará nada feliz se você chegar atrasado." Apesar das palavras, Harry puxou as cortinas e a luz no quarto diminuiu consideravelmente.

Draco finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e fitar Harry. O moreno estava com os cabelos molhados e já usava sua farda de auror. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama para calçar os sapatos e, após terminar, olhou para Draco novamente. "Você está bem?"

"Porque não estaria?" Perguntou mal criado, e Harry deu de ombros, pensativo.

"Você parecia um pouco estranho ontem à noite." Murmurou baixinho, e Draco retesou a respiração quando ele apoiou uma mão sobre sua coxa, sob o lençol. "E sempre tenho a impressão de que você está a ponto de me xingar."

"Eu sempre estou a ponto de te xingar." Confessou o loiro com descaso, e para sua surpresa, Harry riu divertido, e seus olhos brilharam de leve.

"Incrível como você sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua." Disse, parecendo se divertir com o fato. Ele balançou a cabeça e abaixou-se para pegar a calça de Draco que estava jogada no chão displicentemente. "Estou falando sério agora, você está atrasado para o trabalho."

Draco fez uma careta ao pegar a calça, e preferiu ignorar quando Harry fingiu buscar alguma coisa na gaveta para que ele pudesse vesti-la com alguma privacidade.

"Ótimo!" Disse por fim, indo até o banheiro do quarto de Potter para arrumar um pouco os cabelos e usar a varinha para refrescar a boca. "Irei me trocar."

Estava pronto para sair do quarto quando, para sua surpresa, sentiu a mão de Harry em sua cintura e ao ser prensado com força na parede, seus lábios foram capturados com desejo em um beijo quente que o deixou ligeiramente tonto. Quando ele penetrou a língua em sua boca, instigando-o e apertando-o com força na parede, Draco achou melhor afastá-lo pelo ombro.

"Wow" exclamou bobamente, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. "Pensei que você não fosse gay." Disse levemente impressionado.

"E eu não sou." Falou simplesmente, dando de ombros, e um sorriso descontraído nasceu em seus lábios. "Não sinto atração por outros homens, mas nas duas vezes em que... O ponto é que eu gostei Malfoy, e não vejo motivos para ficar mais na defensiva quanto a isso."

"Quem está me surpreendendo agora é você" disse Draco com seriedade, antes que conseguisse segurar a língua. Mas era isso o que queria, certo? Que Harry começasse a se interessar sexualmente por ele para que conseguisse manipulá-lo... Então porque se sentia ainda mais filho da puta agora?

"Já sou um adulto e passei da fase de ficar em negação." Ele murmurou, e aproximou os lábios dos de Draco novamente, prendendo o inferior entre os dentes, com os olhos ainda abertos e fixos nos claros do loiro. "Eu te desejei na nossa noite de núpcias e te desejei ontem também, e acho que estou bem com isso."

Harry acabara de dizer que Draco sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas no momento encontrava-se sem saber o que falar. Estava surpreso com as palavras dele, e não sabia como agir. Um lado seu estava exultante por ter conseguido o que queria, mas havia outro lado que se perguntava se teria coragem de usá-lo de alguma forma e não conseguia concluir se esse desejo que ele dizia sentir era bom ou ruim. E se ele quisesse transar todos os dias? Por mais que fosse prazeroso, Draco não tinha estrutura física para aguentar isso. Não era uma mulher, afinal.

"Eu também desejei você." Disse finalmente, optando pela resposta mais fácil, e Harry lhe deu um último beijo de boca fechada antes de se afastar.

"Vá se trocar." Ele disse baixinho. "Você já perdeu tempo demais."

Ligeiramente tonto, Draco saiu do quarto e antes que percebesse, estava pensando como poderia usar esse novo poder que tinha sobre o marido para tirar algum proveito sórdido da situação.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta<strong>: Ownnnnnnnnnnnnnnn quem ai não amou esse cap? Deusssss essa NC FOI DIVINA XD.. #perva# ahsuhsuahusa, adorei total o cap, foi tão hot e o Harry tão apertavel e lindíssimo. QUERO ELE PRA MIM... #agarra o Deus grego e corre, tentando desesperadamente fugir do ataque vindo de uma cabeleira loira.# A Deh merece muitíssimas reviews correto? MERECE SIM.. ENTÃO MÃO A OBRA . E q venham os próximos caps recheados de lemons hot como essa. E dozinha máster do Dray, essa Lauren merece ir bjar o demon ... ¬¬... mulherzinha desalmada.

**Nota da Autora**: Se você não quer ouvir o Deryck Astaire falando sobre os motivos pelo qual o Harry deve ser ativo, não peça para ele ser passivo, rs.

Brincadeiras à parte, quero pedir encarecidamente que essa discussão seme/uke não volte novamente. Causou um verdadeiro rebuliço há umas semanas atrás, e eu não quero que isso se repita novamente, porque sempre acaba afetando as autoras e não quero ler novamente que alguém deu um tempo nas fics, ou desistiu, ou sei lá, se matou. Então, por favor, se quiser comentar alguma coisa sobre seme/uke ou qualquer coisa em relação a _esse_ assunto, mande-me uma MP que eu vou responder direitinho qualquer dúvida que alguém possa ter em relação **a fic**, mas peço que evite ao máximo esses assuntos nas reviews porque pode ofender/agredir/enraivecer outra pessoa que pode pensar de maneira diferente. Aprendi há muito tempo que não dá pra tentar mudar a maneira de uma pessoa pensar, então, vamos cooperar pra que não haja conflitos. Viver pacificamente sempre é uma boa opção, não acham? :D

Agora... Nossa, vocês são tão, tão, tão queridos! Jamais imaginei que essa fic pudesse ter tanto retorno assim, e por um lado é bom saber que tem tantas pessoas gostando e ansiosas por mais, mas por outro é bem mais pressão, porque levo o dobro de tempo pra escrever porque tenho certo medo de acabar com as expectativas de vocês, ou acabar apressando muito as coisas, ou descaracterizando os personagens. Quero agradecer DEMAIS a minha Beta, Paulawot, por ser tão querida e sempre me ajudar quando sofro de bloqueis, e sempre me dar as melhores dicas e me responder se algo tá ou não natural, ou se está soando forçado. Obrigada, querida! Você não tem ideia do quanto me salva todos os dias! xD

Também quero agradecer a **Aiki**, que é uma das minhas autoras favoritas, e que, mesmo indiretamente na maioria das vezes, me da muito apoio e me faz querer escrever mais e mais e mais! Estou tão feliz porque você vai voltar a escrever nessas férias! *-*

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Cada comentário me fez muito feliz.

Respondendo aos reviews anônimos:

**Anabelly:** Eu também quero um Potter pra mim, Ana, comofas? Bom, Draco não é burro, né? Mas acho que esse controle do Harry, com o Draco sendo tão arrogantezinho, vai durar pouco. Se ele não controlar o gênio vai acabar deixando o marido bravo, tenho dito, auahauha. Fico feliz em saber que gosta do Harry, e sim, ele é forte, másculo e... estou criando ele. Sorte do Draco por ter ele na cama. Eu ri com seu comentário que vibrou quando o marido da Angelina Jolie morreu em Salt. xD Mas eu sei bem como é isso, tbm me envolvo com os personagens. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando, e postei esse capítulo e, talvez, poste outro antes do natal! Então é um bom presente, não? Obrigada por comentar, Ana, e até a próxima!

**Anne Marie:** Taí o capítulo, querida. xD Espero que continue gostando.

**Poke:** Que bom que tá gostando! t3 E sim, mais Harry pervo e mais Draco manipulador nesse capítulo, tananã, auahauha. Espero que continue gostando!

**emilisofia98**: Wow! Você não tem ideia do quanto fiquei feliz com seu comentário, Emilia. Sério, foi gratificante receber elogios assim. Sobre feminizar os personagens, confesso que às vezes deixo o Draco um pouco mais donzelinha indefesa, mas como estou tentando seguir o canon ao máximo nessa história, estou tentando deixá-lo como o imagino nos livros, com uma beleza mais delicada, aristocrática, mas sem ser feminino, e sim tão homem quanto o Harry. Fiquei feliz em saber que você gostou da lemon! E sim, o Harry tá dando índicios de gostar da coisa, se é que você me entende, rs. Awn, eu achei tão Draco uma atitude assim, e o melhor é que isso me veio naturalmente enquanto escrevia, e é realmente maravilhoso quando a história ganha vida própria. Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando e por ter mandado essa review só pra dizer: "ei, estou lendo!". Obrigada, linda. *.*

**Milla:** Ai, que linda você! *-* Fico feliz em saber que gostou da Lemon xD Eu tive um certo trabalho pra escrevê-la, porque queria passar, também, os sentimentos e não só a pegação, por assim dizer. O Harry nessa fanfic vai ser seme até o fim, porque não vejo o Draco, pelo menos aqui, como seme. Obrigada por comentar, e faça sim o perfil! *.* É bem mais fácil conversar assim!


	6. Chapter 6

Ele gostava dos círculos compactos e do desconhecido.  
>Da agridoçura da incerteza.<br>De ganhar ou perder.  
>Era uma sensação na barriga, que se agitava até ele achar que não podia mais tolerá-la.<p>

**A Menina Que Roubava Livros** — Markus Zusak

**Capítulo VI – Entre Intimidade e Confusão.**

Naquela manhã, após acompanhar um Draco aborrecido até o Departamento de Mistérios, Harry foi novamente repreendido por Matthew, devido ao atraso. Consultando o relógio, percebeu que estava apenas alguns minutos atrasado e fez uma careta, engolindo a vontade de responder algo ríspido para o Chefe do Departamento. Com certeza se o respondesse acabaria ficando dentro do cubículo onde trabalhava fazendo relatórios e mais relatórios sobre missões que o moreno nem se lembrava mais.

Matthew, diferente de muitos colegas dentro do Ministério, não tentava agradar o herói do mundo bruxo. Intimamente, Harry ficava feliz com isso. Gostava, pelo menos no trabalho, de não ser favorecido. Isso mostrava que o lugar de melhor auror para a próprio Matthew, era por seu mérito. O moreno sempre ficava à frente de missões, mas nem sempre fora assim.

No início de sua carreira, após dois anos de treinamento, Harry deixava-se levar demais pelos instintos. Aprendera a ser assim desde a época de Hogwarts, e como o previsto alguma coisa sempre acabava dando absurdamente errado. Tinha sim bons palpites e instintos, mas nem sempre atacar para depois pensar era uma boa saída em certas circunstâncias.

Demorou alguns meses e várias missões fracassadas para que parasse e pensasse sobre o que estava dando errado. As broncas de Matthew o ajudaram a perceber que coragem nem sempre é tudo. A chave para uma missão bem sucedida era pensar para atacar, mas isso, em Hogwarts, sempre ficava por conta de Hermione. Um passo a falso, e alguém poderia morrer. Um ato heroico, e Harry poderia se resumir a cinzas no chão.

Mas claro que às vezes era necessário agir impulsivamente, seguir os instintos, se deixar levar pelo momento e não por um plano meticulosamente elaborado. Felizmente, Harry colocara a cabeça no lugar a tempo de não acabar morto por algum delinquente, ladrão, estuprador ou assassino.

Agora, dois anos depois, era o melhor auror do Ministério e estava feliz com sua carreira profissional. Gostava do trabalho, não podia negar. Gostava da adrenalina, e ganhava consideravelmente bem, o que pela primeira vez agradecia, pois Draco gastava _demais_.

Não era de se surpreender, Harry ponderou enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira e observava todos os pergaminhos em cima da mesa com expressão desgostosa, afinal ele vivera a vida inteira no luxo e estava acostumado ao que existia de melhor. Ele fizera uma lista de compras para Dobby onde cada produto custava quase metade do salário do moreno, e em nenhum momento deu qualquer indício de que arcaria com os gastos.

Harry não se importava em pagar pelos mimos do marido, mas sua conta bancária sofreria um grande rombo ao decorrer naquele ano, disso tinha total certeza. E o mais incrível de tudo, era que ele não parecia nenhum pouco envergonhado por comprar seus biscoitos importados com o dinheiro de Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça, distraído. Um sorriso involuntário começou a nascer em seus lábios e notou que Ron, no outro lado da sala, erguer uma sobrancelha como se estivesse confuso sobre o motivo da repentina alegria do moreno, quando tudo o que tinha em cima da mesa eram pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos. Aparentemente, naquela manhã de sábado, ninguém resolvera criar problemas na comunidade mágica, e o moreno agradecia por isso, pois estava ligeiramente dolorido em algumas regiões do corpo por causa da noite intensa que teve com o marido.

Flexionando os dedos, resolveu pegar a pena de escrever antes que dormisse em cima da mesa e levasse outra bronca – a quarta da semana.

O dia passou sem mais problemas. Houvera a ocorrência de um crime em um ponto mágico perto do Ministério, e Harry não fora chamado para ir junto com os outros colegas. Aparentemente Matthew ainda estava bravo com ele, por isso, quando seu horário de ir embora chegou, os outros ainda não haviam voltado. O moreno iria embora com Ron, mas como ele estava demorando muito para voltar, resolveu passar no Departamento de Mistérios e chamar Draco e Hermione para que pudessem ir para casa.

Parou no corredor do Departamento, pois mesmo sendo Harry Potter, não podia entrar lá dentro. Vários homens – e umas poucas mulheres – iam saindo de dentro da sala. Alguns cumprimentavam Harry, outros passavam como se fingissem que não existia. Era normal vê-lo ali, já que sua melhor amiga era Chefe do Departamento, e algumas vezes ambos iam para a casa juntos.

Quando Draco saiu da sala, cinco minutos depois, parecendo um pouco irritado, e seu olhar encontrou-se com os verdes de Harry, ele endureceu ainda mais a expressão e ia passar reto, sem nem mesmo cumprimentá-lo, mas Harry o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o.

"O que você quer, Potter?" Perguntou irritado, afastando-se do marido com um tapa. Vários bruxos lançaram um segundo olhar para a dupla, como se não acreditassem que os dois aparentemente estavam conversando, e isso pareceu irritar ainda mais o loiro, que fechou a cara.

"Onde está a Hermione?" Harry perguntou disfarçadamente, e o loiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se estivesse com medo que o moreno se inclinasse para a frente e lhe roubasse um beijo.

Apesar da vontade de passar a língua na marca roxa no pescoço do marido, mal escondido pela farda, gostava de privacidade e jamais escancararia sua relação assim. Era o tipo de homem que gostava de demonstrar sentimentos luxuriantes apenas entre quatro paredes, e ninguém parecia ainda saber sobre o casamento dos dois, o que deixava Harry muito feliz. Algo assim não poderia ser escondido por muito tempo, então estava tentando aproveitar ao máximo seus momentos de privacidade, sem a mídia querendo saber todos os detalhes sobre o casamento.

"Ela disse alguma coisa sobre recolher objetos suspeitos em uma cena de crime." Draco murmurou apenas para Harry ouvir, e o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Acho que vai demorar. Agora, se me der licença..."

"Espera." Harry pediu, e abriu a parte de cima da farda, que começava a incomodar por causa do calor. Draco corou um pouco e pigarreou, começando a andar. O moreno o seguiu de perto, e ele rapidamente assumiu uma expressão irritada outra vez. "Vamos juntos pra casa." Disse quando ele parecia não entender por que Harry o estava seguindo.

Draco grunhiu alguma coisa ininteligível, e para sua surpresa, Harry o agarrou pela cintura, na ala de aparatação, e os aparatou para casa.

"Mas que droga, Potter, porque você não avisa antes de fazer uma coisa dessas?" Indagou o loiro mal humorado, o estômago se revirando. Harry deu de ombros com descaso.

"Nós perdemos muito tempo com pó de flu. Não entendo por que você nunca aparata; vai acabar se esquecendo como se faz." Avisou, e o loiro revirou os olhos, tirando a capa e pendurando-a em um cabide com seus movimentos precisos e graciosos. Era incrível como Draco conseguia fazer qualquer coisa ter um toque de classe que Harry jamais teria. Aproveitou para pendurar a própria capa e descalçar os sapatos. Dobby rapidamente apareceu, e após fazer uma reverência, perguntou se queriam jantar. Draco fez algum som com os lábios, o que Dobby entendeu como um sim - talvez ele sempre o fizesse.

Era a primeira vez que os dois chegavam juntos. Draco sempre chegava antes, e quando o moreno tentava procurá-lo pela casa, percebia que ele trancara-se no quarto e Harry não tinha coragem de chamá-lo para qualquer coisa que fosse, muito menos para que os dois jantassem juntos. Algo assim serviria melhor para um casal apaixonado, não para os dois.

Então simplesmente assentiu para o elfo, que pareceu feliz por poder servir seus senhores, e rapidamente sumiu em um estalo. Draco estava usando uma camiseta branca por baixo da parte de cima da farda de Inominável, e a marca em seu pescoço parecia violentamente escura em contraste com a pele extremamente pálida. Não conseguia lembrar-se de lhe ter chupado com tanta força, mas era estranhamente excitante saber que deixara uma marca no pescoço imaculado do marido. Ele notou seu olhar e em um gesto automático tampou o pescoço.

_Marido_. As palavras ainda soavam estranhas.

"Notaram." Ele disse abruptamente, e a palavra demorou alguns segundos para fazer sentido em seu cérebro. "Meus colegas de serviço, eu quero dizer."

"Qual o problema nisso?" Harry perguntou, e se sentiu um pouco envergonhado. Nas duas vezes em que dormiram juntos, deixara marcas em seu corpo. Estava tornando-se algum tipo de regra, pois já estava sentindo vontade de fazer-lhe outra.

"Aparentemente tive uma noite muito animada" murmurou sarcástico, e Harry parou por alguns segundos, pensando se deveria se sentir ofendido com o tom do marido. "É uma sorte que a notícia do nosso casamento ainda não tenha se espalhado..."

"Eu também acho." Disse Harry sinceramente. Ainda não acreditava que a notícia do casamento dos dois não tinha se espalhado pelos quatro cantos no mundo mágico. Estava mais do que feliz por isso, era verdade, mas continuava sendo estranho, afinal, Lauren McFly parecia não ter contado para ninguém sobre a conversa que tiveram, e permanecera calada sobre o casamento do herói Harry Potter com o ex-Comensal da Morte, Draco Malfoy. Só estava tentando descobrir se isso era bom ou ruim.

Levando em conta o histórico de Lauren, só podia deduzir que era muito, muito ruim.

Olhou para Draco demoradamente. Era óbvio, mesmo em momentos que ele parecia graciosamente distraído, que havia alguma coisa embaixo de toda a tranquilidade, casualidade e arrogância. Ele nunca admitira com todas as palavras, mas Harry sabia o quanto ele temia Lauren McFly. Talvez Harry soubesse o quanto ele a temia mais do que ele mesmo. Estava escrito na maneira como ele sempre olhava para os lados quando estava andando pelo ministério, como se esperasse encontrá-la à espreita, e na maneira como ele o procurara de madrugada, como se buscasse algum tipo de _consolo_.

O loiro captou seu olhar e estreitou perigosamente os olhos, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

"Se você está pensando que vai poder me foder quando quiser, está muito enganado, Potter!" Draco disse, usando seu sobrenome de solteiro, e o moreno tinha certeza que esse hábito nunca morreria. Havia alguma coisa, na maneira como ele o pronunciava, que fazia parecer algum tipo de xingamento. Harry quase sorriu pelas palavras cheias de exasperação, porque não era nisso que estava pensando.

"Terei você em uma semana, de qualquer maneira." Disse dando de ombros, sorrindo internamente da careta que Draco fez. Molhou os lábios com a língua e se jogou na poltrona ao lado do sofá, afastando ligeiramente as pernas enquanto retirava completamente a farda e a jogava de maneira displicente sobre o sofá ao lado. "Enquanto isso, por que não vem até aqui?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo visualmente relutante em andar até ele. Não estava assustado, mas parecia estar lutando internamente para decidir o que fazer. Ceder ao pedido de Harry e parecer um cachorrinho treinado ou simplesmente ignorá-lo e retrucar com uma resposta ácida?

Finalmente ele decidiu e, com passos firmes e queixo erguido, andou até o moreno, parando entre suas pernas abertas. Ele olhou para baixo e Harry, consecutivamente, olhou para cima. Seus olhos eram tempestuosos contra a iluminação quase precária do aposento, e o loiro molhou os lábios bem desenhados com a língua, parecendo em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Mas Harry não pretendia que ele fizesse nada naquela noite, pois sabia que o corpo de Draco não estava apto para fazer sexo diariamente, então, delicada e firmemente, começou a subir as mãos grandes por suas coxas, sob a calça.

"Você realmente é bonito." Harry disse espontaneamente, e ficou surpreso ao perceber que não se sentia envergonhado por tê-lo elogiado. Não quando o elogio era totalmente verdade, e tinha consciência que ele sabia disso quando um sorriso quase presunçoso nasceu em seu rosto.

"Você não é feio." Draco retrucou, e Harry riu, balançando a cabeça. Deixou as mãos, sorrateiramente, deslizarem para a bunda de Draco e apertou com força calculada. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos escurecendo visivelmente, e, na posição em que se encontravam, Harry notou que poderia retribuir no loiro o que ele fizera noite passada. "Você já fez algo assim antes?" Draco perguntou em um tom quase erótico, e Harry só então percebeu que estava encarando o volume da calça de Draco fixamente por longos segundos, decidindo se estava mesmo preparado para algo assim. "Apenas tenha cuidado pra não me machucar..."

"Você já tinha chupado outro homem, antes de ontem?" Harry perguntou acusadoramente, com raiva por Draco estar tratando-o como um idiota. Podia muito bem não ter tido um relacionamento com outro homem antes, e apesar de ser violentamente diferente de ter uma mulher na cama, não era tão tapado em todos os aspectos.

"Bem, _não_. Mas eu sou um homem e sei..."

"Pois eu também sei, Malfoy." Harry respondeu com um suspiro, e percebeu que haviam perdido totalmente o clima em que estavam envolvidos antes. Draco percebeu também, e sabia que a culpa era dele, mesmo que jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta. Ele lançou um olhar para Harry antes de se sentar de frente em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de suas coxas. Ele tateou o jeans do marido e pareceu encontrar o que queria, que era a varinha dele. "Aquele seu elfo doméstico maníaco vai entrar aqui a qualquer momento, o que acha de lançar alguns feitiços de privacidade antes que ele presencie o que não quer ver?"

Harry, entendo o que Draco estava insinuando, pegou a varinha de suas mãos e lançou os melhores feitiços que conhecia de privacidade antes de jogar a varinha em cima da mesinha, ao lado da poltrona. Draco soltou o ar pela boca, e seu hálito beijou o rosto de Harry quase como uma carícia. Os cabelos muito loiros de Draco pareciam brilhar contra a luz das velas que iluminavam a sala e, devido à posição, precisou abaixar a cabeça para colar seus lábios aos do moreno, que o recebeu já de boca aberta. Sentiu o gosto da boca do marido contra a sua e gemeu, descendo as mãos para sua cintura estreita e puxando seu corpo mais para baixo, fazendo seus joelhos afundarem na poltrona.

O moreno percebeu, alguns minutos depois, que beijava Draco com tanta vontade que acabou inclinando-se um pouco para frente, e dessa maneira Draco, que estava quase caindo da poltrona, precisou passar as pernas em volta de seu quadril, buscando apoio. A nova posição deixou seus corpos com ainda mais contato, e o ex-grifinório conseguiu sentir, com perfeição excitante, a ereção de Draco roçando seu baixo-ventre.

Com um impulso, ergueu-se do sofá, com Draco ainda segurando-o pelo quadril, e o sentou sobre a mesa de centro. Ele desfez o aperto das pernas e Harry se ajoelhou no chão, entre elas. Era incrível que mesmo com pouco tempo de casados, Harry descobrira algumas coisas sobre Draco, e uma dessas coisas era que ele gostava da sensação de poder, de saber que estava dominando. E mesmo sendo o passivo, conseguia ser mais ativo do que Harry. Com uma das mãos, o loiro abriu a própria calça e ergueu o quadril quando Harry quis retirá-la completamente.

A ereção era visível sobre a cueca, e Harry molhou os lábios, repentinamente secos, com a língua. Olhou Draco nos olhos e este retribuiu, o cinza um pouco nublado. O moreno, hesitantemente, mordeu de leve o pênis enrijecido sob a cueca e Draco ofegou, colocando a mão em sua cabeça. Ele estreitou os olhos, ofegante, e Harry abaixou sua cueca com rapidez, e ela logo era uma das coisas espalhadas pela sala.

Harry segurou o membro do marido com a mão e passou a língua sobre o comprimento, experimentando, antes de colocá-lo na boca. Draco gemeu, extasiado, e jogou a cabeça para trás conforme seus dedos fechavam-se sobre os cabelos negros de Harry, que ia aumentando a velocidade com que manipulava o pênis do loiro aos poucos. Harry imaginou que estava indo bem, levando em conta os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios entreabertos do loiro. Com um chupão particularmente forte, Draco estremeceu visualmente e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível. Harry não protestou quando Draco afastou sua boca da tarefa e o puxou novamente pra cima, beijando-o entusiasmadamente. Gemeu quando uma das mãos do loiro apertaram seu membro por sob o tecido da calça, que rapidamente fez questão de retirar.

Em poucos segundos, a mão de Draco juntou suas ereções e começou a bombeá-las juntas, em um vaivém cada vez mais rápido. Harry afundou o rosto do pescoço do marido, aspirando o cheiro que se desprendia da pele e roupas. Estranhamente, já estava se acostumando com aquele cheiro e descobriu que gostava. Mordeu a pele macia e sensível, tomando cuidado para não deixar mais marcas, e ouviu Draco gemer quando chegou ao ápice, e o próprio auror não demorou para segui-lo, caindo sobre seu corpo, os pensamentos um pouco nublados.

Deixou as mãos viajarem pelas costas de Draco, em uma carícia leve. O loiro sempre se recuperava primeiro do estado letárgico pós-orgasmo e dessa vez não foi diferente. Ele estava com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas enquanto procurava a cueca pela sala, e Harry percebeu que ele evitava encará-lo.

"Malfoy" Harry chamou, e percebeu que ainda usava seu sobrenome para falar com ele. Eram casados, já haviam compartilhado a cama, e a relação dos dois ainda parecia tão impessoal. Isso fez o auror lembrar que ainda não sabia de nada sobre a vida de Draco após Hogwarts, além do seqüestro. "Draco" Harry voltou a chamar, dessa vez usando seu primeiro nome, e o loiro se virou, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"O que foi, _Harry_?" Perguntou, sarcástico, e qualquer vestígio de vergonha havia sumido de sua expressão. A dignidade voltara junto com suas roupas, que ele já conseguira vestir. Após lançar um rápido olhar para si mesmo, Harry decidiu que precisaria estar minimamente apresentável para conversar com ele. Arrumou rapidamente a roupa que estava fora do lugar e quando voltou a erguer o olhar para Draco, era encarado fixamente, esperando alguma pronunciação.

Harry não fazia o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente pegava o que queria, como talvez Draco imaginasse. Sabia que o marido estava com ele por interesse, e isso não era tão diferente do que as outras mulheres com que se envolveu faziam. A diferença era que... Harry _sabia_. De alguma maneira distorcida e doentia, daquela maneira a relação dos dois parecia mais sincera, menos complicada. Nenhum havia prometido nada ao outro; não havia amor envolvido, e sequer intimidade suficiente para que um chamasse o outro pelo primeiro nome sem estranhar toda a situação.

Parecia estranho – até um pouco ridículo – Harry chamar _Malfoy_ de Draco. Era como se estivesse tentando inventar uma intimidade que na verdade não existia; e pela maneira como o sonserino sempre parecia com uma muralha em volta de si, não existiria tão cedo.

Draco Malfoy nunca fizera o tipo de pessoa com uma frieza indiferente. Na verdade, ele sempre estava rindo com seus amigos sonserinos à custa de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Era a inveja gritando em seus ouvidos, como se alguma coisa na fama de Harry – que ele sequer merecia, na época – o fizesse melhor que o loiro, o que não passava de besteira. O que Harry não teria dado para crescer como Draco? O que não daria para ter uma família? Uma casa para onde ir aos feriados?

A vida de Harry nunca havia sido divertida ou fácil. Ter que enfrentar tantos desafios ao longo dos anos, e perder tantas pessoas ao longo do caminho, foi tão duro que, quando tudo finalmente terminou, ainda não havia paz. Demorou anos para se recuperar – e talvez o processo ainda estivesse acontecendo dentro dele, bem lentamente. Ainda chorava com a morte de seus amigos com freqüência, mesmo tomando cuidado para que ninguém soubesse disso.

Hermione havia começado a freqüentar uma psiquiatra e aconselhou que Harry fizesse o mesmo. O moreno, entretanto, jamais conseguiria ver a si mesmo falando sobre seus problemas, inseguranças e traumas com uma completa desconhecida. Parecia uma maneira irracional de conseguir concertar algo que estava quebrado.

_Quebrado_.

As palavras pareceram perfeitas para definir Draco Malfoy. Ele era um homem... _quebrado_. Ali estava ele, bem a sua frente, o rosto um pouco escondido pelas sombras da sala, olhando-o fixamente com seus olhos extremamente claros, e aquela expressão de frieza calculada parecia ensaiada demais para ser natural.

"Desculpa" Hary disse de repente, sem saber por que estava se desculpando, e as palavras pareceram idiotas aos seus próprios ouvidos assim que escaparam de seus lábios.

Draco não mudou sua expressão. Seus olhos continuavam impassíveis e seu queixo erguido, quase que em um desafio mudo. Harry nunca gostou do jeito fraco de Malfoy. Nunca gostou da maneira como ele sempre fazia drama em situações que chegavam a ser ridículas. Mas há coisas na vida que transformam às pessoas, e Draco estava transformado.

Naquele momento ele poderia se fazer de vítima até não agüentar mais, pois o que passara havia sido horrível. Entretanto, ele não tocava no assunto. Talvez ele fosse medroso, na opinião da maioria das pessoas, mas era possível passar por tantos horrores e permanecer indiferente a tantos traumas? Tudo o que Harry quis com aquele casamento era ajudá-lo, e imaginou que a situação em menos de algumas horas se tornaria insustentável. Mas havia sido surpreendido com a maneira como tinham química na cama, e em como ele conseguia ser suportável quando estava empenhado em não ser um bastardo egoísta.

"Essa sua compaixão me irrita!" Draco cuspiu em resposta, desistindo de manter sua máscara inexpressiva. "Eu odeio como você consegue ser tão... _bom_ o tempo inteiro. Esse seu maldito altruísmo me enoja."

Harry não soube o que responder. Draco não parecia irritado há um minuto, e agora despejava palavras sem nenhum sentido? Claro que ele parecia sempre a ponto de xingá-lo, mas o moreno não imaginou que isso aconteceria tão abruptamente. "Você sempre faz isso." Ele continuou a falar, o rosto rapidamente ganhando uma coloração avermelhada. "Sempre me olha como se estivesse se sentindo culpado; como se tivesse feito alguma coisa suja ao me tocar."

"Malfoy, eu não..."

"Eu sei quem você é, Potter! Você é um homem público e eu acompanhei os casos que teve pelos jornais. Sempre apaixonado por suas namoradas! Deve realmente ser difícil pra você aceitar uma relação onde não há amor, não é? Aliás, acho que todo o problema disso tudo é o seu maldito orgulho grifinório, que te diz que não deveria desejar uma pessoa por quem não sente nada além de desprezo!"

"Eu não..."

"Fique quieto!" Mandou Draco, e Harry se surpreendeu ao obedecer. "Tudo o que eu tenho feito desde que nos encontramos é aceitar o que você me impõe calado, e já estou cansado disso! Eu odeio a maneira como você me olha cheio de piedade, e odeio principalmente a maneira como eu não tenho voz ativa aqui dentro! Você acha que eu gosto de ter vindo morar aqui? Tudo, desde o começo, foi do seu jeito. E agora estou preso dentro dessa maldita casa, sem poder ver meus amigos e tendo que agüentar suas malditas visitas!"

"Malfoy, eu jamais te proibi de sair." Harry retrucou, perplexo, surpreso demais para conseguir se irritar. "E não trago ninguém pra cá, além..."

"Do Weasley?" Perguntou sarcástico, rodando os olhos. "Eu não o suporto, será que você ainda não percebeu isso? Se você pelo menos abrisse minimamente os olhos..." Draco fechou os olhos com força e deu as costas para Harry, deixando o restante das palavras no ar.

Harry, entretanto, o seguiu. Segurando-o pelo braço, virou-o novamente pra si.

"Não fale mal do Ron, Draco. Você não o conhece."

Draco soltou uma risada nasalada, e seus olhos brilharam com uma diversão cruel. Ele parecia tão irritado que Harry percebeu que o loiro devia estar guardando todos os sentimentos de raiva dentro dele por tempo demais.

"Claro! Quem sou eu pra falar mal do Weasley, não é? Sou apenas um Comensal da Morte fodido, que não consegue nem sair de casa para visitar os amigos porque é traumatizado demais pra conseguir ser intrépido."

As mãos de Draco começaram a tremer de leve, e Harry podia jurar ter visto resquícios de lágrimas em seus olhos antes que ele se virasse para as escadas novamente, parecendo decidido a não ouvir mais nenhuma palavra.

"Perdi a fome," disse antes de começar a subir os degraus, a voz fria e indiferente, como se nada houvesse acontecido "não vou mais jantar."

E Harry continuou parado, olhando a figura esguia de Draco subir os degraus com uma calma rígida, e quase não conseguiu ouvir o barulho da porta do quarto dele se abrindo e fechando.

E algumas horas mais tarde, quando estava deitado e ouviu o som da porta do seu quarto abrindo, não se moveu. Não disse nada quando sentiu o peso do corpo de Draco ao seu lado, na cama. Não deixou qualquer som escapar de seus lábios quando a mão dele pousou, quente e trêmula, contra seu estômago.

E demorou horas para conseguir dormir, ciente de que ele também estava acordado.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, quando Draco acordou, Harry ainda estava dormindo.<p>

Observou o subir e descer de seu peito e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Havia feito um verdadeiro show de como ser ridículo, na noite passada. Por que não conseguia pensar com mais clareza quando estava com raiva? Descontara toda a frustração que estava sentindo em Harry, mesmo tudo o que dissera sendo verdade, não devia ter explodido daquela forma. O moreno estava sendo tudo o que Draco precisava no momento, e mesmo assim não conseguia controlar seu gênio. Seu orgulho sonserino ainda era forte, e costumava gritar em seu ouvido muitas vezes, como fizera noite passada.

Se não estivesse tão emocionalmente instável, naquele momento, não teria falado tantas coisas. Mas Harry conseguia mexer com suas emoções, e odiava a maneira como simplesmente não conseguia lhe dizer não. Era surpreendente... Havia se casado com ele há tão pouco tempo e já percebera que fazia tudo o que ele queria, aceitava suas condições, e às coisas sempre acabavam da maneira como ele queria. Na maioria das vezes era rebelde, como quando não o acordou para o trabalho, mesmo sabendo que ele perderia a hora, e quando foi para o casamento sem se trocar, mas eram coisas que fazia por puro impulso e birra, e sempre acabava se arrependendo. Mas certos hábitos nunca morriam, e Draco gostava de irritar Potter. Aparentemente, essa era a única diversão que tinha com ele que não envolvia tirar a roupa.

Deixou os pensamentos vagarem enquanto subia o olhar para o rosto adormecido do marido. Seus lábios eram cheios e bem desenhados, e ele estava precisando se barbear, pois alguns pelos começavam a despontar em seu rosto. Observou os cabelos negros e desgrenhados contra o travesseiro branco e mordeu o lábio inferior novamente quando desceu mais o olhar pelo corpo dele e notou que ele não usava calça, apenas uma boxer escura. Ele tinha coxas grossas e pernas bem delineadas, com mais pelos do que o loiro gostaria. Olhou para a própria perna, bem mais clara que a do marido, e notou que parecia quase não ter pelos de tão loiros que eram.

Não podia negar que estava atraído sexualmente por ele. Draco atribuía isso ao fato de ter passado tanto tempo sem sexo, e mesmo que jamais fosse admitir, foi tocado pela delicadeza de Potter, e pela maneira como ele parecia preocupado com seu prazer, além do dele. E ele fizera o possível para que a primeira vez fosse o menos doloroso possível. Era por coisas assim que queria conseguir controlar a língua para não deixar sua raiva falar mais alto. Tinha medo que Harry finalmente se irritasse com ele e começasse a tratá-lo da maneira que merecia. Talvez fosse parte do que ele aprendeu no Curso de Aurores, mas sua paciência havia melhorado vários graus, pois se ainda tivessem quinze anos, com certeza Potter não seria tão compreensível com suas crises infantis e sem fundamentos.

Resolveu, por ora, parar de pensar sobre o assunto. Olhou novamente para o corpo adormecido do marido e fez uma careta enquanto cutucava-o tentativamente entre as costelas. Ele se encolheu na cama, soltou um gemido baixo e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, ficou de joelhos e tocou suas costas com a mão, mas ele não se mexeu. O loiro não era conhecido por sua paciência, então lhe puxou o braço com força. Harry soltou outro gemido e deixou o corpo ainda mais pesado sobre a cama, e o loiro bem que tentou cutucá-lo em todas as partes do corpo possível, mas ele não deu qualquer indício de que iria acordar tão cedo.

_Ogro!_ Draco xingou em pensamento enquanto sentava-se novamente na cama, já ofegante. Fechou os olhos com um suspiro e começou a empurrá-lo com os pés, irritado. O moreno murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de virar o rosto na direção contrária, colocando um dos braços embaixo do travesseiro para se acomodar melhor.

"Potter, maldito!" Sussurrou Draco bravo, tentando empurrá-lo da cama. Ele era mais pesado do que havia imaginado a princípio. "Se você não acordar agora, vou deixá-lo perder o horário!" Ameaçou, recebendo um suspiro sonolento do outro em resposta. "Estou falando sério. POTTER, ACORDA!" Talvez o loiro tenha levantado demais a voz, mas ele não se importava com isso no momento. Ajoelhou-se novamente na cama e começou a socar as costas do marido. "Eu juro que se você não acordar ago..." As palavras do loiro ficaram no ar quando Harry, em um movimento surpreendentemente rápido, virou-se e, segurando a cintura dele, deitou-o na cama e sentou sobre seus quadris.

"Alguém já te disse que você é muito irritado?" Perguntou roucamente, coçando os olhos com a mão que não estava segurando os braços de Draco em cima da cabeça. "Pensei que estava irritado comigo, depois de ontem."

"E eu estou!" Teimou Draco, virando o rosto, levemente constrangido quando Harry afundou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, como se estivesse esperando a sonolência passar. "E ficarei mais ainda se você não me soltar agora!"

"Você estava me batendo." Harry disse simplesmente, e o loiro conseguiu sentir a respiração dele bater contra a pele sensível de seu pescoço. Draco se remexeu na cama, incomodado, e começou a tentar se livrar das mãos do marido. "Malfoy, pare de se mexer." Murmurou o auror roucamente em seu ouvido, quase como uma advertência, e Draco parou imediatamente ao perceber, surpreso, que ele começava a se excitar.

"Oh" fez bobamente, erguendo os olhos para ele quando Harry finalmente retirou o rosto de seu pescoço. Seus olhos ridiculamente verdes estavam definitivamente brilhantes, e ele parecia ainda mais bonito com o rosto levemente amassado, os olhos um pouco vermelhos e os cabelos bagunçados apontando para todos os lados. Ele abriu um sorriso um pouco sem graça, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. "Vamos chegar atrasados ao trabalho." Draco disse mais calmo, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem um pouco. Fez questão de não desviar o olhar, e mesmo na posição que se encontravam, levantou o queixo.

"Acho que você anda um pouco viciado em trabalho." Disse o moreno, franzindo a testa. Ele abaixou um pouco o rosto e mordeu o queixo de Draco levemente. "Você está mais calmo agora?" Perguntou, e o loiro assentiu com a cabeça. O auror desceu os lábios para o pescoço de Draco, dando alguns beijos na região, fazendo os pêlos da nuca do loiro se arrepiarem. "Você pode convidar seus amigos para virem até aqui quando quiser." Avisou, e o inominável automaticamente prendeu os dedos na camisa dele, arqueando as costas. "Agora que somos casados, essa casa é sua e pode receber a visita que quiser."

"Potter..." Draco murmurou rouco, tentando inutilmente afastá-lo pelos ombros. Sentiu as pálpebras tremularem levemente quando os dedos dele encontraram seus mamilos por sob a blusa branca que usava para dormir. Seu membro começava a dar sinais de vida e Potter percebeu, pois começou a remexer os quadris sobre sua ereção.

"Eu não quero que ache que aqui é uma prisão." Disse contra seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de leve. O moreno ainda segurava seus braços acima da cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto usava a outra para acariciar seu corpo. Uma das pernas dele intrometeram-se entre as suas e Draco separou as coxas, acomodando o corpo dele entre elas. Não conseguiu reunir forças para impedi-lo de empurrar o corpo contra o seu, friccionando suas ereções em um vaivém sob as roupas. De repente o trabalho não importava mais, e tudo o que precisava era de um alívio para aquela queimação de seu corpo.

Não conseguia mais pensar em nada. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era arquear as costas, os lábios entreabertos e secos, enquanto arranhava as costas do marido, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto. Quando o ápice chegou, em ondas curtas e violentas, deixou o corpo cair na cama e sentiu o peso de Harry sobre o seu, esmagando-o.

"Droga, Granger vai me matar." Murmurou enquanto empurrava Potter para o lado, sem se preocupar em ser delicado. Suas pernas ainda tremiam pelo recém orgasmo e quase caiu quando levantou abruptamente da cama.

"Malfoy, hoje é domingo."

As palavras de Harry demoraram alguns segundos para fazer sentido na cabeça de Draco.

"Você está brincando!" Exclamou e percebeu que _realmente_ era domingo. Soltou um gemido baixo e voltou a sentar na cama, irritando-se com o riso de Potter. "Porque não me disse antes? Me deixou fazer papal de idiota."

"Você me bateu." Retrucou dando de ombros, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Andou até o banheiro e o loiro ouviu o som do box abrindo, e em seguida o som de água.

"Deveria ter me batido também, então." Disse com descaço, e se pudesse voltar no tempo teria lhe batido com mais força. Ouviu outra risada vinda de dentro do banheiro antes dele se encostar no batente da porta, ainda com a boxer.

"Só se eu quisesse que você partisse no meio." Murmurou e Draco sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido. Ele estava chamando-o de _fraco_? Engolindo uma resposta mais ríspida, lançou um olhar irritado para ele antes de lhe dar as costas, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta com um estrondo dramático. Estava perplexo com a ousadia dele! E precisando urgentemente de um banho. Foi para o próprio quarto, fazendo questão de trancar a porta, mesmo sabendo que Potter provavelmente não iria incomodá-lo, e pediu que o elfo doméstico fizesse um café bem forte e lhe trouxesse no quarto.

Escreveu uma longa carta para Blaise, contando como andava sua relação com Potter, mas omitindo os detalhes mais sórdidos. Tudo o que _não_ precisava era que ele começasse a achar que os dois estavam se dando bem, afinal tinha um orgulho a manter. Gostava de Blaise mais do que poderia dizer em palavras, e saber que poderia convidá-lo para fazer uma visita era tão bom que acabou distraindo-se na tarefa por alguns minutos. Mía estava deitava na cama, encarando-o com seus olhos negros, ronronando como se quisesse carinho.

Não queria olhar para o rosto de Potter tão cedo, então acabou passando o restante do dia em seu quarto, lendo alguns livros que trouxera e ocasionalmente xingando-o de todos os nomes que pareciam bom o bastante para ele.

Quando o relógio finalmente bateu oito horas e não aguentou mais a fome, abriu delicadamente a porta, espiando o lado de fora. A porta do quarto dele estava fechada, e mordendo o lábio inferior, escapuliu para fora, andando silenciosamente. Ouviu o som baixinho do rádio enquanto descia as escadas, tomando cuidado para que os degraus não rangessem. Não queria que o marido o visse e puxasse assunto, e agradeceu intimamente quando viu a cabeça dele descansando sobre uma poltrona e teve certeza que ele estava dormindo.

Estava esquentando água para um chá quando sentiu alguma coisa puxar a barra de sua calça, e mordeu o lábio inferior, pronto para xingar o elfo doméstico. Olhou para baixo e quase queimou o dedo no fogão quando deu de cara com olhos verdes imensos, olhando-o intrigadamente. Uma criança! Uma criança na casa de Potter!

O garoto era pequeno, e tinha aproximadamente três anos de idade. Seus cabelos eram tão loiros quanto os de Draco, mas havia algumas sardas em suas bochechas, e Draco não possuía nenhuma.

"_Maldoy_" Ele pronunciou seu nome errado, e o loiro franziu o cenho sem saber o que responder. Nunca tivera contato com crianças antes, e não sabia como agir. Ele abriu um sorriso desdentado e ergueu os bracinhos. Apesar de não ter contato com crianças, o loiro entendia muito bem o que aquele sinal significava, e ficou perplexo.

Ele queria que Draco o pegasse no colo!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Oh meu Deus! Será que o Draco vai pegar o baby no colo? E quem é ele? Será que o Harry tem algum filho perdido por aí? xD AIAOSHUSOAHSA

Primeiro: desculpem MESMO a demora imensa pra atualizar. Sei que é super chato quando uma história demora mais de um mês pra ser atualizada, mas eu estava enrolada com algumas coisas e viciadas em outras, então acabei atrasando demais o capítulo! Eu não vou abandonar a fic mesmo, e quero completá-la todinha, então me perdoem. Se acharem o capítulo digno de reviews, ficarei imensamente feliz e prometo atualizar mais rápido!

E... minha beta me abandonou. A Mila revisou lindamente quase o capítulo inteiro, mas o fim está sem betagem porque escrevi depois, então perdoem os eventuais erros.

**f a i r y**: Oi, querida. Muito, muito obrigada pela sua review. Fico extremamente feliz em saber que está gostando xD Que bom que está gostando das lemons, e espero que goste desse capítulo, que tá hot. *o*

**Poke**: Que bom que você tá gostando, meu amor. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Anne Marie**: Meu Deus, eu fiquei emocionada com a sua review. Garota, você não faz ideia do quanto essa sua review foi importante pra mim! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Queria dizer um milhão de coisas, então, se puder me mandar seu e-mail, serei grata *.* Pensei em você enquanto escrevia esse capítulo, com um Harry dando prazer pro Draco DUAS vezes! IAOSHSUAOHSA Melhorou, ein? E sobre o fetiche dele tirando a farda... Já adianto que farei essa cena de presente pra você, ok? *p* Obrigada (novamente) pela review LINDA! E mande-me seu e-mail, que responderei dignamente e desculpa MESMO pela demora pela por atualização.

**Lis Martin**: Oi, querida. Sim, eu tenho uma visão super meio "boba apaixonada" sobre o amor, apesar dele raramente ser dessa maneira na vida real. Então... Eu estou sim me inspirando em um livro pra escrever essa história, só que a única cena que me "inspirei", no capítulo passado, foi a da "tortura" do Draco, e por isso fiquei meia assim, com medo de estar me perdendo pela história :~ Porque todas as cenas do Draco e do Harry vieram da minha cabeça. Bom, realmente não me ofendi. Pensando agora, eu realmente estou usando um pouco de coisas trouxas, mas sobre a tortura da Lauren ser à moda trouxa, isso mais pra frente vai ser esclarecido, mas obrigada pelos toques, sim? *.*

**Milla**: Oi, querida. Você por aqui! *.* Que bom que está gostando, se envolvendo e lendo a fic, auahauaha. Estou te esperando aqui com seu perfil, ein? *o* Obrigada por comentar, me fez mt feliz.

**Anabelly**: Menina, o que houve? Nada grave mesmo, eu espero. Ah, aqui está a atualização, espero que goste e se divirta lendo, e que também esteja melhor do que tenha acontecido com você. Estou aqui, caso queira conversar sobre alguma coisa, ou dar opiniões, críticas e etc sobre a fic xD Beijão, e obrigada novamente.

(Estou respondendo as outras reviews, mas como provavelmente só conseguirei responder todas amanhã pq estou meio ocupada hj, postei antes xD).


	7. Chapter 7

Ele gostava dos círculos compactos e do desconhecido.  
>Da agridoçura da incerteza.<br>De ganhar ou perder.  
>Era uma sensação na barriga, que se agitava até ele achar que não podia mais tolerá-la.<p>

**A Menina Que Roubava Livros** — Markus Zusak

**Capítulo VII – Entre Crianças e Confiança**

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Definitivamente não sabia o que fazer. E era irônico, pois se fosse com um adulto em sua frente apenas vestiria sua máscara de autossuficiência e faria alguma coisa para escapar de algum momento constrangedor. Mas ali estava uma criança e isso o deixava desarmado. Poderia lhe dar as costas e fingir que não o havia visto, é claro que poderia, mas ele estava num lugar onde poderia sofrer algum acidente e como Draco viveria com esse peso na consciência? Não era um monstro e não queria que ele se machucasse. Talvez todo homem tivesse aquele lado paternal dentro de si próprio.

Afinal, se a criança estava ali com certeza era por causa de Potter. Filho de algum amigo? Algum parente? Não se lembrava que ele tivesse algum parente vivo, mas tudo era possível se tratando de seu marido.

_Seu marido_, Draco torceu o lábio inferior em desgosto e se abaixou, hesitante, para pegar o garoto no colo e fingir que não se sentia extremamente desajeitado fazendo aquilo. Onde estava o ogro do Potter quando se precisava dele? Deixar uma criança sozinha dentro de uma casa grande como aquela, com mil coisas que poderiam eventualmente machucá-la...

Não que Draco se importasse. Não se importava. Na verdade, não sabia nada daquela criança. O garoto passou os bracinhos por seu pescoço e apontou para a porta da cozinha, como se quisesse que o loiro o levasse até lá. Conformado, desligou a caneca no fogão e começou a caminhar em direção a sala de estar, onde notou que Potter se encontrava. Ele estava jogado em uma poltrona, as pernas abertas e a cabeça tombada para o lado, visivelmente dormindo. Sua boca estava aberta e Draco poderia jurar que ele estava babando.

_Pelos Deuses_, onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou casar com ele? Agora tudo o que precisava em sua vida era descobrir que Potter já era pai. Seria sorte demais, pensou irônico, antes de ajeitar o garoto no colo e chutar a canela do marido com força calculada.

Harry se sobressaltou e abriu os olhos, praticamente pulando do assento. Draco sentiu um prazer mórbido com a cena e quase sorriu com escárnio, mas conteu-se a tempo. Estava, afinal, tentando ser um bom marido. Às vezes era difícil lembrar o porquê.

"Draco" Harry murmurou ainda meio sonolento e o fitou nos olhos antes de abaixar o olhar para a criança que estava em seu colo. O garoto se sobressaltou e começou a mexer os braços, querendo ir para o colo do auror. Ser rejeitado por uma criança era demais. Com desdém, colocou-o no colo do marido e ele passou os braços sobre o corpinho pequeno de maneira protetora, olhando-o demoradamente antes de balançar a cabeça. "Porque não me acordou ao invés de ir perturbar o tio Draco?" Perguntou o moreno para a criança e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"O _Drago_ estava na cozinha!" Ele disse como quem faz uma grande descoberta. "Ele parecia mal humorado, como você disse que ele era."

Harry olhou para Draco e sorriu um pouco sem graça. O loiro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de cruzar os braços sob o peito, olhando-o com o queixo erguido.

"Ele é seu filho?" Perguntou com ligeira raiva. Harry exprimiu um pouco os olhos, como se a ideia fosse ridícula até de ser cogitada.

"Eu sou padrinho dele, Malfoy. Acho que deveria ter te contado antes de trazer ele pra cá. Me desculpa por não ter pensado nisso antes. Deve ter sido uma surpresa pra você." Harry disse com sinceridade, ajeitando o afilhado no colo. O garoto havia tombado a cabeça no peito de Harry e suas pálpebras tremularam, como se quisesse dormir. O loiro não pode deixar de achar a cena estranhamente adorável, mas afastou logo o pensamento.

"Padrinho?" Quis saber, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona onde ele estava. Harry assentiu com a cabeça e começou a acariciar os cabelos loiros do garoto. Ele pareceu dar-se conta de alguma coisa ao fazer um som engraçado com a boca.

"O cabelo dele! Ele estava ruivo antes que eu dormisse. Acho que ele gostou da cor do seu, porque ele nunca tinha usado-o dessa cor antes."

Draco demorou algum tempo para entender o que ele queria dizer e, quando entendeu, franziu a testa. Então o garoto era metamorfomago? Eles eram raros e a última vez que conheceu um foi...

"Tonks?" Perguntou para o marido, perplexo, e então voltou a olhar para o garoto em seu colo. Tonks, a traidora de sangue que se casara com Remus Lupin. "Ele é filho da Tonks com Remus Lupin?" Draco entreabriu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. "Impossível! Eles morreram e eu nunca soube que haviam tido um filho."

"Eles tiveram" Harry falou e parecia triste de um jeito que Draco não estava acostumado a vê-lo. Ele sempre parecia tão irredutível e de bem com a vida. Sempre tão calmo e compreensivo. Diferente de como era quando adolescente, mas o loiro estava ciente que o treinamento para ser auror era puxado e eles precisavam treinar a calma e o autocontrole. Se fosse na adolescência provavelmente os dois estariam rolando no chão aos socos há muito tempo.

Isso lhe mostrou que Draco, diferente de Harry, ainda não aprendera a controlar o próprio temperamento. Mas havia alguma coisa no moreno que o tirava do sério. Talvez fosse a calma dele, ou a maneira como ele sempre o tratava amavelmente bem, em todos os momentos, como se fosse de porcelana e a qualquer momento pudesse quebrar.

No fundo, sabia que o que queria era ter um motivo para não gostar dele, mas naquele momento era impossível porque ele não fizera nada errado. Na verdade, ele fizera tudo certo. Se tivesse se casado com qualquer outro homem, quais eram as chances de ter sido bem tratado na primeira noite que eles dormiram juntos? Draco era um grande filho da puta com todos que o cercavam, aquele seria o momento perfeito para se vingar, entretanto, Harry havia o tocado com carinho e feito com que sentisse o menos de dor possível. Havia beijado-o para que ficasse mais a vontade. Havia respeitado sua vontade de continuar com a camiseta para esconder as marcas vergonhosas em sua pele. Havia até mesmo mandado que o elfo, no dia seguinte, fizesse café da manhã para ele, e havia lhe dado privacidade para fazer as próprias coisas dentro de casa.

Tudo isso deixava Draco irritado. Porque ele não lhe dava motivos para conseguir justificar a maneira como o travava, sempre sarcástico, ignorante e temperamental.

Aparentemente, a única hora em que conseguiam se entender era quando estavam sem roupa.

"Ele acabou perdendo todo mundo" Harry disse depois de algum tempo em silencio e Draco percebeu que o garoto alinhara-se em seu peito e começava a ressonar baixinho. "Não tem pais, e os avós já estão velhos. Provavelmente não vão viver por muito tempo... Então ele será responsabilidade minha. Acho que você deveria saber disso, porque se o pior acontecer antes que o prazo de um ano termine, precisará se acostumar com ele por aqui. O nome dele é Teddy."

Draco olhou para Teddy e sentiu o coração se apertar um pouco dentro do peito, em uma sensação desagradável. Era estranho pensar que aquele garoto não tinha pais, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Mas ele tinha Harry e mesmo Draco, já adulto, se sentia em segurança ao lado dele. Então tudo estava bem.

Assentiu de leve com a cabeça, concordando, e Harry não esboçou qualquer tipo de reação enquanto levantava-se lentamente do sofá, com o pequeno ainda no colo, tomando todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ele subiu os degraus sem fazer barulho e instantes depois estava de volta. Voltou a afundar na poltrona e Draco continuava no mesmo lugar, estático.

"Então você é quase pai" Draco disse apenas para quebrar o silêncio e Harry ergueu o olhar para ele, que parecia realmente cansado. Molhou os lábios com a língua e afastou os cabelos negros e desgrenhados para trás. A aliança refletiu a luz e era estranho imaginar que seu nome estava gravado no ouro, no dedo que tinha uma veia ligada ao coração.

_O coração de Potter_, pensou desdenhoso. Quem na comunidade bruxa não daria a alma a Voldemort pelo amor do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo? Ele o tinha na cama, mas estava tão longe de seu coração quanto qualquer uma dessas pessoas. E não se importava com isso, porque de alguma forma acreditava que não precisava mais do amor de ninguém. Sempre que amava alguém saía machucado.

"Isso incomoda você?" Retrucou, quase ácido, e o loiro franziu o cenho.

Na verdade, não incomodava. Por algum motivo sórdido ele havia gostado do garoto. Nunca tivera contato com uma criança antes, mas sempre quisera um irmão quando era pequeno.

Às vezes esquecia-se do propósito de todo aquele casamento com Potter. E se ele acabasse _realmente_ engravidando? Não gostava de pensar na possibilidade porque sabia que seria arrancado do próprio filho. Parecia cruel, mas haviam combinado isso desde o começo. Engoliu em seco e voltou a fitar Potter, que o encarava esperando por uma resposta.

"Não me incomoda." Respondeu sério. Harry concordou com a cabeça e ergueu o braço, puxando Draco. O loiro entendeu que o marido queria que ele levantasse e se ergueu do sofá, quase automaticamente. Em alguns segundos estava sentado no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado de suas coxas. Potter aproximou o rosto do dele e o loiro conseguiu sentir a barba por fazer arranhar sua bochecha quando os lábios dele buscaram o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordendo-o bem de leve, quase superficialmente, mas o suficiente para deixar Draco arrepiado.

"Eu realmente gostaria de entender você." Harry sussurrou contra sua orelha, uma mão enroscando-se em seus cabelos e outra em sua cintura, apertando com certa força. "Uma hora parece que vai me bater e em outra está segurando Teddy no colo... sendo compreensivo."

"Não tente me entender, então, Potter." Draco disse acidamente, mas pareceu ridículo porque sua respiração estava rápida e suas mãos segurando com força a camiseta dele, em punhos fechados. Realmente odiava a maneira como ficava fraco quando ele lhe tocava.

_Estava há muito tempo sem contato físico_, repetia mentalmente para si mesmo, como um mantra que precisava se agarrar para não se trair.

"Você é inacreditável, sabia?" Murmurou, sua respiração resvalando na pele sensível do pescoço de Draco, que se contraiu de leve, arrepiado. "Eu adoro sua pele, é tão macia..."

Draco gemeu fracamente quando sentiu os dedos dele apertarem sua cintura com um pouco mais de força, ajeitando-o em seu colo de maneira a literalmente montar sobre seu corpo. Conseguia sentir o membro rijo roçar suas nádegas e refreou mais um gemido, totalmente anestesiado pelo momento. Tinha certeza que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, pois tudo não passava de um borrão.

Como conseguia sentir-se tão excitado com ele? Não podia ser normal. Ele nem era _tão_ bom assim. Não tinha experiência com outros homens, mas mesmo assim...

Estavam repetindo a cena do dia anterior, quando Harry o havia chupado, e lembrar-se disso apenas serviu para deixar o loiro ainda mais excitado. Erguendo os olhos para o marido, o inominável percebeu que ele o encarava de volta, como se estivesse querendo pedir alguma coisa, mas não soubesse como. Estava sem paciência pra insegurança e não estava gostando da maneira como as mãos e boca dele haviam parado de percorrer seu corpo, descobrindo cada parte que o deixava excitado.

"O que foi, Potter?" Perguntou com resquício de mal humor e ergueu os dedos para entrelaçar em seu cabelo, puxando seu rosto mais para perto. Prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes, chupando-o de maneira quase obscena logo em seguida. Harry gemeu e voltou a apertar sua cintura com força, empurrando-o quase minimamente de encontro a sua ereção.

"Eu quero você hoje" ele disse contra os lábios de Draco, que prendeu a respiração. Perguntou-se se era normal sentir cada parte do corpo se arrepiar com aquilo e concluiu que havia alguma coisa errada em seu corpo. Provavelmente não pensava direito quando Harry o tocava. Ele devia ter lançado algum feitiço sobre si mesmo.

"Eu estou aqui, Potter." Disse sarcasticamente, apenas para não perder o costume, mesmo entendendo muito bem o que Harry queria dizer. Foi com um prazer quase mórbido que observou as bochechas dele corarem um pouco, a ereção ainda cutucando insistentemente sua bunda. Mordeu o lábio inferior e, apoiando os joelhos na poltrona, começou a rebolar de leve contra o membro que provavelmente já estava dolorido, confinado dentro do tecido das roupas.

Havia descoberto o quão excitante era sentir que Potter se excitava quando tocava seu corpo, quando o tinha perto. Era como se finalmente, depois de anos, tivesse algum controle sobre ele. E simplesmente amava a sensação. Todo o erotismo que os cercava era excitante de uma maneira que ia além do que poderia entender. Mas, na verdade, não se importava a mínima de entender alguma coisa naquele instante, tudo o que queria pensar era na boca do marido em seu pescoço, arranhando os dentes na pele sensível, passando a língua atrás de sua orelha, fazendo cada poro se arrepiar. A respiração dele chocava-se contra a sua pele e era delicioso como ela formigava.

Draco estava usando calça de moletom e sua ereção era quase obscenamente visível. Gemeu vergonhosamente alto quando o marido encheu a mão com ela, apertando-a e massageando-a. _Droga_, não deveria ser tão bom, pensou enquanto arranhava sua nuca, os pensamentos incoerentes e embaralhados. Olhou nos olhos de Potter e ele o encarava, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, o inicio de gotículas de suor descendo pelo seu pescoço, o lábio ainda avermelhado pela maneira como Draco o chupara...

Odiava admitir, mas Harry Potter era lindo e, que seu pai e todos os parentes o perdoassem, extremamente gostoso.

"Vamos... Malfoy, vamos para o seu quarto. Teddy pode acordar a qualquer momento." Harry disse contra seus lábios quando o loiro ameaçou descer a mão até o zíper da calça jeans que usava. Draco ergueu os olhos e tudo o que não queria naquele momento era levantar do seu colo e subir as escadas até o quarto, mas até esquecera-se do garoto depois que Harry o havia tocado. Contra a vontade, levantou e observou o olhar de Harry descer pelo seu corpo, parando na ereção que despontava orgulhosamente, parcialmente escondida pela calça. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu-se ainda mais excitado pelo olhar de lúxuria que recebia.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente e lhe deu as costas, começando a andar em direção à escada. Sentiu Harry abraçá-lo por trás assim que alcançou o último degrau do andar de cima, quase próximo ao quarto. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele chupou seu pescoço, de maneira tão forte que provavelmente deixaria marcas. Engoliu mais um gemido quando ele começou a roçar o membro rijo contra sua bunda, fazendo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Assim que alcançaram o quarto, o moreno fechou a porta atrás de si e tudo o que Draco ouviu, antes de ter a calça abaixada juntamente com a cueca, foi o som da chave sendo passada.

Ainda estava de costas para o marido quando ele voltou a lhe abraçar, e agora seu membro estava quase vergonhosamente duro. O moreno mordeu sua nuca, passando a língua na pele sensível e um pouco suada, fazendo a cabeça do loiro girar. Quando a mão dele desceu e alcançou sua ereção novamente, estava sem nenhuma peça de roupa para protegê-lo. Gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás mais uma vez, deixando-a cair em seu ombro, e quase inconscientemente começou a rebolar contra o membro de Harry que pressionava sua bunda com insistência, fazendo-o ofegar e sentir-se próximo ao ápice apenas com aquilo.

A mão de Harry envolveu seu membro e deslizou por toda a extensão, parando para espalhar o líquido que expelia na ponta da pele avermelhada antes de começar a fazer movimentos de vaivém torturantemente lentos. O auror gemeu contra a orelha de Draco quando o loiro pressionou suas nádegas com mais força contra seu membro, e o inominável se deixou cair, segundos depois, de bruços na cama quando o moreno o fez andar até ela.

Ouviu, como se estivesse em algum outro plano, quando Harry abriu o cinto quase desesperadamente antes de sentar sobre a bunda de Draco, com uma perna de cada lado. O loiro ergueu o quadril em busca de mais contato com seu corpo, o membro rijo roçando no lençol da cama não sendo o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Pensou que deveria sentir vergonha quando Harry segurou seu cabelo com força e beijou sua nuca, logo em seguida afundando o joelho entre suas coxas para colocá-lo de quatro na cama. Estava totalmente exposto e sabia disso, mas tudo o que queria era que Harry fizesse de uma vez o que precisava fazer. Seu membro começava a latejar de excitação e sua cabeça rodava.

Viu quando ele pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que não conhecia. Logo em seguida segurou um gemido quando ele adentrou com um dedo em seu corpo, penetrando-o lentamente e foi incrível como encontrou rápido sua próstata. O loiro não conseguiu mais segurar os gemidos, que ficavam cada vez mais altos conforme o moreno ia aumentando a quantidade de dedos dentro de seu corpo.

"Você é delicioso." Harry murmurou contra sua orelha em algum momento. Draco não estava mais conseguindo raciocinar, completamente envolvido pelo que estava acontecendo. Não se lembrava de já ter sentido algo tão intenso em toda a vida. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era soltar sons ininteligíveis e teria tempo, no futuro, para se envergonhar pela maneira como parecia implorar por ele, totalmente excitado.

Em determinado momento, quando Harry ainda preparava-o com os dedos e levou a mão até seu membro, o loiro expeliu tanto pré-gozo que se assustou consigo mesmo. Ouviu uma risada baixa de Harry contra sua orelha e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco. Ele pareceu finalmente ter se dado por satisfeito e o loiro quase o xingou quando ele tirou os dedos. Sentiu-se vazio por pouco tempo, pois em menos de cinco segundos sentiu o membro de Harry brincar entre seus glúteos, insinuando-se entre a pele arrepiada, fazendo Draco empurrar o quadril contra o corpo dele, silenciosamente implorando por mais.

"Eu quero... tanto você." Harry sussurrou contra seu ouvido, roucamente, antes de começar a penetrá-lo. Estava tão preparado e tão ansioso por aquilo que não sentiu dor nenhuma, apenas a sensação deliciosa de ser penetrado. Percebeu que havia encontrado uma razão para os gays serem gays e mordeu o lábio inferior quando tinha Harry totalmente dentro, preenchendo-o de uma maneira que ninguém jamais fizera. "Tão apertado..."

Harry ainda masturbava-o e Draco segurou sua mão, impedindo-o de continuar. Se ele continuasse com os movimentos provavelmente gozaria e seria vergonhoso demais chegar ao ápice quando ele sequer tinha se mexido dentro de si ainda. E quando ele o fez, saindo de seu corpo e voltando a estocar com força calculada, a cabeça de Draco rodou e ele perdeu a força nos braços, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Estava ainda mais exposto e Harry pareceu gostar, pois soltou um gemido e segurou sua cintura com tanta força que provavelmente deixaria marcas em sua pele pálida.

Draco segurou o lençol da cama e mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando ele voltou a penetrá-lo, mais rápido, mais fundo, atingindo sua próstata de uma maneira que fazia sua cabeça girar e seu corpo vibrar. Poderia gritar sem nem mesmo se dar conta, mas seu orgulho não permitia que fizesse algo assim, então tentava reprimir os sons que escapavam de seus lábios. Conseguia sentir a respiração de Harry arrepiar a pele suada de sua nuca e era tudo tão delicioso e intenso que antes que percebesse estava gozando de uma maneira que não se lembrava de já ter acontecido. Não se lembrava de já ter conseguido chegar ao ápice sem se tocar e isso era inacreditável e maravilhoso. Sua cabeça rodou e ele caiu sobre a cama, sem conseguir aguentar o próprio peso do corpo.

Harry mordeu sua nuca e gemeu mais alto. Era como se alguma coisa dentro dele estivesse sendo finalmente liberta quando viu o loiro atingir o ponto mais alto. Ele segurou os cabelos de Draco, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios, e não demorou nada até atingir o mesmo patamar de prazer que o loiro atingira segundos antes.

Havia sido rápido e inacreditavelmente intenso.

Quando Harry caiu em cima de seu corpo, totalmente ofegante, Draco não conseguiu nem pedir para que ele diminuísse o peso em cima de seu corpo. Estava tão satisfeito e tão cansado que sentia como se nunca mais fosse conseguir ter uma ereção.

Alguns segundos depois ele pareceu dar-se conta que era pesado e caiu ao lado de seu corpo, ofegante e suado. Draco percebeu que ele ainda estava com a camiseta, à calça aberta ainda permanecia em seu corpo. Sorriu cansado, a cabeça girando de leve e o corpo satisfeito. Começava a sentir sono.

"Isso foi incrível!" Harry disse após alguns segundos, como se finalmente começasse a se recuperar do orgasmo sensacional. O frustrante era que Draco concordava muito com ele. Mais do que gostaria.

Mas no momento não estava em condições de retrucar com alguma resposta ácida, ou falar alguma coisa que cortasse completamente o clima de plenitude que haviam conseguido estabelecer. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer, entretanto, foi balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e puxar um travesseiro para apoiar a cabeça. Harry, em um gesto que Draco não esperava dele, afastou uma mecha de cabelo suado para trás, destampando seus olhos.

Pensava que se sentiria envergonhado ao voltar a fitá-lo dentro dos olhos, por toda a entrega que tivera com ele na cama, todo o desespero do momento, toda a vontade que sentira dele, mas surpreendentemente não estava. Ele não parecia se importar. Na verdade, ele até parecia contente por Draco ter gostado. Estava escrito na sua expressão satisfeita, na maneira como o fitava dentro dos olhos, algo muito parecido com um sentimento que ele não lembrava mais como era sentir: cumplicidade. Se ele não se importava, porque Draco se importaria?

Resolveu afastar os pensamentos e suspirou. Sentiu algo na boca do estômago quando Harry segurou sua mão e colocou-a sobre o próprio peito, como se tivesse aprendido que Draco gostava de dormir tocando-o por que assim se sentia seguro.

Estava começando a perceber que estava criando algum tipo de laço com Potter e isso o deixava preocupado. Se começasse assim, aonde terminariam daqui um ano?

* * *

><p>Na manhã de segunda feira, Draco acordou com o som do despertador. A primeira coisa que percebeu quando levantou para sentar na cama era que estava com dores em lugares que não gostava nem de considerar. Depois percebeu que Harry não estava na cama e suspirou aliviado, imaginando porque ele havia acordado mais cedo do que deveria, mas não se importando com isso de verdade.<p>

Demorou mais tempo do que de costume no banho e quando finalmente desceu para a sala, totalmente vestido para o trabalho, não encontrou Harry em nenhum lugar. Mas havia um _post-it_ na cozinha, grudado na beirada do fogão.

_Fui levar Teddy em casa.  
>Nos vemos no trabalho.<em>

_Harry P._

_Nos vemos no trabalho_? Draco franziu o lábio inferior, totalmente consciente que a última coisa que queria no momento era ver Potter no trabalho para causar fofoca entre aquelas pessoas que não tinham nada de emocionante na própria vida e por isso adoravam cuidar da vida dos outros. Era uma verdadeira sorte que ninguém tivesse descoberto que os dois haviam se casado, na verdade. Quando essa bomba estourasse, com certeza renderia muito assedio e muita dor de cabeça.

Draco odiava sentir dor de cabeça.

Mas Potter aparentemente nascera para aborrecê-lo, por que quando chegou ao Ministério da Magia e caminhou lentamente até sua sala, fazendo questão de erguer a cabeça e o nariz, deu de cara com seu marido no corredor para o Departamento de Mistérios, conversando com Hermione descontraidamente.

Draco sentiu uma veia da testa latejar e cerrou os dentes quando ele ergueu o olhar por cima do ombro dela e, ao avistá-lo, erguer o braço em comprimento.

Algumas pessoas que passavam olharam duas vezes para Draco, com certeza tentando ter certeza que era para ele que Harry estava acenando. O loiro fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, repassando todos os palavrões que conhecia mentalmente, antes de ignorá-lo completamente e entrar no seu departamento.

Harry olhou para Hermione e soltou uma gargalhada.

"Ele é tão óbvio." Disse com resquício de bom humor. "Incrível como em tão pouco tempo eu já consigo prever suas reações."

Hermione não acompanhou o riso do amigo, mas sua expressão suavizou um pouco enquanto olhava para ele, divertido e falador.

Estranhamente... Harry estava de bom humor. Ele, na verdade, estava de bom humor desde que se casara com Draco. Não que antes fosse raro acontecer, só que agora ele estava exultante de uma maneira que não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto, desde o fim da guerra.

Era como se o peso de todas as responsabilidades que por algum motivo carregava consigo tivessem sido retirados e ele pudesse, enfim, respirar aliviado. E Hermione, por alguns momentos, imaginou que eles não conseguiriam se entender bem, que Harry se irritaria com ele todos os dias e que brigariam com frequência. Mesmo não sabendo exatamente as quantas andava a relação deles – Hermione evitava perguntar por que era um assunto delicado e íntimo – imaginava que não ia tão ruim assim, visto que o moreno apenas refletia sentimentos bons.

"Eu contei pra ele sobre Teddy e ele não se importou." Disse Harry. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. Não imaginava que Draco se oporia. O conhecia bem por trabalharem juntos há anos. Tinham uma amizade frágil, pois ele nunca deixava que ela se aproximasse demais, mas ela não se importava mais com isso e continuava gostando dele mesmo assim, mesmo que Ron detestasse a amizade dos dois. Ele sempre ficava desconfortável na presença de Malfoy. Hermione concluíra, com o tempo, que ele ainda não conseguira esquecer toda a humilhação que sofreu pelas mãos e língua felina do loiro, então aprendeu a simplesmente ignorá-lo quando o assunto era seu colega da trabalho.

"Não imaginei que ele fosse se incomodar com isso. Quer dizer, você se casou com ele pra ajudá-lo, se ele se importasse com uma coisa dessas seria muito egoísmo."

"Nós estamos falando de Draco Malfoy" Harry sentenciou, como se apenas a frase fosse o necessário para encerrar a justificativa e realmente era. Hermione cumpriu os lábios e se despediu de Harry, ciente de que, de fato, certas coisas jamais mudavam.

Enquanto andava em direção ao próprio departamento, Harry percebeu que por algum motivo doentio estava feliz. Feliz de um jeito que não se permitira sentir a muito tempo. O mais surpreendente de tudo era que jamais imaginaria algo assim, simplesmente porque estava se casando com Draco Malfoy, o mestre em tirá-lo do sério quando mais jovens. Aquele que nunca perdera a chance de humilhá-lo e tinha o maior ego do universo.

Agora estava feliz e isso o deixava confuso.

Até mesmo o gênio raivoso de Draco agora só era engraçado. Ele sempre tinha uma maneira auto defensiva e Harry começava, pouco a pouco, se acostumar com ela. Ele entendia, na verdade, que ele estivesse com um muro de proteção em volta de si mesmo após o que acontecera com Lauren, e o entendia perfeitamente bem.

Lembrar-se de Lauren fez o sorriso que tinha no rosto, aos poucos, morrer.

Talvez essa sua felicidade fosse uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir, com prazo de validade. Talvez ele devesse se preocupar, pois sabia que se todos os boatos que ouvira sobre Lauren fossem verdade ela não desistiria tão fácil. Ainda perguntava-se se deveria contar para o loiro da visita que ela fizera antes do casamento, mas sempre chegava à conclusão que não queria ver os olhos tempestuosos de Draco inundados de medo, que não queria ver o tremular de suas mãos e a maneira como ele ficava mecanicamente rígido quando o nome dela era citado.

Ele era seu marido, afinal. E pessoas casadas deveriam proteger seu parceiro, independente de qualquer coisa.

E mesmo que ele jamais fosse admitir, Harry sabia que tinha sua confiança. Se não tivesse, porque outro motivo ele iria parecer sempre tão receptivo aos seus toques? Porque se sentiria seguro dormindo com ele?

Resolveu deixar todos os pensamentos de lado quando se aproximou do Departamento de Aurors e avistou seus colegas de trabalho.

Não tinha porque pensar em Lauren. Harry não deixaria que ela se aproximasse do seu marido.

* * *

><p>O tempo parecia se arrastar naquele dia. Draco estava com dor nas costas por ter passado tanto tempo inclinado sobre a mesa, examinando objetos que acabaram nas mãos dos inomináveis por motivos de <em>segurança mundial<em>.

A maioria dos objetos não passava de truques que adolescentes faziam para assustar os amigos, mas mesmo assim cada um exigia milhares de testes para que se tornassem inofensivos. Draco já estava acostumado àquela rotina, mas era exaustivo e até um pouco aborrecedora.

Quando finalmente foi liberado por Hermione e passava pelo corredor do departamento, seu braço foi puxado e ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Potter estava querendo que ele lhe batesse quando chegassem em casa, essa era a única explicação que encontrava para seu comportamento. Entretanto, ao virar – já com expressão fechada – deparou-se com os olhos de seu melhor amigo, Blaise Zabini.

Draco só percebeu o quanto sentia saudade dele quando teve seus braços ao redor de seu corpo, em um abraço que quase partiu suas costelas e o tirou do chão. Não pode evitar rir e não sabia o porquê do abraço, tudo o que sabia era que Blaise muitas vezes era superprotetor quando se tratava das pessoas que considerava _Propriedade Zabini_.

"Então você está vivo!" Ele disse e Draco sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Quando Blaise finalmente o soltou, seus olhos foram chamados para um ponto por sob o ombro do amigo.

Harry estava parado, olhando-o fixamente, o maxilar um pouco cerrado e os olhos endurecidos. Draco quase podia jurar que ele não gostara da cena do abraço. Engoliu em seco e sem saber muito bem porque, afastou-se um pouco de Zabini.

Pensou que ele fosse se aproximar, chamá-lo para ir para casa, mas tudo o que ele fez foi dar as costas para os dois e andar em direção a ala de aparatação, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e não acabasse de ser seu marido em uma cena comprometedora com outro homem.

Mas não havia sequer motivos para que ele se sentisse incomodado com Blaise lhe dando um abraço, afinal a relação dos dois não era de verdade e ele não estava fazendo nada errado. Dissera que não sairia com outras pessoas naquele período de um ano e era verdade, não o faria. Mesmo se não tivesse prometido nada o faria. Harry havia sido seu primeiro relacionamento depois de anos.

Blaise olhou sobre o ombro a tempo de ver Harry saindo, concluindo que ele os havia visto.

"Acho que Potter ficou com ciúmes de nós dois" disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. Blaise provavelmente achava graça na situação, pois soltou um riso meio nasalado. "Então a relação de vocês já está nesse nível, hun?" Gracejou e Draco lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

Algo lhe dizia que pela primeira vez tinha tirado Harry Potter do sério e jamais iria admitir que estava com um frio esquisito na barriga.

"Ele provavelmente viu que eu estava conversando com você e não quis atrapalhar." Disse, quase como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo disso, e Blaise balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos. Pansy fez um jantar e eu vim te buscar pessoalmente, pois sei que se avisasse previamente você inventaria algum motivo pra não ir."

Draco não retrucou porque sabia que era verdade e apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. Na verdade estava mesmo morrendo de saudade dos amigos e por isso se deixou ser guiado pelo amigo pelo corredor. Blaise sabia que Draco não aparatava e o loiro agradeceu internamente quando foram por pó de flu.

Quando chegaram à casa de Pansy, o cheiro delicioso de comida já enchia o ar. Ela nunca fora muito boa na cozinha, mas Draco imaginou que agora que estava quase pronta para se casar com Blaise tentara aprender um truque ou dois na cozinha. Mulheres gostavam de fazer propaganda do que eram, mesmo que provavelmente ele acabasse descobrindo que a propaganda era enganosa, com o passar do tempo.

Ela sorriu abertamente quando o viu chegar e andou até ele, abraçando-o como Blaise havia feito, só que sem a parte de quase quebrar suas costelas. Fosse onde e como, Pansy sempre era extremamente feminina. Ela parecia exultante naquele dia e Draco sorriu quando o amigo andou até ela e lhe deu um beijo de boas-vindas, logo em seguida entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Draco tem muito o que nos dizer." O negro disse olhando para a morena. "Aparentemente Potter já está apaixonado por ele."

Pansy ergueu os olhos para o loiro, perplexa, e desvencilhou-se do namorado para puxar Draco pelo braço até fazê-lo sentar-se num dos sofás da sala.

"O que ele está dizendo, Draco?" O loiro balançou a cabeça e lançou um olhar irritado para Blaise. Ajeitou-se no sofá e por alguns minutos pensou em Potter. Não o avisara que iria jantar com Blaise, mas ele os vira juntos, então provavelmente juntaria as peças soltas e concluiria que os dois estavam juntos.

Mas e se ele achasse que estava fazendo algo que não devia? Na última vez que Harry encontrara os dois juntos Draco chorava com o rosto contra seu pescoço, em uma cena íntima. E se Potter, do jeito que era retardado, pensasse que eles estavam tendo alguma coisa? Quer dizer, haviam conversado a respeito de suas respectivas sexualidades, mas depois da maneira como agiu na cama na noite anterior, quem acreditaria na sua heterossexualidade?

Mordeu o lábio inferior e afastou os pensamentos. Porque, afinal, se importaria? Provavelmente Potter nem ligaria e estava fantasiando coisas em sua cabeça. Ele não tinha por que não gostar. Não era um casamento de verdade. Não havia amor.

"Blaise está louco, Pansy. Potter foi atrás da Hermione no Departamento de Mistérios e por isso Blaise acha que ele ficou com ciúmes quando viu nós dois."

Pansy pareceu desconfiada, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça. Olhou para Draco de uma maneira quase maternal antes de começar a falar sobre o jantar que preparara.

E Draco tentou se esquecer de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Acho que todas as pessoas devem estar chateadas comigo pela demora por atualização, mas sinceramente espero que com esse capítulo me perdoem. Eu amei, amei, amei cada review que recebi no capítulo passado e me emocionei com o carinho que vocês me dão.

Não vou falar muito dessa vez, só que as coisas andam meio apertadas e por isso não consegui responder as reviews. Mas se vocês comentarem nesse, responderei todas. Os anônimos se quiserem resposta via e-mail, por favor, mandem-me.

Um beijo e espero ver vocês em breve, meus amores. Um beijo.


	8. Interlúdio

**INTERLÚDIO **

Lauren McFly adentrou no aposento escuro e silencioso com a guarda baixa, sabendo quem encontraria lá dentro. Seus olhos claros aos poucos se acostumaram com a penumbra e ela pode visualizar uma figura sentada em uma cama forrada com colchão moído e parcialmente destruída pelas traças. O olhar dela era inquisidor, _superior_, e o lábio inferior, rosado e muito bem delineado, contorceu-se em uma aparente careta de desgosto com o lugar escolhido para o encontro.

As paredes, que já deveriam ter sido brancas, agora estavam escuras e com uma camada grossa de sujeira; o teto parecia que poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento. Mas o que se esperaria da Travessa do Tranco, afinal de contas? Entretanto aquele era o único motel na Inglaterra onde não havia boatos sobre as pessoas que encontravam, entravam ou saiam dali.

O homem sentado à cama levantou após alguns segundos e, lhe dando as costas, tirou de dentro da capa escura a varinha, acendendendo alguns dos castiçais espalhados pelo aposento. Suas mãos tremiam e Lauren apenas conseguiu sorrir com a fraqueza dele. Sempre tão vulnerável e manipulável. Quando o fogo começou a brilhar, os cabelos ruivos eram a única coisa que se destacava naquele ambiente preto e branco. Os cabelos violentamente ruivos pareciam inapropriados de encontro às paredes sujas. Os olhos azuis, tão translúcidos, eram indecentes naquela escuridão.

Lauren ficou excitada.

Havia medo em seu olhar, _culpa_, receio. Tudo isso apenas deixava-o mais vulnerável e receptivo a tudo o que Lauren pudesse propor e ela sabia usar bem todas as armas que tinha. Se havia algo que se orgulhava, era seu poder de manipulação. E se ela queria uma coisa, ela conseguiria, mesmo se para isso precisasse tratar todas as pessoas ao seu redor como simples peças de xadrez.

Ronald Weasley ainda era útil em seu jogo, e quando ele a abraçou, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço e aspirando seu cheiro, com um desespero que beirava a obsessão, Lauren sorriu e, amavelmente, afagou seus cabelos.

"O que houve, querido?" Perguntou amavelmente. Ela sentiu o corpo dele se contrair em um soluço e rapidamente as lágrimas começaram a correr de seus olhos, molhando a tez pálida de seu pescoço. O cheiro dele era adocicado demais e deixava Lauren enjoada, mas ela já estava acostumada a ele para conseguir se importar verdadeiramente com isso. Era apenas mais uma das coisas que tinha que aguentar para realizar seus objetivos.

"Eu tentei, eu juro que eu tentei! Você me enfeitiçou?" A pergunta foi feita de maneira desesperada, entre soluços, e o corpo dele ainda vibrava em seus braços enquanto as mãos grandes de Ronald Weasley começaram a apertar seu corpo, como se para ter certeza que ela estava mesmo ali, que era real. "Eu penso em você em todo o momento, todo o segundo, até mesmo quando estou transando com minha esposa." Outro soluço, a voz embargada começava a dar ânsia em Lauren, mas ela continuou afagando seus cabelos, sussurrando palavras tranquilizadoras em seu ouvido. "Eu não aguento mais esse sentimento dentro de mim... por favor, faz parar."

Havia sido uma súplica. O corpo dele amoleceu contra o seu e Lauren deixou que ele caísse na cama antes de sentar em seu colo, beijando delicadamente cada pedaço de seu rosto, as lágrimas molhando seus lábios.

"Eu amo você." Ela disse em um sussurro, as palavras escapando de seus lábios como um sopro direto para os ouvidos de Ronald Weasley. Houve outro soluço vindo do corpo dele e não demorou muito para que Ronald buscasse os lábios rosados com uma ânsia quase desesperada. "Tudo o que eu quero é..."

"Qualquer coisa." Ronald concordou sem pestanejar, apertando sua cintura com força e trazendo o corpo esbelto para mais perto. "Qualquer coisa, apenas não me deixe novamente. Eu tentei ficar longe de você, eu tentei não pensar e não precisar de você, mas você me persegue em todos os momentos."

Lauren sabia que ele não estava pensando mais em ninguém naquele momento, pois ela fizera um ótimo trabalho ao deixá-lo apaixonado a ponto de conseguir parar de se importar com qualquer outra coisa senão ela.

Ah, ela fizera mesmo um ótimo trabalho.


End file.
